Un Brun d'Azur Partie I (dans la lignée de Werewolves Street)
by Cataclyste
Summary: /!\ Histoire de Jackson Whittemore à Londres, Septembre 2014, liens avec d'autres de mes fictions /!\ Présence de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles, de possession, de Sorcellerie.
1. Prologue

**Un brun d'azur**

**Prologue **

_Lettre première_

_Ashley à Jenna_

Salut Jenna ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien en Californie sans moi et que tu es heureuse. Je suis arrivée à Londres il y a une semaine, j'ai emménagé dans un splendide appartement avec vue sur un parc très sympa. Mes parents m'ont inscrit à l'école privée pour filles de Sainte Judith, les cours commencent dans deux jours. La chaleur de Los Angeles me manque, je regrette vraiment ce déménagement. J'ai l'impression que mon teint bronzé blanchit et que mes cheveux perdent leur blondeur. C'est atroce de se maquiller, il pleut tout le temps et le mascara coule. Pas besoin de te faire une expli entière, Londres craint. J'espère ne pas me retrouver avec des bourgeoises coincées dans cette école, ça serait atroce. Mes parents m'appellent pour manger, je te laisse.

Mes parents m'ont annoncé lors du dîner que nous allons recevoir le proviseur du lycée à la maison demain soir et que je devais bien me tenir et me comporter. Il en va de mon « intégration » dans l'école soutient ma mère. Je sens que je vais passer une terrible année. La plage me manque, les surfeurs et les volleyeurs me manquent. Tu me manques. Je suis pressée d'être en Juillet pour venir passer de merveilleuses vacances d'été avec toi.

Bisous bisous, Ashley qui t'aime fort.

_Londres, 30 Août 2014. _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Dîner avec ma Proviseure et Garçon Charmant**

_Londres, 31 Août 2014_

Après avoir posté la lettre à l'adresse de Jenna, je rentrai chez moi et me prélassai toute la journée. Je n'avais envie de rien faire. Cependant je devais me préparer pour recevoir la proviseure et faire « Bonne impression ». Ainsi je pris une douche vers 18h et me maquillai, mis une robe simple noire avec une ceinture dorée et des chaussures à talons noires. J'empruntai un collier en diamant à ma mère et des boucles d'oreilles et me bouclai les cheveux.

-Ashley ? Tu es dans la salle de bain ? La proviseure Whittemore ne va pas tarder à arriver. Nous avons un couvert à 6, elle vient avec son mari et son fils. Il a le même âge que toi.

-D'accord maman ! Répondis-je en finissant de boucler ma dernière mèche.

Je mis un peu de parfum et admirai le résultat. Il n'y a rien à redire, j'étais sublime. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai dans le salon, mon père s'exclama :

-Ashley ! Tu es resplendissante !

-Merci, je ne voudrais pas faire « mauvaise impression », dis-je en reprenant le ton de ma mère.

-Arrête de te moquer et aide-moi à mettre le couvert, dit-elle avec empressement.

Nous finîmes d'arranger la table avec Rosie, notre employée de maison et chère amie, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Rosie, allez ouvrir s'il vous plait, demanda mon père assis dans le canapé.

-J'y vais avec toi, dis-je à Rosie.

Rosie ouvrit la porte, un jeune homme en costume pris un air surpris et nous sourit.

-Bonjour mesdames ! Dit-il, je suis bien chez Monsieur et Madame Benson ?

-Ici même, répondit Rosie, entrez ne restez pas dehors, donnez-moi votre veste.

Le jeune homme donna sa veste d'extérieur à Rosie qui alla la ranger dans la penderie.

-Je suis Ashley, dis-je en souriant.

-Jackson, Whittemore, répondit-il en me lançant un sourire irrésistible.

Je le dépassais avec mes talons, il devait faire moins d'1m80 mais il était charmant.

La porte restée ouverte, j'entendis l'ascenseur sonner et deux personnes sortirent.

-Mademoiselle Benson ! Vous avez rencontré mon fils, il est charmant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda .

-Voyons ne l'embarrasse pas, Victor ! Lui dit sa femme, je suis Ellen Whittemore, la mère de Jackson et proviseure du lycée que tu vas intégrer. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Ashley.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Rosie arriva et les fit entrer, prit leurs manteaux et alla les ranger à la penderie.

-Je vous en prie, installez-vous, dis-je en les menant au salon.

Ils s'assirent sur les sofas et mes parents entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils leur firent mille gratitudes et courtoisies. Je m'assis à côté de Jackson.

-Où es-tu inscrit à l'école ? Demandai-je.

-A Saint-Daniel, c'est le bâtiment en face de l'école de filles. Nous avons des bâtiments de cours différents, deux proviseurs différents, ma mère pour l'école de filles et mon père pour l'école de garçons, et une grande cour principale, mixte.

-Je vois, et les cantines ? Demandai-je intéressée.

-Elles sont dans les bâtiments donc elles ne sont pas mixtes. Tu vas devoir te trouver un groupe d'amies si tu ne veux pas rester seule, me répondit-il.

Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux. Nos parents discutaient autour d'un verre de champagne.

-Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire Mademoiselle Ashley ? Demanda Rosie.

-Oh je veux bien de l'eau pétillante avec un peu de citron s'il te plait.

-Je prendrai la même chose, ajouta Jackson.

-Bien Mademoiselle, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Un moment de silence s'installa.

-Votre employée est très sympathique, dit Jackson.

-Elle travaille pour nous depuis toujours, je l'ai toujours connue. Elle est une véritable amie pour moi, dis-je simplement.

Rosie nous apporta notre boisson sur un plateau d'argent dans de grands verres à pied.

-Merci Rosie.

Après un quart d'heure de discussion entre mes parents et ceux de Jackson, nous passâmes à table. Rosie fit le service, nous commençâmes par une salade de saumon fumé servie avec des avocats et des asperges.

-Votre service est splendide Marjorie, complimenta .

-Merci ! Je l'ai acheté à une vente aux enchères à Los Angeles il y a cinq ans, répondit ma mère.

-Alors Ashley, commença , tu es pressée d'aller en cours ?

-Euh…bégayai-je, je ne sais pas, j'espère ne pas me retrouver seule trop longtemps.

-Mais non ! Me rassura , une belle jeune fille comme toi ne reste jamais seule, tu t'intégreras facilement ! Jackson te présentera à ses amis ! Tu seras sûrement invitée à des fêtes, il y a souvent des fêtes organisées par les élèves de Saint-Daniel et Sainte-Judith, nos élèves sont souvent très riches et ont de grandes maisons, comme la vôtre.

-J'espère m'intégrer au mieux dans votre établissement Madame Whittemore. Dis-je.

-C'est mon souhait aussi, répondit-elle.

Nous passâmes au plat de résistance, du thon rouge accompagné de riz basmati survolé d'une sauce légère au citron et au persil. Ensuite Rosie apporta le dessert, une tarte tatin de « Chez Marie », une pâtisserie française, accompagnée de glace vanille bourbon. Mon père sortit quelques bouteilles pour une dégustation.

-Va donc faire visiter la maison et la terrasse à ton ami, proposa ma mère.

Mon ami, pensai-je, elle est un peu rapide.

-Viens, dis-je simplement en me levant de table.

-Je vous suis, Mademoiselle ! Me répondit-il en riant.

Il me proposa son bras, je l'attrapai et lui fis visiter rapidement l'appartement. Ensuite nous nous posâmes sur la terrasse. Spacieuse avec une vue magnifique sur Londres, elle démontrait notre aisance sur le plan économique et sociale. Jackson devait avoir l'habitude, il devait avoir des tonnes d'amis avec des terrasses sûrement plus grandes que la mienne. Le vent souffla et je tremblai.

-Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Il enleva sa chemise noire et me la passa autour des épaules. Il sentait merveilleusement bon. Il portait seulement un gilet blanc sans manches, il était musclé.

-Merci, dis-je.

-On peut voir Sainte Judith et Saint Daniel de ton appartement, dit-il avec étonnement.

Il pointa du doigt Big Ben, puis dériva vers la droite.

-Là, les blocs de style romain, ce sont nos lycées.

-C'est magnifique, murmurai-je.

-Oui… Ajouta-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de moi sa respiration était chaude et réconfortante, il était proche de moi, je me sentais en sécurité près de lui, sur cette terrasse, contemplant la vue magnifique de Londres lors d'un coucher de soleil.

-Mademoiselle Ashley, votre mère vous demande, fit Rosie en sortant la tête du battant.

Jackson recula.

-J'arrive, dis-je simplement.

Je rendis à Jackson sa veste et nous rentrâmes.

M et Mme Whittemore étaient à la porte, ils s'en allaient.

-C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Ashley, me dit Mme Whittemore en m'adressant un large sourire.

-Il en était de même pour moi, ajouta .

-C'était un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer et de vous accueillir chez nous, leur répondis-je en souriant, je replaçai une mèche de cheveux, votre fils est charmant et courtois, j'espère que nous allons être de bons amis, continuai-je en le regardant.

Il sourit.

-Madame Benson, Monsieur Benson, votre fille est ravissante, intelligente et extravertie, ne vous inquiétez pas quant à son intégration à Sainte-Judith et Saint-Daniel, nous l'accueillerons les bras ouverts. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, j'espère vous revoir très rapidement, acheva Jackson.

Rosie rendit les manteaux et ils partirent. Elle referma la porte et commença à ranger la cuisine et la salle à manger. Mon père enleva sa cravate et alla dans sa chambre.

-Tu peux aller te coucher Ashley, tu as fait très bonne impression. Je suis fière de toi, ma ravissante, intelligente, extravertie jeune fille, me fit ma mère en me replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

-Ne commences même pas, dis-je en riant.

Sur ce, je pris une douche, me mis en pyjama et allai me coucher. Demain était la première journée de cours à Saint-Judith.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Premier Jour d'école et Lettre à Yadir **

_Lettre II_  
_Ashley à Jenna_  
_Chère Jenna, _

A l'heure où je t'écris, je suis totalement stressée. Il est 7h30, je pars dans dix minutes de chez moi pour aller à Sainte-Judith. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Heureusement que l'uniforme et obligatoire, c'est quand même un problème de réglé. Hier soir la proviseure, son mari et son fils (très charmant) sont venus manger chez nous. Il m'a prêté sa veste sur la terrasse, j'ai comme sentis un rapprochement. Tu en sauras plus bientôt, ma mère m'appelle.  
Je t'aime, Ashley

_Londres, ce 1er Septembre 2014._

Je cachetai l'enveloppe et sortis de chez moi. Sur la route, je la postai et restai un moment devant la boîte aux lettres.  
J'espère qu'elle me répondra vite, pensai-je.  
Je continuai mon chemin et marchai cinq minutes pour arriver à l'arrêt de bus. Il y avait une fille avec le même uniforme que moi. Elle me regarda quelques secondes et retourna tapoter son téléphone. Le trajet fut rapide, nous arrivâmes dix minutes plus tard devant le lycée.  
Je rentrai dans l'enceinte privée quand quelqu'un m'interpella.  
-Ashley !  
C'était Jackson.  
-Ah, salut Jackson, tu vas bien ?  
Il me fit la bise.  
-Bien et toi ? Viens je te présente aux gars.  
Il m'amena vers son groupe d'amis.  
-Ashley, je te présente Declan, John, Henry et Matt.  
Declan était petit et avait des cheveux bouclés bruns. John était plus grand avec des cheveux châtain virant au blond. Sean était grand et avait les cheveux bruns et soyeux. Matt avait des cheveux courts, blonds, et de magnifiques yeux bleus.  
Point commun de ces garçons, ils étaient tous très musclés.  
-Salut, dis-je timidement.  
-Alors c'est toi la magnifique brune au tie and die parfait ? Fit John.  
Jackson le secoua.  
-Oui, dis-je simplement.  
-Ton bâtiment est là-bas, m'indiqua Matt, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?  
-Non, ça ira, merci. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.  
Je me retournai et allai vers mon bâtiment. Un sourire victorieux s'affichait sur mon visage. J'étais certaine d'une chose. Jackson avait un faible pour moi.

Je me présentai à l'administration, afin de confirmer mon inscription et de recevoir mon emploi du temps. La secrétaire me fit signer quelques papiers et me donna mon emploi du temps. Je sortis du bureau, femme m'attendait.  
-Bonjour Ashley, je suis Madame Charlotte. Je suis la surveillante en chef de cet établissement. Suis-moi je te prie.  
-Oui.  
Je la suivis de près. Bougre elle marchait vite ! Elle m'emmena dans un bâtiment assez beau et me fit rentrer dans une classe. Je donnai mon dossier au professeur et je m'assis à côté d'une rousse. Elle me sourit élégamment et continua de prendre des notes. Le cours se déroula rapidement, la sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes de classe. La rousse vint à ma rencontre.  
-Salut, je m'appelle Lola Hambey, je suis la déléguée de la classe.  
-Salut, moi c'est Ashley, Ashley Benson, répondis-je en souriant.  
-Si tu as des questions viens me demander, je serai là pour te guider, ajoute-t-elle gentiment.  
-Merci. Tu pourrais m'expliquer les histoires et les relations des personnes que tu connais, histoire que je ne fasse pas de gaffes ou que je mentionne des noms qu'il ne faut pas dans certaines conversations, demandai-je simplement.  
-Tu es tombée sur la bonne personne ! Je sais tout sur tout le monde ! S'écria-t-elle avec joie.  
-Tout le monde connait tout sur tout le monde, fit une jolie blonde en s'approchant de Lola.  
Elles se firent une bise à l'américaine et lancèrent leurs regards sur moi.  
-Tu as un smartphone ? Demanda la fille.  
-Oui, comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Mélanie, Mélanie Dobkins. Tiens regarde.  
Elle me rendit mon téléphone, il était ouvert sur un blog nommé Judith & Daniel Scandals.  
-C'est une blague ? Demandai-je gravement, même en Amérique on n'a pas ça, c'est passé.  
-Tu rigoles, c'est super, regarde les articles ! S'écria Lola.  
Je parcourais les dernières publications, des filles blondes en shorts, des filles brunes en shorts, deux filles qui s'embrassent, une photo de soirée, Jackson.  
-Jackson Whittemore est sur ce site ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Bien sûr ! C'est l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Sainte-Judith et Saint-Daniel ! Les blogueurs postent toujours des articles sur lui et ses amis, sur les filles populaires et sur les dernières soirées.  
-Passionnant, dis-je peu convaincue.  
La sonnerie retentit. Nous avions une heure de permanence.  
-Je vais au CDI, vous m'accompagnez ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui bien sûr, répondit Lola enthousiaste.  
-Moi j'ai cours de grec ancien, je vous retrouve à la cantine, déclara Mélanie.  
Sur ce, Lola et moi allâmes au CDI. Nous passâmes par la cour centrale pour rejoindre le bâtiment de Lettres.  
-Ashley !  
C'était Matt, il courut vers nous et regarda Lola bizarrement, puis m'adressa un grand sourire.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Bien et toi ? Tu n'as pas cours ? Lui répondis-je sur la défensive.  
-Non, vous allez où ?  
-Au CDI, répondis-je sans rien ajouter, salut, achevai-je.  
Nous nous éloignâmes.  
-Salut ! Dit-il en élevant la voix pour que nous l'entendions.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a regardé bizarrement ? Demandai-je à Lola.  
-Oh rien, c'est mon ex. Nous avons rompu il y a quinze jours.  
Nous entrâmes au CDI, Lola prit un livre et le lut calmement. J'en profitai pour écrire une lettre à ma meilleure amie allemande, elle avait passé un an avec nous en Californie avant de retourner à Berlin.

_Lettre III_  
_Ashley à Yadir_  
_Guten Tag !_

Yadir ! J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu me manques. C'est difficile pour moi de ne plus traîner avec toi dans les couloirs, parler de tes crushs et de manger bizarrement à la cantine. Je suis dans un nouveau lycée et je m'intègre petit à petit, ils sont un peu fous, ils possèdent un blog du genre Gossip Girl mais version anglaise, je ne te raconte pas le délire. Je vais sûrement retourner en Californie pour les grandes vacances, j'espère que nous nous retrouverons ! En tout cas j'ai rencontré deux filles sympas, je suis même en train d'écrire à côté de l'une d'elle. Elle a des cheveux magnifiques, roux, et des yeux bleus éclatants. L'autre fille est blonde est plus banale, mais elle fait des langues anciennes, je pense qu'elle doit être un grand esprit. Côté garçon, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme charmant hier soir, il est le fils de ma proviseure. Il est vraiment craquant et il m'a présenté à ses amis, d'ailleurs l'un d'eux est sorti avec la rousse, Lola, mais ils ont rompus. Je vais devoir me rattraper questions histoires de lycées pour ne pas être perdue. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as retrouvé ton rythme scolaire peu chargé d'Allemagne !  
Tu aimes les glaces ? Ton Ashley qui t'aime fort !

_Londres, Sainte-Judith, Ce 1er Septembre 2014._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Soirée cinéma et Voleur à la tire.**

_Londres, 1er Septembre 2014_

Après une longue journée de cours, je rentrai chez moi, me mis à l'aise et m'allongeai dans ma chambre.

-Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire Mademoiselle Ashley ? Demanda Rosie en entrant dans ma chambre.  
-Non merci Rosie.

Elle sortit et me laissa seule. Je m'ennuyais, même si les professeurs nous avaient bombardés de devoirs dès la rentrée. Lola et Mélanie étaient sympathiques. Je pense qu'elles vont devenir mes amies rapidement. Cependant je ne devais pas laisser l'ennui et la flemmardise me gagner, je sortis mes affaires et fis mes devoirs, aussi longs devaient-ils être.

Deux heures plus tard, ma mère rentra à la maison, prit quelques affaires et ressortit.

-Encore une soirée tout seule, soupirai-je.  
-Votre mère vous aime, dit Rosie en nettoyant le comptoir de la cuisine, c'est une femme très occupée et très énergétique.  
-C'est énergique Rosie, et je sais, merci.  
Je me levai et embrassai Rosie sur la joue, puis retournai dans ma chambre. Certaines personnes ont un chien, d'autres un chat, un rat, un cochon d'Inde, moi j'ai la chance d'avoir une vraie amie à la maison. Mon téléphone vibra.

_Spotted_  
_La toute nouvelle élève de Sainte-Judith présentée à la bande populaire de Saint-Daniel. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps !_

Je composai le numéro de Lola, elle me répondit dans la seconde.

-Oui ?  
-Je suis dans le _Scandals_, dis-je énervée.  
-C'est normal, tout le monde y passe au moins une fois, t'inquiètes, me rassura-t-elle.

Quelqu'un m'appela au même moment.

-Ah ok, merci. Je raccroche bisous à demain.  
-Salut.

Je répondis, c'était Jackson.

-Salut Ashley, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non, pourquoi ?  
-Tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi ? Il y a un film sympa qui est sorti il y a deux jours j'aimerai aller le voir avec toi.  
-Bien sûr, je te retrouve où ?  
-Nulle part, je suis à cinq minutes de chez toi là, j'arrive, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Cinq minutes ? J'étais presque en pyjama.

-Rosie ! Criai-je, sors moi une robe de soirée, des bijoux et des chaussures du genre… Quelle taille faisait-il… 1m78. Sors-moi des chaussures à talons de 8 centimètres maximum ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plait.  
-Monsieur Jackson vous a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.  
-Comment as-tu deviné ? Répliquai-je étonnée.  
-Vous m'avez porté le même discours quand Monsieur Ethan vous a appelé cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive l'année dernière.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, brossai mes cheveux, lavai mes dents, vérifiai mon vernis, mon rouge à lèvre, mon mascara, mon teint, changeai de sous-vêtements, mis du parfum et arrangeai mes cheveux brossés. Rosie me tendit une robe de soirée bleue nuit, des boucles d'oreilles en argent pendantes et un collier en argent avec un croissant de lune. Elle me tendit ensuite une paire de chaussures à talons bleu nuit et me regarda de haut en bas.

-Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle, vous mettez si peu de temps à vous faire belle, cela prouve votre que vous êtes magnificence.  
-Magnifique Rosie ! Et merci, c'est grâce à toi !

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-C'est lui ! M'écriai-je en sautillant

Nous allâmes à la porte, Rosie attrapa un petit sac noir et me l'accrocha à l'épaule, elle y glissa le maquillage que j'avais utilisé, cent livres et un préservatif.

-Rosie ! M'exclamai-je, je ne vais pas coucher avec Jackson ce soir ! Je le connais depuis deux jours !  
-Il faut être prévoyante Mademoiselle.

Elle ouvrit, Jackson était là, magnifique, le visage radieux avec un sourire éclatant de blancheur. Son costume moulait parfaitement les courbes de ses muscles et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés.

-Salut, dit-il, bonjour Rosie.  
-Bonjour Monsieur Jackson, Mademoiselle vous attend depuis deux minutes déjà, dit-elle.

J'avais fini mon maquillage trente secondes auparavant.

-Amusez-vous bien, fit Rosie en fermant la porte.  
-Merci à tout à l'heure.

Jackson me donna son bras et nous descendîmes les escaliers. L'ascenseur était en panne.  
-Je t'ai dit que tu étais ravissante ?  
-Non.  
-Tu es ravissante.

Je souris. J'étais excitée à l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un le soir, cela me plaisait. A l'entrée, Jackson me désigna une limousine blanche, un chauffeur nous ouvrit la porte.

-Tu as loué une limousine ? M'exclamai-je surprise.  
-Non, c'est celle de mes parents, répondit-il en souriant.  
-Pourquoi diable tes parents ont-ils besoin d'une limousine ? Ils sont proviseurs !  
-De riches proviseurs qui sont conviés aux riches brunchs des riches parents de leurs riches élèves, dit-il en grimaçant sur le mot riche.  
-Très drôle ! Dis-je en montant dans la limousine.

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma dix minutes plus tard, d'autres filles étaient avec des garçons, on aurait dit une sortie au bal du lycée, mais tout le monde venait voir un film.

-Jackson ! S'exclama une fille brune.

Elle lui fit une bise américaine et m'enlaça.

-Euh, Ashley Benson, dis-je troublée.  
-Grace, Grace Flannagan, dit-elle enjouée, je suis une amie de Jackson.

Elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques. Un garçon s'approcha, attrapa Grace et l'embrassa. Il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un large sourire.

-Kyle Harper.  
-Harper, comme John Harper ? Demandai-je.  
-C'est mon petit frère, je suis bien plus beau que lui, dit-il en grimaçant.

Jackson et Grace rirent. Je ris, puis nous entrâmes. Le film dura environ deux heures, je sursautai à chaque apparition d'un personnage un peu trop brutale et Jackson se moqua de moi gentiment. Il posa sa main sur mon genou et je posai ma main sur la sienne. Le film se termina et nous sortîmes, Grace et Kyle s'embrassèrent et nous laissèrent, et Jackson me demanda :

-Tu préfères rentrer à pied ou en voiture ?  
-Marchons, dis-je.

Jackson dit quelques mots à son chauffeur et il rentra dans la voiture.

-Si Mademoiselle le veut bien, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
-Bien sûr, répondis-je en attrapant son bras.

Nous marchâmes le long des rues de Londres, mon appartement était à quelques rues, la lune était magnifique et les lumières de Londres offraient un spectacle grandiose.

-Finalement, j'aime bien Londres, avouai-je en passant à côté de « Chez Marie ».  
-Bien sûr que tu l'aimes ! Cette ville est magnifique ! Je suis arrivé à Londres l'année dernière et elle m'a déjà conquise.  
-L'année dernière ? Où habitais-tu avant ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-En Amérique, à Beacon Hills, répondit-il.  
-Je ne connais pas, avouai-je.  
-C'est une petite ville, elle n'est pas connue, il ne s'y passe jamais rien, c'est le genre de bourgade où l'on né, l'on vit, l'on meurt, comme dans toutes les petites villes.  
-Mais toi, tu es parti, dis-je.  
-Oui, j'avais besoin de voir quelque chose d'autre, ajouta-t-il.

Nous continuâmes de marcher, en silence, puis nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma résidence. Un portier ouvrit la porte en me voyant, je lui fis signe d'attendre.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec toi Ashley, déclara Jackson.  
-Moi aussi. J'espère en passer d'autres encore plus agréables, ajoutai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi, je sentis son parfum viril envelopper mes sens, les déjouer et les dérouter, Son front se rapprocha du mien, il m'attrapa la main et pencha doucement la tête.

-Hey ! Criai-je en manquant de tomber par terre.

Un voleur venait de m'arracher mon sac à main et s'enfuyait à toute allure. Jackson lâcha ma main et partit à sa poursuite. Il courrait vraiment très vite et rattrapa le voleur et le plaquai à terre.

-Jackson ! Criai-je vingt mètres plus loin.

Je courus comme mes talons me le laissaient pouvoir et rattrapai-je Jackson et le voleur. Un portier de l'hôtel voisin était sorti et appelait la police, Jackson maintenant le voleur à terre. Il l'avait rattrapé vraiment très rapidement et ne semblait pas avoir de mal à bloquer cet inconnu au sol. Un passant qui avait ramassé mon sac, tombé au sol, me le rendit et resta là en tant que témoin, et la police arriva deux minutes plus tard. Le voleur fut embarqué et la police m'interrogea, ainsi que le passant, le portier et Jackson. Ils partirent, ainsi que le passant, et le portier retourna à son travail. Le costume de Jackson était déchiré et il avait une égratignure à l'œil.

-Merci, dis-je en regardant mon sac, j'espère que, enfin, est-ce que ça va ton œil ?

Je posai mon doigt sur sa joue et regardai son œil de plus près. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa avec passion. Je lâchai mon sac et enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules et lui rendit son baiser. Il me lâcha et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je pense que mon œil s'en sortira.  
-Je l'espère aussi.

Il m'accompagna devant la porte de ma résidence, le portier ouvrit la porte et je rentrai. Je fis un signe à Jackson et il se retourna, appela sa limousine et s'en alla.

-L'ascenseur n'est toujours pas réparé ? Demandai-je à la réception.  
-Non Madame, répondit la femme au bureau.

Je montai les escaliers jusqu'au 6e étage, puis sonnai à la porte.

-Mademoiselle Ashley ! Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ? S'écria Rosie en prenant mon sac.  
-C'était fabuleux ! Tout lui plaisait ! La robe, les chaussures, les bijoux, mes cheveux ! Il m'a embrassé !  
-Ah ! S'écria Rosie en sautillant, je vous l'avais dit Mademoiselle Ashley, vous êtes magnificente !  
-Magnifique Rosie ! Magnifique ! Comme la soirée que je viens de passer !

Je pris une douche et me mis en pyjama, puis décidai d'écrire une lettre à Jenna pour l'informer de ma soirée.

_Lettre IV_  
_Ashley à Jenna_

Sweety Jenna

Ça y est, je suis en couple. Au bout de trois jours et une soirée, je suis en couple. Tu y crois ? Bien sûr que tu y crois, tu vas même me dire « Je te l'avais dit », et devine qui c'est ? Jackson. Il m'a emmené au cinéma, nous étions accompagnés de deux amis de sa connaissance. Il s'est rapproché petit à petit mais il ne m'a pas embrassé. Ensuite nous marchâmes jusqu'à chez moi et il allait m'embrasser, quand tout à coup, un pickpocket me vola mon sac à main ! Il a couru pour le rattraper et la plaqué à terre. Un passant m'a rendu mon sac, le pickpocket s'est fait arrêter et après, il m'a embrassé ! Je lui ai rendu son baiser et je suis rentrée chez moi. Je suis tellement excitée, je pense écrire la même lettre à Yadir. J'espère te voir bientôt, envoie moi de tes nouvelles.  
Ashley.  
_Londres, ce 1er Septembre 2014._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Selfie avec John et souterrains mystérieux.**

_Lettre V_  
_Jenna à Ashley_

Chère Ashley  
Je viens de recevoir tes lettres, et sache que tu me manques énormément toi aussi. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Et envieuse ! Je veux absolument que tu m'envoies une photo de ce garçon, au moins par Facebook ! Je suis contente que tu puisses te faire des amies facilement, après tout, cela a toujours été dans ta nature, tu es si charismatique ! Ici rien n'a changé, Janice et Hayley sont toujours inséparables, Ethan est resté célibataire, et Mindy est toujours une pétasse hors-pair. Elle joue avec Ethan, il se renferme peu à peu. Je pense qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi. Je suis moi aussi un peu plus solitaire depuis ton départ, je ne parle qu'avec Janice et Hayley, et parfois avec des potes d'Ethan, tout le monde est si occupé, je me sens un peu à l'écart, je ne sors plus beaucoup et je ne vais plus bronzer à la plage aux heures de permanence. En tout cas j'espère que l'année passera rapidement, je suis si pressée de te voir.

Ta Jenna qui t'aime fort  
_Los Angeles, Ce 2 Septembre 2014._

_Lettre VI_  
_Yadir à Ashley_

Ma chère Ashley,

Ashley ! Toi aussi tu me manques, l'ambiance de Los Angeles me manque, le soleil, la plage, les amis de Californie, et spécialement toi ! J'ai retrouvé mon train de vie quotidien allemand mais je sens un vide à l'intérieur de moi-même. Ce vide, c'est toi, ta présence et ta joie de vivre. Néanmoins, je garde l'espoir de venir te voir pendant les vacances d'Octobre. Alors comme ça tu as trouvé un copain ? C'est super !* Envoie moi une photo de lui à l'occasion. Passe le bonjour à Rosie et à ta famille.

Yadir, ta copine allemande qui t'aime !  
_Berlin, Ce 2 Septembre 2014._

Je rangeai les lettres dans un tiroir et me coiffai. La journée s'annonçait rude. Trois heures de mathématiques, deux d'éco et deux de philosophie. Enfin, ma classe participait au tournoi d'aérobic, alors de dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures, je n'en avais toujours pas fini.

-J'y vais Rosie, à ce soir, dis-je en fermant la porte.  
-A ce soir Mademoiselle Ashley, répondit Rosie en dépoussiérant la table du salon.

Je descendis l'escalier, étant donné que l'ascenseur n'avait toujours pas été réparé, le portier me salua et m'ouvrit la porte, et je commençai à me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Ashley ! Fit une voix.

Je me retournai, John me rejoignit en trottinant.

-Salut John, dis-je souriante.  
-Ça va ? Demanda John.

Il me fit la bise et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Oui super, je suis un peu fatiguée mais je suis de bonne humeur, mes amies m'ont envoyé des lettres.  
-Où habitent-elles tes amies ? Demanda John intrigué.  
-Berlin, Los Angeles, je suis connue mondialement tu sais ! Dis en lui tapant le bras.  
-Ahah très drôle ! Fit John en me dévisageant.  
-Attends, ça te dérange pas de prendre une photo avec moi ? Je vais l'envoyer à mes amies.

Nous prîmes une photo et nous continuâmes de marcher.

-Je suis très photogénique, dit-il.  
-Tout comme moi, répliquai-je en riant.

Nous arrivâmes à l'arrêt de bus, il n'était pas encore passé.

-Alors comme ça tu es sortie avec Jackson hier ? Vous vous êtes amusés ? Demanda-t-il poliment.  
-Oui c'était sympa, dis-je simplement.  
-C'était plus que sympa même.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandai-je intriguée.  
-Tu as regardé _Scandals_ ?  
-Tu te moques de moi j'espère, dis-je en allant sur le site sur mon téléphone.

_Spotted_  
_Jackson agit en prince et sauve sa bien-aimée. La récompense ? Un baiser passionné de sa dame, qui n'est autre qu'Ashley Benson, fraîchement arrivée à Sainte-Judith il y a... une dizaine d'heure._

-C'est du harcèlement ! M'exclamai-je.  
-Regarde les commentaires et tout.

Il y a avait plusieurs centaines de Like et des commentaires comme :  
_Ils sont mignons ! _

_Jackson est tellement beau !_

_Quel couple ! _

_J__e voterai pour eux au bal !_

_Cette fille sort de nulle part, pour qui se prend-elle ?_

_C'est qui Ashley ?_

_Il t'en reste un peu là. _

-C'est n'importe quoi, dis-je en posant mon téléphone dans mon sac.  
-Tu perces, tu perces, dit-il en riant.  
-Arrête, ordonnai-je.

Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée, Matt nous rejoignit, serra la main de John et l'enlaça, et me fit la bise.

-Ca va princesse ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Répète pour voir ? Lançai-je surprise.  
- « La princesse de Sainte-Judith arrivant tranquillement avec le meilleur ami de son nouveau petit copain, le rapprochement est rapide dans la bande des jeunes les plus riches de Saint-Daniel. »  
-Sérieusement ? C'est du harcèlement. Vous avez déjà envisagé d'appeler la police ? Demandai-je outrée.  
-Ashley !

Un groupe de filles arriva en trombe vers nous. Elles se postèrent à deux mètres de nous et attendirent.

-Salut ? Dis-je étonnée, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.  
-Oh Ashley tu es mon idole ! Fit l'une d'elles.  
-Ce sont des Première Année, m'informa John.  
-Ok, c'est trop pour moi, laissez-moi je vous prie.

Je m'éloignai du groupe de filles, des garçons et partis me réfugier dans un couloir, n'importe lequel. Quel genre de lycée était-ce ? Ils n'ont rien à envier aux lycées américains, nous sommes plus normaux qu'eux, et beaucoup moins psychopathes. J'arpentai les couloirs et trouvai une porte. Je l'ouvris, c'était un escalier descendant.

-Les caves, personne ne viendra me voir.

Je regardai mon téléphone, j'avais encore dix minutes de libres. Je descendis, il y avait une faible lumière tamisée dans les sous-sols. Je marchai dans les couloirs du sous-sol, c'était un véritable labyrinthe souterrain ! Mon téléphone sonna.

-On ne me lâche donc jamais, soupirai-je.

Je répondis, c'était Jackson.

-Hey b... ça ... t'es ... allo ?  
-Je ne t'entends pas je suis dans les sous-sols.  
-Qu... je... rien...  
-Je te dis que je suis dans les ...

Je lâchai mon téléphone. J'étais à l'intersection du couloir et je pouvais voir une sorte de salle en forme de cercle. Des bougies étaient placées comme en étoile et étaient éteintes.  
Je raccrochai.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Murmurai-je.

Je m'avançai vers les bougies, il y avait des traits horizontaux sur le sol, sablonneux.

-Est-ce que c'est...

Le collier en forme de croissant de lune que Rosie m'avait donné la nuit dernière était placé dans une coupelle en argent. Je voulus le récupérer mais quand ma main entra en contact avec la coupelle, je me brûlai.

-Mince ! M'écriai-je en faisant tomber mon sac.

J'entendis des bruits de pas.

-C'est pas bon ça.

Je ramassai rapidement le contenu de mon sac, abandonnai le collier et courus me cacher n'importe où. Je récupérai un couloir et montai les premiers escaliers que je croisai. Je sortis et me retrouvai dans un couloir désert.

-Ouf, soufflai-je.

Je mis ma main dans mon sac pour prendre mon téléphone, il n'y était plus.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, soupirai-je.

Je me tournai vers la porte pour retourner dans les souterrains, mais je m'y abstins à cause des pas. La sonnerie retentit et une flopée de garçons en uniforme entra dans le bâtiment.

-Evidement je me retrouve à Saint-Daniel, persiflai-je en sortant du bâtiment.

Je sortis du bâtiment, atteins la cour principal et rentrai dans Sainte-Judith, quand une voix démoniaque m'interpella.

-Mademoiselle Benson ! Je vous ai vu sortir de Saint-Daniel, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Madame Charlotte m'emmena dans le bureau de la proviseure Whittemore, puis se congédia d'elle-même.

-Bonjour Ashley, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Madame Whittemore.  
-Madame Charlotte m'a vu sortir de Saint-Daniel, je ne savais pas que c'était interdit, je suis désolée.  
-Je ne t'ai pas vue rentrer là-bas pourtant.

Je devais trouver un mensonge, rapidement.

-Je suis rentrée en passant par le deuxième étage du CDI avec le documentaliste. Il m'a demandé de pousser un chariot avec lui pour une classe de deuxième année.

La proviseure me lança un regard accusateur.

-Je vois. Retourne en cours. Ne retourne pas là-bas, sache juste que c'est interdit. Une si belle jeune fille troublerait l'œil de beaucoup trop de jeunes hommes pour une journée voir deux, dit-elle en souriant.

Je sortis du bureau et retournai en cours. Madame Charlotte faisait la ronde dans les couloirs, elle me lança un regard noir. Elle faisait froid dans le dos.

-Excusez-moi du retard, dis-je en rentrant en classe.

Je donnai le mot d'excuse de la proviseure au professeur et m'assis à côté de Lola.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, je t'ai cherché pendant dix minutes ! On t'as vu rentrer puis tu t'es éclipsée.  
-Sans importance, dis-je en repensant à mon collier.

Quelques minutes passèrent et je demandai :

-Tu savais qu'il y avait des sous-sols ?  
-Bien sûr, il y a des sous-sols dans chaque bâtiment. Ils sont utilisés pour ranger des archives et autres trucs du genre, répondit-elle sans rien ajouter.  
-Des archives... Murmurai-je.  
-Mademoiselle Benson, je sais que vous avez des facilités en Mathématiques, commença le professeur, mais s'il vous plait, ne distrayez pas vos voisines.  
-Je suis désolée Madame.

Les cours du matin finirent et nous allâmes manger. Mélanie nous rejoint et nous mangeâmes toutes les trois.

-J'ai l'impression d'être suivie, avouai-je aux filles.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mélanie.  
-Je ne sais pas, ces histoires de _Scandals_, de première année et de...  
-De ? Ajouta Mélanie.  
-Si je vous avoue quelque chose vous ne direz rien à personne ? Leur fis-je promettre.  
-Bien sûr ! Promirent-elles.  
-Ok, alors ce matin je suis allé dans les sous-sols du lycée, et j'ai vu des choses très étranges.  
-Oh ce n'est pas bon ça Lola, fit Mélanie.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Demandai-je avec empressement.  
-Rien, c'est compliqué. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
-Je sais que ça a un rapport avec mon collier en forme de croissant de lune, dis-je convaincue.  
-Un collier en croissant de lune ? Demanda Lola intriguée.  
-Oui, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir enlevé hier soir, on a dû me le voler hier quand je me suis faite agressée devant chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a atterrit là-bas.  
-Agressée ? Là-bas où ? Demanda Mélanie.  
-Dans les sous-sols, une salle en forme de cercle, dans une coupelle d'argent.

Mélanie et Lola échangèrent un regard sévère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.  
-Nous avons une course à faire Ashley, tu devrais probablement aller au CDI pour réviser, on se retrouve en cours. Ne retourne pas dans les sous-sols. C'est malsain et il y a des rats, acheva Lola.

Sur ce elles partirent et me laissèrent seules. Je sortis de la cantine et m'assis seule dans la cour principale, Jackson me retrouva.

-Salut toi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il m'embrassa, mais je ne lui rendis pas son baiser.

-Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non, non tu es adorable Jackson. Il y a juste quelques... histoires de filles qui me tracassent. Mes copines de Los Angeles... tu comprends.

-Je crois.

Il me prit la main et me gratifia de son sourire le plus sincère et compréhensif, puis m'embrassa à nouveau.

-Tu sais que t'es un copain super gentil ?  
-Je suis ton copain maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la grimace.  
-Stupide, dis-je en le lâchant en riant.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'enlaça.

-Je dois faire quelques courses, on se voit se soir ? Proposa-t-il, chez toi à 18 heures ?  
-18 heures je suis à l'aérobic, viens plutôt vers vingt heures. On mangera ensemble.  
-Et tes parents ?  
-Mes parents sont tous les soirs en dîners d'affaires, je demanderai à Rosie de nous faire des pâtes ou des sandwiches.  
-Comme tu veux.

Il m'embrassa le front et partit.

Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, je sortis son téléphone que j'avais récupéré et regardai les messages.

« Lola : Ashley est allée dans les sous-sols et a vu les pratiques des sorcières. On doit parler. »

-C'est une blague.

Je posai le téléphone sur le perron du bâtiment de Saint-Daniel et partis au CDI. J'en profitai pour écrire une lettre à Jenna.

_Lettre VII_  
_Ashley à Jenna_

Ma chère Jenna

Je crois qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans mon lycée. J'ai visité les sous-sols et j'ai aperçu des signes étranges de sorcelleries, des bougies, des dessins occultes. Plus fou encore j'ai perdu mon téléphone là-bas en fuyant un bruit de pas. C'est vraiment étrange, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et plus fou encore, mon copain a l'air d'être impliqué dans tout ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ah et Lola et Mélanie le sont aussi. Que faire ? Tu crois que c'est une farce ? Un autre jeu de leur « _Scandals_ » stupide ? Je suis perdue. J'espère avoir des réponses rapidement. Je t'aime et tu me manques.

_Une Ashley totalement désemparée._  
_Londres, Ecole des fous, Ce 2 Septembre 2014_

* Dans la lettre IV, Ashley écrit à Jenna qu'elle enverra une lettre pour expliquer son histoire de couple avec Jackson à Yadir.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations, Retrouvailles et Lettre d'Ethan**

Je rentrai chez moi après la fin des cours, j'avais réussi à éviter Lola et Mélanie le reste de la journée. Jackson et ses amis ne se s'étaient pas montrés du reste de l'après-midi, ainsi, je me suis retrouvée seule jusqu'à mon retour à la maison. Rosie nettoyait les placards, je jetai mon sac sur le canapé. Ma mère m'entendit et m'appela. J'entrai dans son bureau et elle me fit signe de m'asseoir.

-Ashley, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Cela concerne notre déménagement à Londres, dit-elle gravement.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Tout ceci va te paraître fou et insensé, je suis désolée que tu aies à l'apprendre de cette manière. Tu es une Enchanteresse. Tu as de nombreux dons encore non-dévoilés.  
-Attends, je suis une Sorcière ? Dis-je abasourdie.  
-Non, tu es une Enchanteresse. Les Sorcières sont moins puissantes que nous, sauf celles qui utilisent de la magie noire. Et nous avons emménagés à Londres pour t'inscrire à Sainte Judith et Saint Daniel. Ces écoles privées sont réputées pour avoir le meilleur niveau scolaire aussi bien chez les humains que chez les créatures surnaturelles. Tes pouvoirs se révéleront dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, après tes 19 ans.  
-Maman, je veux bien croire tout ce que tu me dis, depuis quelques temps je me trouvais le comportement de certaines personnes bizarre, notamment toi, inviter ma proviseure était assez étrange…  
-Ta proviseure est humaine mais connait le monde surnaturel, tout comme son mari. Leur fils est un…  
-Un ?  
-C'est un loup-garou. Il y a beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-Et toi ?  
-Je suis une Enchanteresse, et ton père est un Enchanteur. Tu es une fille très puissante Ashley.  
-Tout cela paraît fou, dis-je en me relevant.  
-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, je voulais que tu conserves ta vie normale le plus longtemps possible. Malheureusement le temps ne peut être arrêté, tu devais être prévenue avant ton anniversaire.  
-Et Rosie ?  
-Ton père l'a sauvé de son mari au Brésil lors d'un voyage alors que j'étais enceinte de toi. Il la battait et allait la tuer, nous avons entendu des cris et ton père est entré dans les favelas et a arrêté son mari. Rosie a prêté allégeance à son sauveur, sachant qu'il était un Enchanteur. Ses voisins qui ont vu la scène l'ont accusé d'avoir invoqué un démon, ils allaient eux-aussi la tuer. Denis lui a trouvé un passeport et depuis, elle vit avec nous.  
-C'est une histoire terrible et magnifique. Rosie savait que j'étais une Enchanteresse et elle ne m'a jamais rien dit !  
-Son allégeance à ton père est infinie. Elle adore notre famille. Je pense que nous avons fait d'elle une femme heureuse et épanouie. Et puis, ton père est généreux avec elle.  
-Laisse-moi résumer la situation, une semaine avant mon anniversaire, j'apprends que les Sorcières, les Enchanteurs et les Loups Garous existent. Mes parents sont des Enchanteurs. Rosie savait. Nous avons emménagé à Londres pour m'inscrire dans une école à population surnaturelle élevée, je suis une Enchanteresse et, bien sûr, mon copain est un loup garou.  
-Tu sors officiellement avec Jackson ? Dit-elle surprise.  
-Maman, tu te préoccupes vraiment de ça maintenant ? Répondis-je troublée.  
-Tu restes ma fille ! Se défendit-elle.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, nous vîmes Rosie ouvrir, Jackson entra. Il attendit au pas de la porte, ma mère et moi sortîmes de son bureau.

-Jackson ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.  
-Bonjour Jackson, dit ma mère, il ne sait pas, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle alla dans la cuisine avec Rosie et me laissa avec Jackson, seule.

-Je sais pour les Sorcières, j'ai lu ton téléphone, avouai-je.  
-Nous savons que tu es allée dans les souterrains, et j'ai récupéré ça, dit-il en sortant mon collier de sa poche.  
-Mon collier ! M'exclamai-je.

Je récupérai mon collier et l'enfilai. Je remarquai qu'il avait les mains brûlées.

-Tu t'es brûlé en touchant la coupe ? Demandai-je.  
-En partie… Qui es-tu Ashley ?

Je regardai vers la cuisine, ma mère me fit signe de répondre.

-Je suis une Enchanteresse, je l'ai appris il y a cinq minutes.  
-Ah… Dit-il embarrassé, nous croyions que tu étais humaine, nous nous sommes un peu affolé à cause de ce que tu as pu voir dans les sous-sols.  
-Et maintenant ? Dis-je en souriant.  
-Maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance, tu es l'une des nôtres.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça. Il était dos à ma mère. Je lui lançai un regard, et elle pointa Jackson du doigt, puis alla dans une autre pièce. J'embrassai Jackson et l'enlaçai.

-Je dois signer une liste au lycée pour dire que je suis Surnaturelle ou je ne sais quoi ? Demandai-je ironique.  
-Non, répondit-il en souriant, et puis, tu es trop belle pour être humaine, ajouta-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas un argument valable ! Je suis très belle en tant qu'humaine aussi ! Me défendais-je.

Quelqu'un sonna à notre porte. J'ouvris. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

-Jenna ! Oh mon dieu ! Criai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Elle lâcha ses sacs de surprise et m'étreignit.

-Ashley ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai demandé à mes parents de me transférer à Londres, ils se sont expliqués avec les tiens et ont accepté que je vive ici, je suis inscrite à Sainte-Judith !  
-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! M'exclamai-je en sautillant, Jenna, je te présente Jackson.  
-J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.  
-Euh, je pense qu'Ashley m'aurait parlé de toi un jour ou l'autre, dit-il confus et embarrassé.  
-Pas de problème, je vais déposer mes affaires dans la première chambre que je trouve. Rosie est là ? Demanda Jenna.  
-Oui, dans la cuisine ! Dis-je en sautillant.

Une heure passa, Jackson fut autorisé à manger chez nous. Rosie nous prépara un délicieux poulet avec des pommes de terre et de la sauce aux piments, elle était tellement douée en cuisine !

-Vos pommes de terre sont délicieuses Rosie, fit Jenna, comme d'habitude.  
-Merci Mademoiselle Jenna, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, répondit-Rosie.  
-Maman, comment avez-vous négocié l'inscription de Jenna au lycée ? Demandai-je intriguée.

Jenna lança un regard interrogateur à ma mère, elle lui fit oui de la tête.

-Ashley, ta mère t'a parlé de ta véritable nature ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, il y a une heure, comme es-tu au courant ? Demandai-je abasourdie.  
-Je l'ai toujours su, je suis une Sorcière. Je n'ai rien dit parce-que j'étais tenue sous silence. Tu te rappelles mon appendicite l'année dernière ? J'ai voulu te dire que tu étais une Enchanteresse et je suis tombée malade avant même d'avoir prononcé une phrase. J'ai pris ça pour un signe du destin et je n'ai plus jamais rien dit à ce sujet.  
-Ton père avait jeté un sort de maladie immédiate sur toutes les personnes que tu fréquentais qui étaient au courant. Simple mesure de précaution, nous informa ma mère.  
-Vos pouvoirs sont fascinant, dit Jackson, le monde de la magie est surprenant.  
-La lycanthropie est une malédiction très ancienne créée par une Enchanteresse des Ténèbres il y a deux millénaires. A la base, cela devait être un sort qui rendait les hommes plus résistants et aptes à se battre et chasser des animaux comme les ours lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe, mais au lieu de cela, la sort a tourné en malédiction et a transformé les hommes en loups. Désespérée, cette Enchanteresse a fait appel à une de ses consœurs, une Enchanteresse des Lumières cependant, et celle-ci puisa dans la force de la Lune pour briser le maléfice. Cependant, la magie noire étant difficile à éradiquer entièrement, elle réussit à faire prendre le contrôle des leurs capacités aux loups, rapidité, force, régénération, mais lors de la pleine lune, ceux-ci ne pouvaient plus se contrôler sauf exception. De nombreux Enchanteurs et Sorciers ont cherché des moyens de vaincre la faille de la malédiction, des bagues de lune par exemple. On parle même d'hybridation avec les Vampires, mais je n'ai jamais pu vérifier si c'était vrai.  
-C'est passionnant, s'exclama Jackson.  
-Ma mère ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de toutes les pratiques de sorcelleries ou des autres créatures surnaturelles. A mes 16 ans, elle m'a juste dit que j'étais « spéciale ». Je ne l'ai jamais vu pratiquer.  
-Tes parents sont des humains Jenna, tu ne le savais pas ? S'exclama ma mère.  
-Je m'en suis douté, puis j'ai essayé quelque chose. J'ai lancé un sort autour de la maison qui empêchait toutes les créatures surnaturelles de rentrer. Mes parents sont passés. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas comme eux, et qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents.  
-Oh Jenna, jamais je ne m'en serais doutée.

Le dîner s'acheva, Jackson échangea quelques blagues avec ma mère, Jenna et même Rosie. Il était charmant. Il fut temps pour lui de partir.

-Salut, fit Jenna en partant dans sa chambre, bonne nuit Madame Benson, bonne nuit Rosie.  
-Bonne nuit, firent Rosie et ma mère.

J'accompagnai Jackson au pas de la porte.

-J'ai passé une magnifique soirée avec toi, et ta famille, ajouta-t-il en me dévorant de ses yeux bleu étincelant.  
-Encore ? L'agaçai-je.  
-Oui encore, avoua-t-il.

Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru sortir avec un des plus puissantes races de créatures surnaturelles. Tu me paraissais si…. Humaine.  
-Je te plais toujours ? Sinon je peux sortir avec Matt, le taquinai-je.  
-Ça m'étonnerait, dit-il en riant.  
-Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je.  
-A ton avis, pourquoi Lola a cassé avec lui l'année dernière ?  
-Parce-que c'est un goujat avec les filles ? Proposai-je.  
-Bien essayé. Il préfère les beaux garçons, acheva-t-il en me lâchant la taille et en sortant.

Bah mince alors. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

-Fais lui savoir que je vais au centre commercial ce week-end avec Jenna et qu'il peut venir avec nous ! Criai-je depuis ma porte.  
-Il préfère largement les matchs de football américain ! Me répondit une voix masculine en bas des escaliers.

Je refermai ma porte et croisai le regard de Rosie. Je lui souris et elle me rendit mon sourire. Elle devait avoir peur que je lui en veuille de ne m'avoir rien dit. Ma vie me paraissait enfin normale bien qu'anormale a contrario des autres personnes. Ma meilleure amie était une Sorcière. Tout devenait parfaitement normal avec cela.  
Trente minutes plus tard, mon père rentra et me donna une lettre. Je lui appris que maman m'avait tout raconté, tout se passa bien, il n'avait rien à ajouter, juste qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais aussi importante que ma mère pour lui.  
J'ouvris la lettre, c'était Ethan, mon ex.

_Lettre VIII_  
_Ethan à Ashley_

Ashley,

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Un manque impossible à cacher, à ressentir, à vivre. Je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Je me sens tellement misérable. Je n'aurais jamais du coucher avec cette fille lors de la soirée d'Ian. Je suis un mec abominable. Je t'ai humilié devant tout le lycée, tes amis, les miens, alors que je t'aime. Quel genre d'homme ferait ça ? Je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que tu ne ressortiras pas avec moi, mais je te supplie de me pardonner. Ne plus te voir est déjà douloureux, Jenna était la seule chose qui me raccrochait à toi au lycée, maintenant qu'elle est partie, je n'ai plus rien. Je suis tellement seul, je me permets de t'écrire ce que je ressens. Je t'aime et je suis désolé. Trouve en toi le cœur, magnifique et si bon, gentil, de me pardonner.

_Ethan_  
_Los Angeles, Ce 1er Septembre 2014_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre avec la Reine du Lycée et Réglages de Comptes**

_Londres, 3 Septembre 2014_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, et j'étais heureuse. Ma meilleure amie vivait avec moi, et je n'étais confrontée à aucun secret. Je pris une douche, m'habillai et me maquillai. Cet uniforme n'était pas si horrible que ça en fait.

-Salut Jenna, dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre.

L'uniforme lui allait plutôt bien, après tout, nous faisions la même taille.

-Salut, dit-elle en m'enlaçant, je stresse à mort.  
-Tu ne devrais pas stresser, les professeurs sont compétents et les élèves sympathiques. Mis à part les blogueurs du Scandals tout va bien, la rassurai-je.  
-J'avais oublié cette histoire ! Me dit-elle affolée.  
-T'inquiètes ! Ils sont inoffensifs. Ce sont juste des parasites, dis-je simplement.

Nous partîmes en cours, John n'était pas là, il devait avoir pris le bus précédent.

-Les potes de Jackson sont mignons. Ah et je n'ai pas pu te l'écrire, parce-que tu es arrivée hier, mais Matt est gay, donc tu peux tirer un trait dessus.  
-Je vais tirer rien du tout Ashley s'il est gay.

Silence.

-Ton jeu de mot était nul, tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

Nous rigolâmes si fort dans le bus que certaines personnes se retournèrent vers nous en nous lançant des regards réprobateurs.

-Je viens de retrouver ma meilleure amie, n'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Dis-je en guise de défense face à ces regards.  
-Bien sûr que si tu peux, mais tu peux aussi te la fermer, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai, une blonde, l'air hautain, me regardait de bas en haut.

-On t'a parlé à toi ? Répondis-je agressivement, ferme là et laisse les gens vivre petite pétasse.

Je fus prise d'une douleur au ventre. Cela venait de nulle part.

-Petite pétasse superficielle ? Répéta-t-elle, tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

Jenna me lança un regard inquiet et me donna la main. Elle fixa la fille et celle-ci fut prise du même mal que moi.

-La brune a du répondant, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, blondasse inoffensive, cracha-t-elle.

Tout ceci prit fin, nous descendîmes du bus et rejoignirent Jackson et ses amis dans la cour principale. Nous nous fîmes la bise et je présentai Jenna aux garçons.

-Enchanté, firent-ils.  
-Jackson, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Demandai-je.

Nous nous éloignâmes et nous assîmes sur un banc.

-Tu vois la fille là-bas, je lui montrai la blonde, tu la connais ?  
-Oui, c'est Jacquie Heard, c'est une élève de 3e année comme nous et c'est une Enchanteresse.  
-Elle m'a attaqué dans le bus, enfin elle m'a attaqué après que je lui dise qu'el...

Jackson était déjà parti et avait atteint Jacquie en moins de dix secondes. Celle-ci criait sur Jackson, celui-ci restait calme, de là où je voyais la scène en tout cas, puis elle le gifla. Rien ne se passa pendant cinq secondes, puis les garçons se mirent autour de Jackson et ils l'emmenèrent à Saint-Daniel. Jacquie me lança un regard de loin, qui devait sûrement en dire beaucoup sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi et s'en alla. Lola et Mélanie arrivèrent près de moi au même moment.

-Pourquoi elle te fixait comme ça Jacquie l'Embrouille ? Demanda Lola en me faisant la bise.  
-J'ai osé répondre à Sa Majesté la Reine je pense, qui d'autre part est une Enchanteresse, comme moi.

Mélanie et Lola eurent un regard complice, sourirent et Lola ajouta :

-Nous sommes contentes que tu ne sois pas qu'une humaine. Tu es super sympa, cela aurait été ennuyeux de ne pas partager avec toi des potins surnaturels.  
-Du calme les filles, je n'ai toujours pas mes dons, comme l'a dit ma mère, je suis officiellement l'Enchanteresse la plus inutile de la ville, voir du monde.

Elles rirent, la sonnerie retentit et Jenna sortit de l'administration. Elle nous rejoint en trotinant et sourit à mes nouvelles amies.

-Jenna, je te présente Lola et Mélanie, qui en passant ne m'ont toujours pas dit si elles étaient des fées, des loups, des vampires, des sorcières, et lutins...  
-Tu vas te calmer ma jolie ! S'exclama Lola en riant de plus belle, je suis un Vampire, et Mélanie est une Enchanteresse.  
-Tant de créatures surnaturelles au kilomètre carré ici ! M'exclamai-je exaspérée. Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas brûler au soleil ou briller comme dans Twilight ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, regarde, elle me montra un collier incrusté d'une pierre bleue magnifique caché sous son uniforme, c'est Mélanie qui l'a fait. L'année dernière j'étais une Sorcière mais nous nous sommes fait attaquer dans un camp de vacances, des Vampires ont tué des humains et nous avons essayé de leur venir en aide, malheureusement ils m'ont attrapé et c'était trop tard, Mélanie était trop loin. Ils me vidèrent de mon sang et me laissèrent pour morte. Mélanie utilisa toute sa magie pour tuer un Vampire, elle le traîna jusqu'à moi, je me débattais pour ne pas mourir, et je bus son sang. Je mourus une minute plus tard. Quelques heures après le drame, je me réveillai en transition, Mélanie avait eu le temps de trouver un bijou sur le corps d'une des victimes et l'avait enchanté, grâce à cette relique je pouvais résister au soleil.  
-Waouh, vous vivez de sacrés trucs, m'exclamai-je surprise, et désolée pour... ta mort.  
-Ça va, je le vis bien. Je me nourris seulement d'animaux ou de poches de sang de l'hôpital. Mes parents ont eu du mal à l'accepter, j'ai passé trois mois chez Mélanie avant de retourner chez moi.  
-Dur... Murmurai-je.

Des bruits de talons de mocassins se firent entendre. Oh mon dieu.

-Mesdemoiselles ! La sonnerie en retentit, êtes-vous sourdes ? ALLEZ EN CLASSE ! Hurla Madame Charlotte.  
-Oui Madame ! Répondîmes-nous en cœur, en courant vers notre salle de classe.

Nous finîmes à 13h, notre professeur de philosophie était absent. Ainsi, nous en profitâmes pour nous balader à Londres. Le groupe était au complet. Nous nous posâmes dans un parc et commençâmes à discuter, manger, et faire tout un tas de choses d'adolescents normaux.  
-Sinon Jenna, commença John, tu fais du sport non ?  
-Oui, je fais de la gymnastique, de la danse et de la lutte.  
-Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde rit, elle répondit :

-Vas-y.

Nous formâmes un cercle autour d'eux, John attrapa Jenna et la plaqua à terre.

-Aaah, gémit-il.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre, les mains sur la tête. Jenna s'assit sur son dos.

-Sorcière ! Se plaignit-il en riant et en pleurant de douleur.  
-Je dois le prendre comment ? S'exclama Jenna en riant à son tour.

Tout le monde rit et Jenna s'allongea à côté de John en l'imitant. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la porta sur son épaule. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Jackson m'attrapa à son tour et m'assieds sur ses jambes. Je pris sa main et nous nous regardâmes amoureusement. Pathétique. J'avais l'impression de vivre ces scènes « cul –cul la praline » des films pour adolescentes.

-Trop mignons, fit une voix perfide.

Tout le monde cessa de rire et se tourna. Jacquie, la peste Universelle, faisait son apparition.

-Casse-toi Perfide, lâcha Matt.  
-Ne fais pas le malin, bestiole, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Matt serra les poings, mais resta néanmoins à sa place. Il devait être impuissant face à Jacquie, et étant donné le magnifique surnom qu'elle lui avait donné, il devait être un loup.

-Laisse les tranquille, s'interposa Mélanie.

Elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Jacquie hésita, comprit qu'elle était en position d'infériorité et recula.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours entourée petite pétasse, dit-elle à mon égard.

Elle tourna les talons et partit.

-Tu l'as vraiment énervée ce matin on dirait, fit remarquer Matt.  
-Oui, on dirait que j'ai une nouvelle meilleure amie. Espérons qu'elle ne nous pose pas trop de problèmes.

L'après-midi passée, je rentrai chez moi en compagnie de Jenna, John et Jackson. Ils se posèrent à la maison, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait que Rosie.

-Coucou Rosie, dis-je en entrant.

Rosie sortit de la cuisine, et s'étonna du monde entrant dans la maison.

-Nous allons dans ma chambre, l'informai-je.

Nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre, John et Jackson par terre et Jenna sur mon lit, avec moi. Nous sortîmes nos affaires et en élèves sérieux, commençâmes à étudier.

-Vous croyiez que les créatures surnaturelles sont plus intelligentes que les humains ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-Pas du tout, ne crois pas que sous prétexte que tu es différente d'eux, tu es forcément supérieure, fit mon père en passant sa tête dans l'entrouverture de la porte.  
-Papa ! Cela fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, m'exclamai-je surprise.  
-J'ai beaucoup de travail ma chérie, désolé, ce sont tes nouveaux amis ? Tiens et bonjour Jenna.  
-Bonjour Monsieur Benson, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Bonjour Monsieur Benson, dit Jackson en se levant, lui serrant la main.

John fit de même.

-Travaillez bien en tout cas, vous n'avez pas de mémoire surnaturelle, blagua-t-il.

Nous rîmes puis continuâmes de travailler. Une heure plus tard, Jackson et John partirent et Jenna et moi nous retrouvâmes seules.

-Comment est-ce que tu trouves John ? Demandai-je.  
-Il est plutôt sexy dans son uniforme d'élève de Saint-Daniel. Par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'il est ! Avoua-t-elle.  
-J'en étais sûre ! C'est exactement ton genre. Gareth* lui ressemble un peu non ?  
-John est plus beau, grand et musclé, affirma-t-elle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je dis :

-Il faut que je réponde à une lettre, laisse-moi dix minutes et je reviens.  
-Je vais prendre une douche, m'informa-t-elle.

_Lettre IX_  
_Ashley à Ethan_

Cher garçon qui a brisé mon cœur, humilié en public et m'a rendu malheureuse,

Garde tes excuses Ethan. Tu m'as fait plus de peine que n'importe qui depuis que je suis née. Tu m'as résumé ton erreur en deux lignes, c'est ainsi que tu l'as vécu ? Deux lignes de ta vie ratées ? Laisse-moi t'écrire ce que MOI j'ai vécu.

« Il était une fois, une Ashley heureuse, sortant avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain du lycée. Un jour, au beau milieu d'une heure de lunch à la cantine, Ethan son merveilleux copain, le plus beau du lycée, le plus gentil et le plus attentionné l'invita à une soirée qui se déroulait dans une dizaine de jours. Il l'embrassa et repartit avec ses amis. Ashley était heureuse, elle appela sa meilleure amie et pendant trois jours au moins, elles arpentèrent les plus belles boutiques pour trouver la plus belle tenue, les plus belles chaussures, le plus beau maquillage, tout ça pour plaire à Ethan, le merveilleux garçon de l'équipe de football américain du lycée, de qui, en passant, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Le soir venu, Ashley et Jenna se rendirent chez Ian, l'ami d'Ethan. Elles passèrent une fabuleuse soirée en compagnie de tous leurs amis, leurs connaissances et même le chien de la famille. Ethan dansa avec Jenna et Ashley, ils rirent, passèrent une soirée inoubliable et rirent comme des fous. Cependant, à un moment de la soirée, Ashley ne trouvait plus Ethan. « As-tu vu Ethan ? Demanda-t-elle à un des garçons de la soirée » ; « Oui, il est à l'étage, répondit-il en continuant de danser avec une fille. » Elle montait alors à l'étage, ouvrit quelques portes, croisait quelques fumeurs d'herbe et pervers en tous genres, puis arrivait à la fatidique, tragique porte de la fin. Ne se doutant de rien, croyant trouver le garçon qu'elle aimait fumer quelque joint ou boire quelques bières avec des amis, elle vit le garçon qu'elle aimait avoir des relations avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Dévastée, tétanisée d'abord, outrée, puis dévastée, détruite de l'intérieure puis après les larmes, de l'extérieur, cette fille dont le cœur avait été brisé n'avait plus à penser au mal que ses talons pouvait lui procurer. Elle les laissa dans la maison et courut rentrer chez elle à pieds, seule, pleurant et se lamentant d'avoir été si stupide. Chez elle, la seule oreille qui avait été pour l'écouter avait été son employée de maison et amie, Rosie, qui a fait plus de bien dans toute sa vie que toi avec tes maudits chèques de dons aux associations caritatives. »

Alors non Ethan, je ne vais pas te pardonner. Tu m'as détruite et humiliée. N'espère pas avoir un retour sympathique de ma part. Merci de ne plus m'écrire.

_Ashley._  
_Londres, 3 Septembre 2014._

* Gareth est l'ex de Jenna


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Victoire Argent

Londres, 17 Septembre 2014

* Point de vue d'Ashley

Deux semaines passèrent dans lesquelles ma vie se résumait à aller en cours, me disputer avec Jacquie, rendre mes devoirs à l'heure et m'amuser avec mes amis. C'était la réunion des délégués de classe, j'avais été élue avec Lola, et nous allions à une réunion concernant le Bal de début d'année. Inexistante était ma surprise quand je vis Jacquie déjà assise dans la salle. Elle me toisa de son regard le plus méprisant et continua de parler avec son amie.

-Voilà Jacquie l'Embrouille, chuchotai-je à Lola.

Elle émit un léger rire et partit s'asseoir à côté d'une fille. Je fis de même et nous attendîmes le début de la réunion.

Le conseiller budgétaire du lycée nous laissa tout organiser, nos idées rentraient toutes dans le budget. Ce qui était cool, c'était que la fête était mixte, et nous avions une salle des fêtes sur quatre étages dans un des buildings de la ville. Elle était prévue pour le Vendredi 26 Septembre, de 20h à 4h. Nous avions tout ce dont nous avions besoin, enceintes, disc-jockeys, néons, lumières, boissons, nourriture, décorations. La réunion se termina, nous sortîmes de la salle et j'entendis Jacquie dire à son amie :

-Tu as vu ses cheveux ? Même un tissage c'est plus réaliste.

Je me retournai et pestiféra :

-Moi au moins j'ai de vrais cheveux Jacquie. Ça doit être dur à vivre de devoir se faire une couleur parce qu'au naturel tes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien.

-C'est toi qui vient parler cheveux avec moi ? Vick, dis-lui que ses cheveux sont horribles !

Vick ne dit rien et croisa les bras.

-Laisse tomber Jacquie, viens on y va.

-Pff, tu as de la chance que mon amie soit si indulgente envers les fautes de goûts capillaires.

Elle tourna les talons, je fis de même et retournai en cours. N'importe quoi elle.

A l'heure du déjeuner, nous décidâmes de manger en dehors du lycée pour être avec les garçons. Nous allâmes dans un fast-food et nous assîmes.

-Alors, commença Jackson, tu comptes aller au Bal de début d'année avec qui ?

Je lui donnai un coup de pieds dans les jambes.

-Stupide garçon, dis-je en riant.

-Moi je sais avec qui je veux y aller, dit John en souriant.

-Ah oui ? Dis-je faisant mine d'être intrigué, tout en plantant mes ongles dans la jambe de Jenna à ma gauche.

Elle me tapa la main et se replaça une mèche.

-Jenna, tu voudrais m'accompagner au Bal ? Demanda John en lui tendant une frite.

Elle éclata de rire, prit la frite et dit :

-Bien sûr, avec joie.

-Salut, fit une voix féminine derrière nous.

C'était Vick, la copine de Jacquie la Maléfique. Matt la considéra et se retourna pour parler avec Declan.

-Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Désolé il n'y a plus de place, dit sèchement Declan.

Elle baissa la tête et alla se poser sur une table, seule.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été si méchant ? Demandai-je à Declan.

-Cette fille est une peste. En plus c'est une amie de Jacquie.

-Pour autant qu'elle soit amie avec Jacquie elle n'est pas forcément aussi démoniaque qu'elle ! M'exclamai-je hors de moi, elle ne vous a rien fait non ?

Jackson baissa la tête.

-L'année dernière il y a eu une bataille des clans surnaturels, les humains qui côtoient le surnaturels peuvent participer. Il se trouve que Vick est une combattante hors pair. Elle ne peut pas défier la magie bien sûr, mais elle ne fait des loups qu'une bouchée si on l'arme de couteaux ou d'armes à feu. Elle est redoutable. Pendant cette bataille, Vick s'est mise du côté des Enchanteurs, minoritaires pourtant au lycée. Ceux-ci ont lancé de puissants sortilèges et ont rendu Vick aussi puissante, rapide et agile qu'un loup garou. Elle pouvait nous attraper et nous enfoncer des dagues dans les mollets, je ne te laisse pas imaginer le carnage. Vampires, Loups Garous, Sorciers. Elle les a tous mis hors-jeu.

-Elle a tué des gens ? M'outrai-je.

-Non, c'est une bataille surveillée par le lycée, c'est comme Hunger Games mais sans la mort. On peut être blessé mais quand nous sommes en trop grand danger, on est mis « hors-jeu » et on se fait téléporter par un Sorcier hors du terrain.

-Sympa, dis-je.

-Oui sympa, en attendant les Enchanteurs ont gagné une fois encore. Avec une combattante comme Vick dans leur équipe, les autres sont trop désavantagés et le combat n'est pas équitable.

-En attendant, elle ne voulait pas déchiqueter, elle voulait juste manger avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jacquie je pense. Cela doit être fatiguant d'être la meilleure amie de la peste du lycée quand on est une bonne personne au fond, la défendis-je.

Je regardai dans sa direction. Elle arborait un sourire radieux et mangeait ses frites avec grâce. Mensonge. Elle devait être dévastée que personne ne veuille d'elle. Il faudra que j'arrange cela un jour.

Nous retournâmes en cours et finîmes une énième journée de cours. Encore neuf mois. Jackson me raccompagna chez moi après l'aérobic et me proposa :

-Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas que mon serre-tête se retrouve dans les caves de la ville… Blaguai-je.

-Allez, dit-il en m'attrapant les hanches.

Je l'enlaçai puis l'embrassai, et répondis :

-Ce soir, 21h pile. Pas avant.

-C'est entendu princesse. Je suis à vos ordres.

-Imbécile, dis-je en le lâchant.

Je rentrai chez moi et commençai mes devoirs.

*Point de vue de Jenna

John était sur son lit, il jouait de la guitare. Encore dans son uniforme de Saint-Daniel, il était vraiment sexy. Ses cheveux blonds et sa petite barbe le rendaient parfait. Il avait un tel charme !

-Jenna ? Jenna ? M'appela-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondis-je abasourdie.

-Tu avais l'air de t'endormir, tu es fatiguée ?

-Non, non continue. C'est juste, tu joues si bien.

Il sourit. Ses dents blanches comme la neige étaient parfaitement alignées. Il était vraiment mignon.

-Tu sais, dit-il entre deux accords, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'accompagnes au Bal, je me voyais mal demander à Matt de m'accompagner.

Il remarqua que je ne ris pas à sa blague et s'empressa de dire :

-C'est une blague.

-J'avais compris, dis-je, sous le charme.

Je repensai à Jacquie et Vick, je lui demandai alors :

-Est-ce que vous avez des différents avec Vick et Jacquie ou vous ne les aimez pas juste parce qu'elles sont connues pour être des pestes ?

-Vick, on l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, nous a battu avec les Enchanteurs l'année dernière, mais elle ne nous a pas juste battu. Elle nous a blessés. Lors de ce concours, chaque élève signe une charte d'avertissement. Nous pouvons être gravement blessés, et cela ne faisait peur à aucune créature surnaturelle. Vick l'a signé aussi, consciente qu'elle pouvait être blessée à un degré bien plus supérieur que nous. Cependant, elle a plus blessé qu'elle ne l'a été, presque invincible. Même les Sorcières n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter. Elle leur jetait des dagues dans les jambes et les bras, elles étaient éliminées. Les Vampires ? Elle pouvait leur trancher la gorge, c'était élimination la seconde d'après. Tu sais bien que les Vampires sont déjà morts, ils n'avaient qu'à cicatriser après l'entaille, mais ça équivaut à une élimination. Pire que tout, les loups garous. Elle nous attrapait tous un à un et nous lacérait les jambes, les bras, le torse de ses dagues et couteaux. Cette fille est une véritable arme de destruction associée à la magie des Enchanteurs. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. La rumeur dit que sa famille a des origines françaises.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Victoire Argent, répondit John en posant sa guitare sur son lit.

Il se leva et alla chercher à boire. Je pris mon téléphone et envoya un texto à Ashley.

« Vick s'appelle Victoire Argent, elle a des origines françaises. »

John revint avec deux bouteilles de Coca et des verres, je remis mon téléphone dans mon sac.

-Sinon, à part la lutte, la gymnastique et la danse, quels sont tes hobbies ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-J'aime bien écouter de la musique, faire du shopping et bronzer au soleil, ce qui est impossible dans cette ville, dis-je en riant.

-Oui, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas gâtés à Londres. Et tes sortilèges de Sorcières ne peuvent pas te faire bronzer ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

-Non, la magie n'a rien de futile, m'exclamai-je, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je n'ai été confronté à la magie que lors des combats et j'ai trouvé ça passionnant et …

-Magique ? Le coupai-je.

-Exactement ! Dit-il en se grattant la barbe.

J'ouvris la bouteille de coca, et commençai à penser à une formule de déplacement de matière. Le Coca s'échappa doucement de la bouteille vers l'air, la bouteille se vida et le Coca forma une nappe ambrée au-dessus de nous. John attrapa ma main.

-C'est magnifique, dit-il.

Je m'approchai de lui et il m'attrapa les hanches. Sa tête pencha vers mon visage, son souffle chaud réchauffait chaque partie de mon corps, je sentais ma magie s'amplifier, mes sens, mon cœur s'accélérer, il allait m'embrasser.

CLAC. Une porte se ferma violement et l'appartement trembla. Je sursautai de surprise et le Coca se déversa sur nos têtes, inondant le bureau, le parquet, le lit, la guitare et surtout, nous.

-Oh mon dieu, soupirai-je.

Un garçon entra dans la pièce, il devait être plus âgé que John.

-Bah alors les amoureux, vous êtes tous mouillés ? Pourquoi il y a du Coca partout ? Vous êtes bizarres.

Il ferma la porte et nous laissa tremper dans le Coca. Mes cheveux, mes mains et mes habits étaient atrocement collés.

-Je suis désolé Jenna, dit John embarrassé, mon frère, Kyle, est un peu brusque. Il t'a fait peur et fait perdre contrôle, c'était beau mais…

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, puis l'embrassai.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Shopping, Rencards et Armistice.**

_Londres, 20 Septembre 2014._

Samedi. La journée que je préfère. Mis à part les deux heures de sport de 8h à 10h, la journée est relativement légère. Promenades dans des parcs, pique-nique, shopping, galeries d'arts, musées, ou devoirs à la maison, le samedi est synonyme de liberté.

-Mademoiselle Ashley ? M'appela Rosie, Monsieur Jackson est là.  
-J'arrive ! Criai-je.

Je rejoignis Jackson dans le salon en mettant ma boucle d'oreille à la hâte.

-Salut, dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche.

Il devait s'attendre à plus, car il fit une tête étonnée. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre cette maudite boucle d'oreille. Alors que je m'acharnai sur celle-ci, Jackson tenta de m'aider et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Attends ! M'écriai-je.

Et il fut propulsé sur le mur et retomba violemment sur le sol, que Rosie venait tout juste de cirer.

-Oh mon dieu, m'écriai-je de plus belle, ça va ?  
-Oui ça va, je crois que tu pourras te protéger toute seule très bientôt, tes dons arrivent de plus en plus depuis que ton anniversaire est passé.

Il se gratta la tête frénétiquement. Je l'avais ébouriffé, il s'était bien coiffé pour sortir faire les magasins avec moi, c'était d'un mignon. En effet, depuis mon anniversaire, mes dons, pouvoirs, ou je ne sais comment les appeler, faisaient apparition chaque jours à intervalles irrégulières. Ils s'exprimaient souvent lorsque je ressentais une émotion forte, comme de la colère, une joie extrême, et apparemment, maintenant, un simple énervement. Le 17 Septembre par exemple, je sortis avec Jackson au parc, une banale balade en amoureux. C'est alors que je vis un petit écureuil dans un arbre. Il était si mignon, Jackson l'appela avec je ne sais quelque instinct ou don de loup garou et il vint monter ma jambe, puis mon épaule et me caressa la joue. J'étais si émue par cette rencontre, oui je sais, cela peut paraître fragile, que j'exprimai un petit cri de joie. Dès lors, un vent violent souffla et décoiffa tout le monde, autant les hommes que les arbres, et emporta quelques magasins ambulants légers. On eut cru à une tornade mais ce n'en était aucunement une.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Jackson.  
-A rien, on y va ? Répondis-je en souriant.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, l'ascenseur n'ayant toujours pas été réparé, et allâmes faire du shopping pour la fête du lycée. Nous devions nous habiller comme dans les soirées de Gala de nos parents. Histoire de nous initier au monde mondain, maligne la proviseure. Il y avait même une association à laquelle faire des dons si nous le voulions, Beacon Hills Hospital Restauration.  
Nous rentrâmes dans une boutique chic du quartier et regardâmes les rayons. Jackson prit une chemise bleue et me la montra. Je ris.

-Tu penses vraiment rentrer dans cette chemise avec tes épaules ? M'esclaffai-je.  
-Tu aimes mes épaules ? Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je retournai à mes robes et vis une magnifique robe rouge. Pas trop simple, un peu sexy et pas trop pète à l'œil. Je la pris sans l'essayer, de toute façon il n'y avait pas de cabine, ici, on a la taille ou on l'a pas. Jackson prit un costume bleu électrique et un tee-shirt noir col en V. Nous payâmes, une fortune, pour ces maudits habits de soirée, et sortîmes du magasin. Il me manquait toujours les chaussures alors nous rentrâmes dans la boutique d'à côté, et nous vîmes Jacquie et Victoire en train de parler en essayant des chaussures.

-Je te préviens si elle vient te faire des embrouilles je la délocalise à Beacon Hills, la petite Enchanteresse survivra pas longtemps, maugréa Jackson.  
-Laisse, elles ne peuvent pas être si horribles que ça.

Nous parcourûmes les rayons, Victoire nous avait remarqué et continuait à parler avec Jacquie. Je trouvai une magnifique paire de chaussures rouges à talons. Je les essayai, Jackson s'exprima :

-Elles te vont super bien.

Je souris et les pris, puis croisai le regard de Jacquie la Terreur. Erreur Fatale. Elle arriva en trombe dans notre direction.

-Pas un mot, soufflai-je à Jackson.

Puis je me retournai vers elle. Victoire suivait désespérée d'une nouvelle dispute son amie, portant trois boîtes de chaussures.

-Alors les amoureux, on se prépare pour le Bal ? J'espère que...  
-Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? On ne t'a pas parlé, la coupai-je.

Je me retournai et souris à Jackson. Nous allâmes payer, j'entendais Jacquie pestiférer.

-Si tu veux savoir, Vick dit à Jacquie qu'elle l'avait cherché et qu'elle devrait arrêter d'embrouiller la première fille qu'elle croise. Elles ne sont pas toutes impressionnées par la Grande Jacquie, Reine du Bal de 1ère et 2nde année.  
-Exactement, dis-je en insérant mon code bancaire dans la machine.

Jackson prit mes articles et nous rentrâmes, il faisait anormalement beau. Il avait plu toute la semaine et le soleil était brillant. Le téléphone de Jackson sonna, il m'interrompit et me montra son téléphone, c'était Danny, son meilleur ami. Je savais juste qu'il habitait à Beacon Hills et qu'il était au courant que Jackson était un loup garou.  
Je continuai de marcher seule quand je vis John et Jenna discuter à un arrêt de bus. Ils étaient mignons ensemble. Jenna m'avait raconté qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais elle ne voulait pas l'ébruiter trop rapidement.

-Voilà, me dit Jackson en me rejoignant, je te raccompagne chez toi ou tu veux passer chez moi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-On rentre chez moi, j'ai envie de ne rien faire, répondis-je.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi et j'en profitai pour prendre une douche, laissant Jackson seul, dans le salon.

_**• Point de vue de Jackson**_

Ashley était partie prendre une douche. Je m'installai dans son canapé et attendit. Il faisait un peu chaud, je posai les sacs sur la table.

-Non Monsieur Jackson ! Non ! S'écria Rosie en prenant les sacs.

Elle partit avec et, sûrement, les déposa dans la chambre, mon costume avec. Ensuite entra le père d'Ashley. Il vint me serrer la main.

-Alors mec, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il le plus normalement du monde.  
-Bien et vous, Monsieur Benson ?  
- Appelle-moi Denis, me dit-il en souriant, alors comme ça vous avez une soirée bientôt ? J'ai vu la carte d'Ashley faire une petite dépense.  
-Oui, le Bal de début d'année.  
-Ma fille a quelques problèmes avec les Bals, il lui arrive souvent quelques ennuis, elle t'as raconté sa rupture avec Ethan ?  
-Non Monsieur.

Il se leva et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Il prit un air grave et dit :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir d'une quelconque manière ou tu le regretteras, louveteau, pesta-t-il, un sourire satisfait au visage.

Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé et déglutit :

-Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas mon genre, je tiens beaucoup à votre fille, me défendis-je.  
-Je l'espère, acheva- t-il en me donnant une frappe sur l'épaule, je l'espère pour toi.

• Point de vue de Jacquie

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de cavalier pour le bal. Certes nombreuses ont été les demandes, mais sérieuses elles ne l'étaient pas. Vick voulait y aller avec Matt mais elle n'osait pas demander. Ainsi, j'allais frapper chez lui pour lui demander d'y aller avec elle.  
Je frappai à la porte de chez Matt, un charmant garçon ouvrit.

-Bonjour, tu dois être le frère de Matt, dis-je en le voyant torse nu, tu peux lui dire que j'arrive ?

J'entrai chez lui et cherchai du regard Matt. Je l'entre-aperçus dans la cuisine, lui aussi torse nu.

-Dis donc, les tee-shirts vous ne connaissez pas dans cette maison, dis-je en souriant.

-Jacquie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris et énervé.  
-Relax beau gosse, je viens te demander de l'aide.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Tu es une pétasse.

Le garçon qui m'avait ouvert la porte émit un rire léger.

-Les gens changent, me défendis-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Un cavalier, enfin deux, je n'en ai pas trouvé et Vick sait avec qui elle veut aller mais n'ose pas demander.  
-Qui donc ?  
-Toi imbécile ! Dis-je en sortant une cannette de Coca.  
-Fais comme chez toi… Tu me demandes d'aller au Bal avec ta copine Vick ? Demanda Matt, un sourcil arqué.  
-As-tu le choix ?  
-Absolument, répondit-il en riant, et toi ?  
-Moi, je pensais que tu pouvais me présenter un de tes copains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dis-je en lançant un regard vers son ami torse nu, assis sur le canapé.

La porte claqua, nous nous retournâmes et virent un charmant garçon.

-Bande de cochons, murmurai-je un rire en coin.  
-C'est mon cousin, et il est hétéro. Tu es démoniaque, pars de chez moi s'il te plait.  
-Comment s'appelle ton cousin ? Dis-je en reposant la cannette sur la table.  
-Ethan, et il ne reste qu'une semaine. Il m'accompagne à la soirée de Vendr…  
-Tu as un rencard avec ton cousin hétéro ? Pathétique, vas-y avec Vick, tout le monde sera content.

Ethan posa ses valises dans le couloir, il était plutôt mignon, bronzé, et avait une barbe de trois jours.

-Salut beau gosse, tu choisis bien ton appartement si tu aimes les hommes, dis-je en sortant de l'appartement.

Je descendis deux marches du couloir, comptai jusqu'à trois et :

-Hey toi, je ne suis pas gay, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas, tes habits ? Ça te dit de m'accompagner à une soirée ? J'ai horriblement besoin d'un rencard sérieux, et tu es plutôt mignon.

Il eut une mine surprise et acquiesça. J'avais mon rencard, Vick aussi, mission accomplie.

**_• Point de vue d'Ashley_**

**__**_Londres, 22 Septembre 2014_

Le week-end était terminé, les cours reprenaient. Ainsi allait la Vie, c'était une dure Loi de la Nature du XXIe siècle pour nous, étudiants.

-Je peux prendre ton serre-tête ? Me demanda Jenna en rentrant dans ma chambre.  
-Ouais, ouais, vas-y, dis-je blasée.

Je finis d'appliquer du vernis sur mon doigt et attrapai mon sac, nous sortîmes et allâmes prendre le bus, comme d'habitude. John était toujours au pas de notre bâtiment depuis qu'il sortait avec Jenna.

-Salut les filles.

Il me fit la bise et embrassa Jenna. Il lui attrapa la main et ils marchèrent. Je tenais la chandelle, clairement.

-A ce qu'il paraît, Jacquie est venue demander à Matt un rencard pour elle et sa copine Vick, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, Jacquie va avec le cousin de Matt et Vick avec Matt, m'informa John.  
-Tant mieux pour elle, dis-je sèchement.

Nous entrâmes dans le bus et attendîmes l'arrêt du lycée silencieusement. Jacquie était au fond du bus, et ne me porta aucun regard. Nous descendîmes du bus, Vick l'attendait, elle parlait avec Matt. C'était peut-être la première fois que je la vis sourire. Elle m'aperçut marcher à côté de Jacquie et son sourire disparut aussitôt. Je lui souris de loin et elle parut s'apaiser. Jacquie fit un signe de tête à Matt et partit avec Vick.  
-Elles ont l'air de bonne humeur, dis-je à l'égard de Matt.  
-Oui, la Reine a eu tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la fête, dit-il ironiquement.  
-Quel est ce ton ? Demandai-je intriguée, tu ne comptes pas la lâcher, Victoire ne mérite pas d'être traitée ainsi, je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille au fond.  
-Très au fond alors, fit Declan.  
-Vous jugez trop vite, la défendis-je.

Vick riait au loin avec Jacquie, elles n'avaient pas l'air si terribles. Peut-être qu'elles ont juste du mal à s'intégrer avec les autres jeunes surnaturels, alors elles se forgent une apparence méprisante. Jackson arriva et me prit dans ses bras.

-Salut toi, dit-il en m'embrassant.  
-J'ai envie de manger avec Jacquie et Victoire ce midi, dis-je directement.  
-Fais ce que tu veux, ça ne plaira peut-être pas à Lola et Mélanie.  
-Je m'en fiche, je peux manger avec qui je veux.

Nous allâmes en cours, je m'assis à côté de Lola et lui chuchotai :

-Je vais manger avec Jacquie et Victoire ce midi, tu m'accompagnes ?  
-Autant manger avec le Diable, il sera plus aimable que cette démone.  
-Vous êtes si dures avec elles, dis-je simplement.

Pourquoi mépriser autant une personne qui n'arrive pas à s'intégrer ? La carapace forgée par Jacquie faisait effet en tout cas, elle était douée. Enfin je l'espérais, cela aurait été un comble qu'elle fût aussi horrible que tout le monde le dise.

Les cours de la matinée passés, je me dirigeais en direction du réfectoire après tout le monde, afin de m'asseoir avec Jacquie et Vick dès que je pus les trouver.  
Elles étaient assises au milieu du réfectoire, avec une autre fille, elles mangeaient silencieusement. Jacquie se remettait un peu de mascara, Vick regardait ses ongles et leur amie les regardait distraite. Il n'y avait plus de chaises. Je me postai devant la table et dis à l'attention de leur amie :

-Pars.

Elle partit sans rien dire. C'était vraiment facile d'avoir ce que l'on voulait quand on sortait avec Jackson Whittemore.

Je m'assis à côté de Vick et leur souris. Elles me dévisagèrent.

-C'est un affront ? Demanda Jacquie.  
-Une offre de paix, répondis-je.

Vick eu un sourire en coin.

-On ne peut plus se battre à chaque fois qu'on se croise, ajoutai-je.

Jacquie regarda Vick, qui acquiesça.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Demanda Jacquie.  
-Une amie ? Dis-je en souriant.

Elle arqua un sourcil, puis sourit.

-Je suis une personne terrifiante, tu sais cela, Ashley Benson.  
-Je suis une Enchanteresse, je sors avec un loup garou et ma meilleure amie est une Sorcière, je pense que le côté terrifiant de la vie, je l'ai dépassé.

Nous rîmes et mangeâmes. J'avais réussi à briser la glace avec Jacquie, et c'était un grand pas dans l'histoire ma vie.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Un Bal anormal, un lustre bancal et un sortilège fatal.**

_Londres, 26 Septembre 2014_

Jenna et moi nous préparâmes pour le Bal, John et Jackson étaient assis dans le salon. Nous devions être parfaites.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies brisé la glace avec Jacquie, on aurait vraiment cru qu'elle voulait ta peau cette fille, me dit Jenna en s'appliquant une couche de mascara sur les cils.  
-T'inquiètes, je me suis occupée de tout.

J'attirai le rouge à lèvres qui était sur mon lit jusqu'à moi, je maîtrisais enfin la Télékinésie, et m'en appliquai une dernière couche avant de le ranger dans ma pochette. Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et je demandai à Jackson :

-Alors ?

-Tu es sublime, m'annonça Jackson tout sourire.  
-Je l'espère ! Lui répondis-je en l'attrapant par la main, on y va ?

Nous descendîmes, par l'escalier, l'ascenseur n'avait toujours pas été réparé, et montâmes dans la limousine de Jackson.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes, la fête battait déjà de son plein, la musique était forte, les boissons coulaient à flot et la nourriture était abondante. Nous nous posâmes à une table, Vick nous rejoignis avec Matt.

-Vous voulez du Coca ? Demanda Matt.  
-Surtout pas ! S'écrièrent John et Jenna.

Nous eûmes un regard intrigué puis nous rîmes.

-Jacquie arrive avec son cavalier, nous informa Vick.

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, Jacquie arriva au bras… d'Ethan ? Il m'aperçut et me fit un large sourire.

-C'est une blague, murmurai-je.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jackson intrigué.  
-C'est Ethan, mon ex.

Ethan gratifia d'un sourire de conquérant mes amis et se vit attribuer un magnifique coup de poing sur le nez, cadeau approprié de Jackson.

-T'es qu'un connard, dit-il.

Jacquie émit un cri d'effroi.

-Jackson ! Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? S'écria-t-elle énervée.  
-C'est mon ex petit copain, dis-je à l'égard de Jacquie, il m'a trompé lors d'une soirée l'année dernière à Los Angeles. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Ethan releva les yeux, ils étaient anormalement… jaunes ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi… Dis-je.  
-Je l'ai mérité, lança Ethan en se relevant, je voulais te dire en face que j'étais désolé.  
-Attend, tu m'as utilisé pour aller voir ton ex à une soirée dans laquelle tu ne pouvais pas rentrer sans être invité ? S'exclama Jacquie.  
-Jacquie calme toi, s'exprima Vick.  
-Je vais te refaire le visage, menaça Jackson.  
-Et en plus c'est Ashley ? Cria de plus belle Jacquie.  
-Jacquie ! S'écria Vick.  
-Arrêtez ! S'écria Jenna de plus belle.  
-Les mecs ! Crièrent John et Matt.

Une explosion retentit et le lustre central tomba sur la piste de danse. Un feu énorme s'alluma.

-Oh mon dieu il faut évacuer ! M'écriai-je.

Jackson attrapa Ethan et lui mit des coups de poings. Ethan lui donna un violent coup de pied, il s'étala sur dix mètres. Le bruit de la foule était insupportable, mêlé à la musique, aux cris. Jackson et Ethan se battait et risquaient de blesser des gens, sans compter eux-mêmes.

-Jenna sors d'ici avec les autres je m'occupe d'eux ! Criai-je.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule ! Cria Jenna.

Une colonne s'effondra entre nous.

-Cours ! Criai-je.

Jacquie me lança un regard inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas un accident, regarde.

Elle me montra du doigt le troisième étage, il y avait des ombres étranges qui rôdaient.

-Ce n'est pas bon, on doit faire sortir ces deux-là avant que ces… ombres descendent.  
-Jackson ! Criai-je.

Il attrapa Ethan et le lança dans les flammes. Celui-ci glissa jusqu'à elles et s'arrêta avant de se cogner contre une colonne enflammée s'étant effondrée.

-Il va y avoir la police et les pompiers Ashley, on doit faire vite, me dit-elle.

Elle me tendit sa main, je l'attrapai sans comprendre.

-Répète après moi, m'ordonna-t-elle.

_Corp de corpul meu, ca durerea este detine;_  
_Noaptea creatura, care du rează de durere ai;_  
_Noaptea creatura, care de durere ai nevoie._

Jackson et Ethan furent immobilisés et se prirent la tête entre les mains.

-Tu es douée, me souffla Jacquie, maintenant comment est-ce qu'on les sort ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux ombres au troisième étage, elles n'y étaient plus.

-On doit partir, le bâtiment s'écroule ! Cria-t-elle en voyant les escaliers du deuxième étage s'affaisser.

Les garçons se relevèrent et examinèrent la situation, j'attrapai Jackson par le bras et Jacquie gifla Ethan. Nous criâmes aux garçons :

-Courrez !

Ils relevèrent la tête et nous attrapèrent. Ethan me mit sur son épaule et Jackson fit de même pour Jacquie, et ils cherchèrent une issue dans les couloirs du building. Le feu était omniprésent et il était difficile de respirer.

-Jackson ! Criai-je, Jacquie s'est évanouie !  
-On doit se dépêcher, soupira-t-il.

Ethan trébucha et nous tombâmes. Quelque chose me tira par la cheville vers les flammes.

-Ethan ! Criai-je.

La main noire et démoniaque persistait, je ne pouvais pas me débattre, seul Ethan me retenait.

-Ashley ! Cria-t-il, ton collier, il brille !

En effet, mon collier en forme de croissant de lune brillait. Je posai ma main sur la lune d'argent, elle était brûlante.

-Lâche une de mes mains ! Criai-je à Ethan.  
-Tu es sûre de toi ? Hurla-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête. Il lâcha ma main droite, j'attrapai la main noire qui me retenait la cheville et pensai à quelque chose de magique, n'importe quoi, de la lumière, du feu, puis un éclair de lumière jaillit de ma main et la main lâcha prise. Ethan me tira vers lui et m'enlaça, puis m'attrapa et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Nous arrivâmes dans le hall, resté bloqué. C'était un piège, mais de qui ?

-Ashley ! S'écria Vick, tu vas bien ?

Sa longue robe de soie était devenue un tee-shirt. Elle portait un mini-short avec une ceinture, où se trouvait deux dagues et un pistolet. Elle remarqua que je regardais sa ceinture et s'empressa de dire :

-Je suis toujours armée, où est Jacquie ?  
-Elle n'est pas avec vous ? Et Jackson ?  
-Non, dit Matt gravement, les portes se sont fermées quand on a voulu sortir. Seule Jenna est sortie à temps comme tu lui as demandé.  
-Quelqu'un veut clairement nous faire du mal, et pas au sens de _Scandals_. Quelqu'un veut la mort de quelqu'un ici, ajouta John.  
-Où sont Mélanie et Lola ? Demandai-je.  
-Elles étaient avec nous quand nous avons fui, puis nous avons été séparé par la foule, m'informa Vick.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le bâtiment, puis un cri aigu.

-C'est Jacquie ! S'écria Vick en s'élançant dans les escaliers.  
-Vick revient ! Lança Matt en accourant à sa suite.  
-Venez avec moi, je vous en supplie, c'est ma seule amie…

Je fus prise de pitié en voyant son visage désespéré. Je regardai Ethan.

-On règlera nos problèmes plus tard Ethan, pour l'instant, tu es juste un loup garou en plus prisonnier de ce bâtiment, et on doit tout faire pour s'en sortir. Nous montâmes les escaliers et découvrîmes quelques corps écrasés sous les colonnes, des chaussures, et des tissus déchirés.  
-Oh mon dieu… Murmura Vick.

*

_**• Point de vue de Jenna**_

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, ne cessait de répéter le policier, articulez.  
- Laissez-moi je vous dis ! Je veux parler à la proviseure !  
-Jenna ! S'écria-t-elle en me voyant, venez avec moi, laissez-là je vous prie, vous voyez bien que cette petite est troublée.

Madame Whittemore m'éloigna du policier et me dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ? Un accident ?  
-Je le crains Madame, tout le monde est resté à l'intérieur, murmurai-je en sanglotant.  
-Tout le monde ? Mais tous les élèves sont dehors en train de crier ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Je la regardai tristement.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, qui est resté à l'intérieur ?  
-Ashley, Victoire, Jacquie, Lola, Mélanie, Matt, John, Jackson et Ethan, une ancienne connaissance. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ce désastre je n'étais pas assez puissante.  
-Oh ma pauvre, viens par là.

Elle m'enlaça.

-Nous trouverons une solution à ce problème.  
-Il y a autre chose Madame Whittemore, dis-je.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Quelque chose de magique scelle toutes les entrées et sorties du bâtiment, c'est l'œuvre d'une créature surnaturelle qui veut la mort de quelqu'un, dis-je gravement.

Nous regardâmes le bâtiment, scellé de toutes parts par des enchantements inconnus.

_**• Point de vue de Jacquie**_

Nous étions coincés dans une petite salle, sûrement au deuxième ou troisième étage. Une créature sombre nous avait suivi, avait attrapé Jackson et l'avait jeté au loin, au fond de la pièce. J'y avais accouru et lancé un enchantement de protection autour de celle-ci. La bête, la créature, attendait au pas de la porte. Jackson était inconscient.

-Réveille-toi bon sang, murmurai-je.

Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux, je pouvais distinguer la lune par la fenêtre. Je trainais le corps de Jackson par terre, le plaça dans un angle certain, si bien qu'il fut illuminé par les rayons de lune.

-Bon, allons-y.

Je regardai la créature, elle m'attendait. Je n'avais aucun temps à perdre.

_-Phesmatos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus._

Jackson bougea. Je recommençai :

_-Phesmatos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus._

Jackson guérissait plus vite et ouvrit les yeux.

-Jacquie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en se massant le crâne.  
-Je te rends plus fort, dis-je doucement, _Phesmatos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus_

Je commençai à saigner du nez, la créature rentra dans la pièce, mon sortilège de protection avait cessé.

-_Phesmatos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus_ ! Hurlai-je.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Ombres, Visions et Dagues de Combat**

_**• **__**Point de vue d'Ashley**_

Il y avait quelques élèves blessés inconscients. Ils jonchaient le couloir, Ethan et Vick vérifiaient leur pouls. John et Matt étaient restés dans le hall, au cas où d'autres élèves tenteraient de sortir, afin de les retenir dans le hall et les empêcher de monter à l'étage.

-Ils sont vivants, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils étaient morts, souffla Vick en vérifiant le pouls du dernier élève inconscient du couloir.  
-Tout comme moi, dis-je.

Nous continuâmes notre avancée dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Étrangement, c'était Vick qui menait la danse. Lampe torche dans la main gauche, pistolet dans la main droite, le kit parfait d'une espionne. Un bruit de fer retentit, peut-être au deuxième étage, ou au troisième. Puis un grognement.

-Jackson ! Etouffai-je dans un cri.

Vick courut dans la direction de la cage d'escalier et l'ouvrit, mais elle fut propulsée en arrière d'un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. Celle-ci se cogna violement sur le mur derrière elle et emporta un tableau de décoration dans sa chute. Ethan sortit les crocs et ses yeux jaunes luisaient dans l'obscurité. Ici, le feu n'avait pas progressé. Vick dégaina deux pistolets et commença à tirer sur une créature noire qui sortait de la cage d'escalier.

-Ce n'est pas matériel ! Criai-je.  
-Sans blague la magicienne, t'as quelque chose pour m'aider ? Les balles c'est pas comme la magie, ce n'est pas infini, me coupa Vick en lâchant son pistolet.

Elle alla directement au corps à corps avec l'ombre. Celle-ci n'avait pas d'arme sur elle mais elle était rapide et puissante, mais Vick était rapide et esquivait la plupart des coups. Ethan plaqua l'ombre à terre, et au moment d'atterrir au sol, l'ombre se dissipa.

-Tu sautes vraiment sur tout ce qui bouge, lança froidement Vick en ramassant ses pistolets.

Ethan ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'engager dans la cage d'escalier. Vick m'adressa un sourire et me fit signe de suivre.

*

**_• Point de vue de Jenna_**

-Madame Whittemore, je ne parviens pas à retrouver l'origine du sortilège, c'est l'œuvre d'un puissant Enchanteur des Ténèbres, voire pire. Qui voudrait qu'une telle catastrophe arrive ?  
-Réessaye Jenna, me dit sans répondre la proviseure.

Nous nous étions assises dans un parc à côté du building, pour être au calme.

-J'ai besoin du sang d'une personne de la famille pour retrouver la personne qui a fait ce sortilège, dis-je désespérée.  
-Essaye ceci, dit la proviseure en me tendant un morceau de papier.

Il y avait écrit une formule en latin.

-C'est un sort que je n'ai jamais appris, on dirait… Un sort de localisation avancé ? Qui l'a écrit ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Une amie à moi. Essaye.

Je me concentrai davantage. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et prononça :

-_Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe, Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe._

Je commençai à voir des choses.

-Il y a des ombres. Du feu… Attendez, je suis en train de voir le bâtiment en ce moment ! M'écriai-je.  
-Continue, m'incita la proviseure.  
_-Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe_… Je vois… Jacquie, inconsciente. Elle saigne, elle est gravement blessée ! Et…

*

_**• Point de vue d'Ashley**_

Nous arrivâmes dans une salle complètement dévastée. Au fond, près de la fenêtre, une ombre tenait Jackson, par-dessus le rebord.

-Jackson ! Hurlai-je.

L'ombre se tourna vers nous, et disparut, lâchant Jackson dans le vide.

Ethan se déplaça à une vitesse folle à la fenêtre et rattrapa Jackson par le col de la chemise, manquant de la déchirer.

-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus… Lança Ethan.

Vick posa le pistolet qu'elle avait en main sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attrapa Jackson par le bras, et le releva avec Ethan. En passant par le rebord de la fenêtre, Jackson fit tomber le pistolet.

-Jackson ! S'écria Vick, comment on va expliquer qu'un pistolet avec mes empruntes tombe du deuxième étage du building ?  
-Désolé, dit-il en se grattant la tête.  
-Attendez, où est Jacquie ? Demanda Vick.  
-Elle était là, dans le coin de la pièce… Murmura Jackson.

Vick regarda par la fenêtre, la police, les pompiers, le SAMU, il y avait beaucoup trop de services publics.

-Des élèves inconscients, une disparition, une adolescente armée… Comment expliquer tout ça, se demanda-t-elle.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-On doit sortir d'ici et retrouver Jacquie, dis-je.  
-Oui, mais comment ? Ajouta Jackson.  
-Je crois avoir une petite idée en tête… Murmurai-je, mais d'abord, il faudrait trouver Lola et Mélanie. Retournons dans le hall voir si elles ne sont pas là-bas.

Nous retournâmes dans le hall et retrouvâmes Lola et Mélanie avec John et Matt. Il y avait quelques élèves blessés assis dans un coin, ils contrôlaient bien la situation.

-Ashley ! S'écria Lola, elle vint m'enlacer et continua, en chuchotant, Mélanie n'arrive pas à sortir, la porte est scellée par un enchantement. Ce n'est définitivement pas l'œuvre d'une Sorcière, mais une créature plus puissante.  
-Vous avez utilisé la magie devant les élèves ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-Je les ai contraint à oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu dès leur sortie du bâtiment, me rassura Lola, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Une créature étrange, une ombre. C'est tout ce qu'on a pu voir, dis-je déçue.  
-Elles sont fortes, et rapides, et je pense que ce ne sont que des pions, lança Vick en rangeant son pistolet dans sa ceinture, une force supérieure devait les contrôler, ou juste leur avait donné un ordre. Ils n'avaient pas l'air pourvus de conscience, on aurait dit des soldats robotisé version ténèbres.  
-Essayons de briser cet enchantement, à plusieurs nous devrions y arriver, proposai-je.

Je pris la main de Mélanie et nous inspirâmes profondément.

-_Phasmatos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos._

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un frappait la porte, au loin.

-Ça marche, murmura Mélanie, _Phasmatos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos._

Nous commençâmes à saigner du nez.

-La résistance est trop forte ! Criai-je.  
-On doit forcer le passage Ashley ! _Phasmatos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos !_

Je fus prise d'un mal de ventre atroce, Mélanie se tordit au sol. Le bruit sourd se fit entendre plus fort.

-Arrêtez ! Vous allez vous tuer ! Cria Jackson.  
-_Phasmatos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos_ ! Hurlai-je.

*

_**• Point de vue de Vick.**_

Ashley et Mélanie s'étaient écroulées au sol et la porte s'était ouverte d'un coup. Nous devions évacuer le bâtiment afin que les autres élèves oublient tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Dehors ! Criai-je en tirant sur le plafond.

Les élèves, affolés, sortirent tous d'un coup, et oublièrent tout en passant le seuil de la porte.

-Tu sais que tu es sexy en femme autoritaire ? Me souffla Ethan en m'attrapant la hanche.

Je le pris par les épaules et le mis à terre.

-Ton ex est inconsciente et son amie aussi, Jacquie a disparu et tu viens me draguer ? N'as-tu aucun sens moral ? Dis-je en lui bloquant l'épaule au sol.

Il était immobilisé. S'il bougeait, je lui cassais l'épaule.

-C'est bon, râla-t-il.

Je le lâchai, la police entra dans le bâtiment et nous pointa de leurs revolvers. Heureusement que j'avais caché mes armes dans mes doublures de short et mes couteaux dans mes cheveux et mes bottes.

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? Demanda un agent.

Je me retournai et me forçait à pleurer.

-Oh mon dieu monsieur l'agent, pleurnichai-je, des gens sont inconscient au premier et au deuxième étage, vous devriez aller les aider, nous nous occupons de nos amis.

Les agents montèrent, ainsi que des ambulanciers.

-Tu es douée, me souffla Ethan.  
-La ferme et aide nous à sortir Mélanie et Ashley de là.

Nous réussîmes à sortir de la foule, Jackson nous emmena tous chez lui. Ashley et Mélanie étaient toujours inconscientes, la proviseure nous rejoignit avec Jenna et une réunion dans le salon s'imposa.

-Les enfants, je crois que nous avons un problème, dit la proviseure d'un ton très solennel.  
-Vous croyez ? Dis-je en sortant mes couteaux de mes bottes, de mes cheveux et de mon short, les posant un à un sur la table, puis en sortant mes deux révolvers, enclenchant le cran de sécurité et les posant à côté des couteaux.

Tout le monde regarda mes armes.

-C'est lourd, dis-je en guise de défense.

Une femme entra, affolée, avec un homme.

-Marjorie, Denis, asseyez-vous… Commença la proviseure  
-Où est ma fille ? Demanda ladite Marjorie d'autant plus affolée.  
-Elle dort, dans une chambre, avec son amie, elles vont bien. Elles ont juste surestimé leur puissance magique.

J'en conclus qu'elle devait être la mère d'Ashley. Ils s'assirent sur un fauteuil et la proviseure continua.

-C'est une attaque, qui visais l'un de vous, dit-elle avec sérieux.

La proviseure était une humaine, comme moi. Elle en savait beaucoup sur le monde surnaturel, sur les différentes créatures, mais aussi sur les problèmes de ce monde auquel ni elle, ni moi, n'appartenons vraiment.

-Jenna, dis-leur ce que tu as vu.

Jenna prit son verre entre les mains et le serra.

-C'était vague, flou, je ne suis pas sûre… Mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu Jacquie. Elle était quelque part dans un endroit sombre, avec un plafond bas et en pierre, sûrement un souterrain. Des ombres la tenaient, elle était inconsciente. Ensuite ils la mirent au sol et l'abandonnèrent dans une sorte de salle. Ma vision se décala, comme si je voyais grâce à une caméra, et je vis le visage d'un homme. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, puis me sourit. Et je vis une sorte d'horreur, comme le massacre des Sorcières de Salem. La vision s'arrêta et Madame Whittemore me tenait dans ses bras. Je pensais vraiment être consciente et parler à Madame Whittemore, mais j'étais en réalité en transe…  
-Et c'était cet homme qui contrôlait sa vision. Il est très puissant, continua la proviseure.  
-Attendez, l'interrompit Monsieur Benson, vous dites qu'il pouvait « contrôler » la vision de Jenna ?  
-C'est cela, approuva Madame Whittemore.

Monsieur Benson et Madame Benson se regardèrent, l'air horrifié.

-Je crois que je sais à qui nous avons à faire. Et ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Je posai les yeux sur mes armes. A l'évidence, j'allais m'en servir très bientôt.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Passé, Coup de Poing et Vampire**

_Londres, 29 Septembre 2014_

_**• **__**Point de vue d'Ashley**_

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, il devait être six heures, il faisait encore nuit dehors. Jackson était assis sur un fauteuil de ma chambre et dormais comme un bébé. Dans deux heures, nous allions reprendre les cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aucune menace surnaturelle ne planait autour de ma tête, aucun loup garou n'avait été blessé durant la soirée, et personne n'avait perdu d'armes à feu en plein milieu d'une réception. J'enfilai un kimono de soie blanc et allai dans la cuisine. Rosie préparait le café.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.  
-Bonjour Rosie, dis-je en me coiffant, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien mieux que vous Mademoiselle, dit-elle en sortant des toasts et du beurre.  
-C'est sûrement vrai, heureusement que tout le monde s'en est bien sorti.

Rosie me prépara des toasts et me servit du café. La maison était silencieuse. Dehors, peu de voitures circulaient dans notre rue, à cette heure-ci. Une quiétude étrange planait autour de la maison.

-Vous savez Mademoiselle, me dit Rosie et ouvrant les fenêtres, Monsieur et Madame Benson se sont inquiétés de votre état de santé quand vous étiez de sortie avec Monsieur Jackson samedi. Ils disent que vous n'êtes pas prête à pratiquer. Vous savez, dans mon pays, les filles sont mariées à 12 ans. Elles pratiquent très jeunes. Ce n'est pas forcément moral, mais une jeune fille occidentale de 19 ans peut pratiquer, du moins, c'est ce que je pense.  
-Rosie, tu n'es pas sûre que mes parents parlent de pratiquer la magie ? Demandai-je intriguée.

Elle arqua un sourcil et son visage changea, je compris qu'elle avait dû comprendre qu'elle avait mal envisagé la conversation de mes parents.

-C'est vrai Mademoiselle, ils devaient parler de ça.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et mon père entra dans la cuisine. Rosie lui servit aussitôt une tasse de café, il l'en remercia.

-Bonjour Rosie, merci, il me regarda, comment ça va toi ?

Il s'approcha de moi en m'embrassa la tête.

-Si on exclut le fait que Vendredi soir, des ombres sont venues nous attaquer, que mon ex est un loup garou et que je suis tombée dans les pommes, sans compter que mes parents ne veulent pas me dire ce qu'ils savent de toute cette histoire, la vie est plutôt banale, dis-je sèchement.

Il sourit.

-Ne souris pas ! Criai-je en lui lançant une serviette.  
-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien avec ta mère, on en a déjà parlé, tu sauras tout si nos méfiances deviennent véridiques.  
-Ouais ouais, murmurai-je.  
-Tu es devenue une Enchanteresse mais tu es restée ma petite fille bougonne, me charia-t-il en me relançant la serviette.

Je tentai de l'arrêter par la pensée au-dessus de la table mais je la brûlai et ses cendres s'étalèrent sur la table.

-Mince, soufflai-je déçue.  
-J'en conclus que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais faire… Dit-il en rassemblant les cendres par télékinésie.

Rosie fit le reste et les mit dans un sac et les jeta à la poubelle. Jackson entra, torse nu.

-Bonjour, dit-il.  
-Jackson, dis-je.  
-Salut bébé.  
-Jackson, répétai-je.

Mon père regarda Jackson et me lança un regard complice. J'inclinai ma tête vers la droite et expirai. Mon père prit Jackson entre les épaules et dit :

-Tu ferais bien de mettre un pantalon avant de choquer Rosie.

Jackson baissa la tête et la releva vers moi. Je buvais mon café, le regardai dans les yeux puis plus bas et il alla dans ma chambre chercher son pantalon.

-Je pensais que tu allais lui infliger un méchant sortilège de douleur, dis-je en croquant mon toast.  
-J'aurai pu, mais dans l'état où il était, je préférerai garder tout son patrimoine intact, pour le plaisir de ma fille au moins.  
-Papa ! Criai-je en riant.

Je lui jetai ma tartine et il l'attrapa au vol.

-Je dois aller bosser, à ce soir ma chérie, dit–il en prenant sa sacoche et en sortant.  
-Ouais c'est ça, à ce soir, répondis-je en finissant mon café.

*

Après la cantine, Jenna et moi allâmes au CDI pour travailler sur un projet à deux.

-Tes parents t'ont dit quelque chose pour l'attaque de vendredi ? Me demanda Jenna.  
-Non.  
-Et pour Jacquie ?

Je ravalai ma salive. Cela faisait deux jours que personne n'avait de nouvelles. Mes parents étaient forcément sur le coup.

-Non plus, mais ils doivent être en train de faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas croire que mon père aille travailler avec ça sur la conscience.

Je regardai dans mon sac pour prendre mon téléphone, je l'allumai et tapai le mot de passe.

-C'est bizarre, ça ne marche, dis-je.  
-Fais voir, me demanda Jenna.

Elle passa sa main au-dessus du téléphone, il se déverrouilla.

-Merci, dis-je, tu es une Sorcière et tu as plus de tours dans ton sac que moi.  
-C'est le téléphone de Jackson ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

En effet, quand j'ouvris la messagerie, je vis des messages de sa mère, Jacquie, John, mais qui lui étaient adressés.

-Nous avons dû échanger nos téléphones ce matin, dis-je en le mettant en veille.

Jenna me jugea du regard.

-Tu ne comptes même pas fouiner un tout petit peu ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Me défendis-je.  
-Carter Hill, première année de lycée, téléphone déverrouillé dans les vestiaires de la piscine, tu avais lu toutes les conversations qu'il avait avec son ex, me lança Jenna.  
-Bon ok, mais juste les photos alors ! Dis-je.

Je rallumai le téléphone et nous parcourûmes les photos. Il y avait tout un tas d'amis à lui, moi et sa famille. Nous arrivâmes à l'année précédente vers Juin 2013.

-C'est Jacquie ? Il sortait avec Jacquie en Juin 2013 ? Demandai-je à Jenna surprise.  
-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était arrivé à Londres en Septembre 2013 ? Dit Jenna en se replaçant une mèche de cheveux.  
-Si… mais regarde la photo.

Nous parcourûmes d'autres photos.

-Attends, remet celle d'avant, demanda Jenna.

Je remis la précédente.

-Regarde, Beacon Hills High School, Californie.  
-Jackson habitait à Beacon Hills je le savais, mais que c'était en Californie, pas du tout. Mais et Jacquie ? Elle n'a pas été élue Reine du Bal de Promo chaque année à Sainte-Judith ? Demandai-je intriguée.

Jenna alla sur un ordinateur et tapa « Registre des élèves JUIN 2013 », farfouilla dans les dossiers et lu :

-Jacquie Heard, inscrite à Sainte-Judith en Juillet 2011, elle a passé toutes ses années lycée ici, sans voyage linguistique de longue durée. Elle est allée en Grèce et en Italie lors de sa première année, en France et en Allemagne lors de sa seconde année, en Russie et au Mexique lors de sa troisième année, mais jamais en Amérique.  
-Vérifie quand même, dis-je.

Jenna ferma le dossier et alla sur un site du gouvernement américain. Je la regardai perplexe.

-Relax c'est légal, ce registre répertorie toutes les personnes entrées sur le territoire américain, par quel moyen, quand et avec qui.

Elle tapa Jacquie Heard.

-Pas de résultats, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.  
-Jacquie est sur une photo de mon copain prise en 2013, ils avaient l'air de sortir ensemble et elle n'est jamais allée en Amérique ? Et maintenant elle disparaît ?  
-Je pense que ce n'est pas Jacquie, il doit y avoir une explication, seul Jackson peut te la fournir.  
-Il a intérêt à m'en donner une qui vaille la peine.

Je laissai Jenna au CDI et allai à la recherche de Jackson à Saint-Daniel.

*

• Point de vue de Jenna.

Ashley était partie en laissant le téléphone sur la table. Je l'allumai et regardai le reste des photos.

-C'est pour la bonne cause… Murmurai-je à moi-même.

Il y avait des photos de Jackson avec le sosie de Jacquie, Jackson avec des amis à lui, et d'autres personnes. Il avait une vie en Californie en somme.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu obliger un loup garou à déménager de la Californie pour aller vivre à Londres. Comment ses parents sont devenus proviseurs de ce lycée réputé « surnaturel »… Murmurai-je.

Je tombai sur une photo étrange. Jackson était avec une fille aux cheveux noirs, devant une porte d'appartement. Je zoomai l'image, le nom sur la sonnette était pixelisé.

-Bon sang, charge…

Le nom apparut, ARGENT.

-Sosie de Jacquie et voilà qu'apparaît une fille avec le même nom que Vick…

Je transférai les images sur mon téléphone et sortis du CDI.

*

**• Point de vue d'Ashley**

Jackson était adossé à son casier et parlait avec John et Matt dans les couloirs.

-Jackson ! Criai-je.

J'arrivai en trombe vers lui la tête haute.

-Ca ne sent pas bon pour toi mec, dit John en frappant l'épaule de Jackson en signe de solidarité.  
-Laissez-nous, dis-je.

Matt et John restèrent. Ah, la solidarité entre mecs.

-Vous voulez rester ? Vraiment ?

Je levai une main et leur infligeai une migraine abominable.

-Ah c'est bon on sort, dit John.  
-Je préfère ça.

Ils sortirent du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ashley ? Demanda Jackson inquiet.  
-Avec qui sortais-tu en 2013 ? Le coupai-je.

Il se gratta la tête et regarda dehors.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle, le menaçai-je en prenant sa tête entre mon pouce et mon index.  
-Tu as sûrement besoin de ça, dit-il en me rendant mon téléphone

Je le pris et le rangea dans mon sac.

-Où est le mien ? Demanda-t-il.  
-TU, réponds aux questions, dis-je en le plaquant sur son casier.

Mes cheveux étaient anormalement bouclés.

-Ashley, t'es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Réponds ! Hurlai-je.

Les casiers environnants s'ouvrirent et leur contenu se déversa dans le couloir comme une explosion. Jackson m'attrapa par le bras et me fit descendre dans les sous-sols de Saint-Daniel.

-Ashley regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Il prit mon visage et me regarda.

-Bordel… Murmura-t-il.  
-Jackson tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour…

Il me donna un violent de poing et je m'évanouis.

*

**• Point de vue de Jacquie**

Je me réveillai dans une salle sombre, il faisait froid et humide. J'étais à même le sol, un sol poussiéreux et sablonneux, sûrement dans un souterrain. J'entendis des bruits de pas, je fis comme si j'étais restée inconsciente. Bon dieu, pensai-je, je dois sortir d'ici. J'avais les pieds et les mains attachés.

-_Liberum_, murmurai-je.

Rien ne se passa. Les liens devaient être enchantés. Bon sang, marmonnai-je. J'allais devoir utiliser une autre tactique. Je commençai à me gesticuler et à m'asseoir. Un homme dans le couloir me vit consciente et vint me parler.

-Hey l'Enchanteresse, tu te réveilles, ça fait deux jours que tu roupilles.

Il avait de longs crocs blancs. Un Vampire. Je mis mes mains derrière mon dos et gémis :

-Mon poignet, je crois qu'il est cassé, je suis faible, je saigne un peu…

Il réagit au quart de tour. Il s'approcha de moi et regarda mon poignet, voyant que je ne saignais il commença à contester mais je me levai et commençai à l'étrangler avec mes menottes. Il se débattit, je résistai néanmoins, forte et agile. Il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, mais là n'était pas mon but.

-Ca, c'est pour ma robe.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la cuisse.

-Ça, pour mes chaussures.

Je lui donnai un violent coup de genou dans le dos.

-Et ça, dis-je, c'est pour avoir cru que tu pouvais t'en prendre à moi sans rien en retour.

Je lui tordis le coup et il s'évanouit. Son corps retomba au sol. Je pris les clefs et me détachai, puis me relevai. Je sortis de la salle.

-Bon sang, c'est quoi ce tunnel.

Il y avait plus de huit issues possibles. Je pris le chemin tout droit et m'engageai dans les tunnels.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Quiproquo, Possession et Sortilège de localisation**

_Londres, 29 Septembre 2014_

_**• **__**Point de vue d'Ashley **_

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre, avec un mal de tête horrible. Je me rappelle avoir parlé à Jackson, il m'avait ensuite donné un coup de poing.

-Le salaud, il va me payer ça, râlai-je en me levant, mon père l'a sûrement déjà traqué pour ça.

Je mis des chaussons et ouvris ma porte, je tentai de sortir mais me cognai contre une barrière invisible.

-C'est quoi ce délire.

Je tapai sur la barrière puis criai à l'aide. Personne ne répondit, même Rosie. Je me tournai et fis face à un miroir, il n'était pas là avant. Je me contemplais, j'avais les yeux anormalement jaunes.

-Bizarre.

*

_**• Point de vue de Jackson**_

-Monsieur Benson, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ashley ? Demandai-je inquiet.

Le père d'Ashley l'avait installé dans sa chambre et avait lancé un puissant sortilège de verrou. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle ou qui que soit qu'elle pouvait être en ce moment.

-Tu as bien fait d'assommer ma fille Jackson, tu y serais sûrement passé à quelques minutes près. Néanmoins tu aurais pu viser autre part que la mâchoire, dit-il en observant sa fille dans la chambre.  
-Désolé Monsieur.  
- Appelle-moi Denis.  
-Oui Monsieur, Denis, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je une seconde fois.  
-Tu te rappelles des créatures sombres que vous avez vu la nuit de l'attaque, est-ce que l'un d'eux a réussi à toucher Ashley ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, l'un d'eux l'avait attrapé par la cheville, Ethan la retenait et elle s'en est débarrassée avec sa magie, répondis-je.  
-Cette créature n'était qu'une projection, matérielle néanmoins, d'un puissant sortilège de magie noire. En attrapant Ashley, celui qui a envoyé cette créature a réussi à la marquer, il peut la posséder à tout moment.  
-Un sortilège de possession ? M'exclamai-je surpris.  
-Non, un Enchantement Noir de Possession. Et je ne sais pas comment le défaire, c'est un enchantement complexe et je ne suis pas spécialiste en magie noire.  
-Vous savez pourtant ce qui lui est arrivé, comment ?  
-Les yeux noirs qui apparaissent, c'est la preuve que la possession commence. En la frappant tu as stoppé la possession, mais on ne peut pas la battre à chaque fois. Nous allons faire face à la menace.  
-Vous voulez-dire que vous allez parler avec la personne qui possède Ashley par le biais d'Ashley ? Demandai-je peu confiant.  
-Exactement. Tu devrais sortir d'ici, si celui qui a lancé cet enchantement est plus fort que moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu en subisses les conséquences.  
-Je veux rester avec vous, proclamai-je.

Il me regarda de haut en bas. C'est vrai, je n'étais qu'un loup garou, je n'avais rien pour combattre une force magique maléfique.

-Appelez-moi, me contentai-je de dire en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je sortis et descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il faisait un temps affreux.

*

_**• Point de vue Jacquie**_

Je marchai dans les souterrains. Obscurité, couloirs, bruits de gouttes permanents… Il n'y avait aucune issue.

-Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir.

J'entendis un sifflement et je sentis une force surhumaine me soulever et m'envoyer valser dix mètres plus loin. Je me relevai sur le qui-vive et je vis le Vampire que j'avais mis KO.

-Tiens, comme on se retrouve, dis-je en souriant.  
-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait jeune Enchanteresse, me cracha-t-il en sortant les crocs.  
-Je ne crois pas.

Je lui lançai un éclair de lumière. Celui-ci l'atteint en pleine poitrine et il glissa au sol sur dix mètres et se releva. Il s'éclipsa jusqu'à moi en une seconde et m'attrapa la gorge, puis me souleva.

-C'en est fini pour toi, délicieuse Enchanteresse.  
-Je ne crois pas non.

J'expulsai toute la magie que je pouvais avoir en moi, mes mains s'illuminèrent et le Vampire me lâcha, aveuglé. Je m'écartai de quelques pas et criai :

-Incendio !

La lumière de mes mains fut projetée sur le Vampire qui brûla sur place. Son corps, inerte, disparut dans une flaque de sang visqueux.

-Prends ça, dis-je en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière.

Je m'assis quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre mon souffle, quand une brèche de lumière apparut quelques mètres plus loin.

-Une sortie… Murmurai-je.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je grimpai l'échelle et sortis de la trappe. J'étais dans une salle éclairée, avec un bureau et deux chaises. On aurait cru une de ces salles pour interroger les criminels. Deux hommes entrèrent, armés, et m'attrapèrent le bras.

-Hey ! M'écriai-je, qui êtes-vous !  
-Arrête de bouger Ashley, on va t'emmener là où notre boss veut que tu sois.

Ashley ? Je devais mettre cette histoire au clair, il y avait un quiproquo de taille, et apparemment, c'était moi qui avais des problèmes au lieu d'Ashley.

*

_**• Point de vue de Denis**_

Ashley se levait, ou alors la personne qui la possédait se levait. Elle se massa le crâne et se tourna vers moi.

-Denis, dit-elle d'une voix grave.  
-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je d'une voix forte.

Elle s'approcha de moi et toucha la barrière invisible qui nous séparait.

-Je dois dire que ta fille a bien grandi. Jeune, jolie et…

Elle inspira et forma une boule de feu entre ses mains.

-Horriblement puissante.

Elle fit disparaître la boule de feu.

-Qui es-tu ? Répétai-je inflexible.  
-Tu ne me reconnais pas Denis ? Je lui ressemblais pourtant quand j'étais jeune ? Dit Ashley en souriant.  
-Danielle… Murmurai-je, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'aurais dû me douter que tout cela venait de toi.  
-Voyons grand frère, tu ne crois pas que tu as un tas de choses à me raconter ? Lança-t-elle perfide comme jamais.

-Je vais te faire sortir du corps de ma fille, ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, crachai-je.

Elle tendit les mains vers la barrière invisible que j'avais posée et une lumière dorée s'échappa de ses mains et frappa le seuil de la porte en rayon continu. Je fis de même et une lumière bleue frappa son rayon de la même manière.

-Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici avec le corps d'Ashley, elle n'est pas assez forte pour me battre encore, criai-je.  
-N'en sois pas si sûr, les filles Benson ont toujours été plus fortes que leurs frères, parfois même plus que leur père, dois-je te rappeler comment j'ai tué papa à mes dix-neuf ans ?  
-Ashley n'est pas comme toi ! Hurlai-je.

Les rayons d'énergie crépitaient, je pouvais tenir la barrière, mais pas éternellement.

-Comment je l'ai étranglé en tordant son larynx rien que par la pensée… Chuchota-t-elle.

Jenna entra dans la maison.

-Monsieur Benson ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'écria-t-elle.  
-Sors de là ! Hurlai-je.

Elle se précipita vers moi et vit le combat.

-Ashley ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
-Ce n'est pas Ashley, pars d'ici tout de suite ! Hurlai-je à nouveau.

Jenna ne comprit pas et partit de la maison.

-Appelle Marjorie ! Hurlai-je.

Jenna me fit un signe de tête et ferma la porte.

*

_**• Point de vue d'Ashley**_

Ma chambre tremblait, et mes yeux jaunes scintillaient. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma chambre, et on aurait dit qu'elle était victime d'un tremblement de terre.

-Tu devrais sortir de cet endroit, me dit une petite fille blonde.  
-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je surprise.

Elle était assise sur mon lit. Elle avait des yeux bleus de petit chaton.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, tu dois sortir d'ici Ashley. Elle va sortir sinon.  
-Qui va sortir ? Demandai-je encore.  
-Sors Ashley, sors Ashley, chanta-t-elle.

Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait aucune issue. La porte était bloquée par une barrière invisible et il n'y avait plus de fenêtre.

-Sors Ashley, sors Ashley, continua la petite fille.

Je regardai le miroir, mes yeux étaient redevenus bleus.

-Le miroir…

Je passai une main dans le miroir, elle disparut. J'enlevai ma main.

-Sors Ashley, sors Ashley… Chantonna la petite fille.

Je pris trois mètres d'élan, et sautai dans le miroir.

*

_**• Point de vue de Denis.**_

Danielle arrêta son rayon d'énergie et ses yeux se révulsèrent, devinrent noirs, puis elle s'écroula au sol. Elle inspira un grand coup et tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

-Ashley ? Demandai-je inquiet.

_**• Point de vue d'Ashley**_

J'étais allongée par terre, la chambre ne tremblait plus. Je regardai vers mon lit, la petite fille avait disparue. Mon père était derrière le seuil de la porte, et me regardai avec insistance.

-Papa qu'est-ce que je fous par terre ? Pourquoi il y a tant de désordre ? Demandai-je.  
-Chérie ? Je vais t'expliquer tout en détail, reste assise où tu es.  
-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je à nouveau.

J'entendis ma mère rentrer et se précipiter vers ma chambre.

-Denis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh mon dieu, dit-elle en me voyant par terre.

Elle tenta de rentrer dans la chambre mais se cogna sur une barrière invisible.

-Denis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille pendant une minute, elle devint pâle et eut une expression effrayée. Elle se tourna enfin vers mon père et dit :

-J'appelle Bane.

Elle partit et mon père s'assit, dos au mur, face à moi, enfermée dans ma chambre.

-Ta tante, ma sœur, a réussi à te lancer un enchantement très puissant, de magie noire. Elle peut te posséder à tout instant. Tu étais inconsciente. Cette pagaille, c'est elle qui l'a provoqué. Elle te possédait et voulait sortir de la chambre. C'est Jackson qui t'as ramené ici, il a vu que tes yeux se révulsaient et devenaient noirs, signes que la possession étaient en court. Il t'a frappé pour arrêter le processus et t'emmener jusqu'à moi. Il avait de la chance, je n'étais pas de sortie aujourd'hui, j'essayais de localiser Jacquie. Ta tante, Danielle, est une puissante Enchanteresse des Ténèbres et je crois savoir ce qu'elle veut.  
-Elle veut ?  
-Elle te veut toi et tes pouvoirs pour être plus puissante. C'est logique, dit-il inquiet. Et je crois savoir le comment du pourquoi de la disparition de Jacquie. Ses sbires l'ont à coup sûr confondu avec toi. Jeune, blonde, yeux bleus, belle… Nous devons la retrouver avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Jacquie. Elle risque d'être mécontente et de tuer. Elle n'a aucun remords, aucune compassion. Elle est démoniaque, et horriblement puissante.  
-Papa c'est horrible, Jacquie est dans une position incertaine par ma faute ?  
-Je le crains. Tu vas devoir rester ici le temps que je trouve un moyen, avec ta mère, d'enlever la malédiction.

Mon père me laissa seule. Je me levai et allai à ma coiffeuse, réarrangeai mes cheveux et souris au miroir. Mes yeux luirent un instant d'une lueur dorée, puis repassèrent au bleu.

*

_**• Point de vue de Jenna**_

Après avoir prévenu la mère d'Ashley des problèmes que rencontrait son père, je rejoignis Vick dans une bibliothèque de la ville. Je devais résoudre le mystère de sa disparition, et connaître l'identité de la fille sur la photo de Jackson.

-Salut Vick, dis-je en la rejoignant à une table.  
-Salut Jenna, des nouvelles de Jacquie ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
-Non toujours pas, répondis-je en faisant la moue, mais j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant. Regarde.

Je lui tendis mon téléphone avec la photo de Jackson et Jacquie.

-Jacquie n'est jamais sortie avec Jackson, je le sais, elle me dit tout. Et puis elle est plus du genre John Harper. C'est impossible. Où as-tu eu cette photo ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Dans le téléphone de Jackson, regarde, où ils se trouvent, ajoutai-je.  
-Beacon Hills High School ? Mai 2013? C'est impossible, en Mai 2013, Jacquie et moi étions en cours à Londres.  
-Attends, regarde ça.

Je lui montrai la photo de Jackson et une fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Il avait une amie… constata Vick.

Je zoomai sur la sonnette de la maison.

-Ok, là ça devient carrément flippant, fit Vick en reposant le téléphone.  
-Je suis complètement d'accord, dis-je en reprenant le téléphone.  
-Jackson sortait avec une fille qui est le sosie de Jacquie, et avait une amie Argent dans une ancienne ville en…  
-Californie, dis-je.  
-Californie, et ça ne l'a pas plus choqué de rencontrer Jacquie ? Cette histoire est trop étrange, finit-elle.  
-Ça, c'est sûr, dis-je en remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Jacquie ?

Elle sortit une brosse à cheveux de Jacquie et un flacon de sang.

-Cheveux de Jacquie, sang de la mère de Jacquie, deux bougies, une carte. Tu peux faire un sortilège de localisation avec ça ? Demanda Vick.  
-Bien sûr, rien de plus simple, tu as ramené tous les ingrédients.

Nous nous mîmes dans un coin caché de la bibliothèque, au calme. Vick alluma les deux bougies qu'elle positionna sur les côtés de la carte.

-Dis-donc, tu t'y connais en sorcellerie pour une humaine, fis-je remarquer.  
-Ma meilleure amie est une Enchanteresse, elle m'a appris des tas de trucs pour que je ne sois pas à la ramasse dans votre monde.  
-Bien, dis-je en versant le sang sur la carte, on n'aura pas besoin des cheveux, le sang suffira, _Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous._

Le sang glissa sur la carte et s'arrêta.

-Elle est à Heren Street, dis-je.  
-Il y a un entrepôt abandonné là-bas, m'informa Vick, elle est sûrement là-bas.  
-J'appelle le père d'Ashley, appelle les autres, nous avons une mission d'extraction à mener à bien, dis-je.  
-Jeunes filles ! S'exclama la bibliothécaire, rangez tout ça ! La magie n'existe pas, arrêtez vos futilités !

Vick et moi nous regardâmes et sourîmes. Nous rangeâmes tout dans le sac de Vick et sortîmes de la bibliothèque, passâmes quelques appels, et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrepôt abandonné de Heren Street.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Extraction, Prison et Mission**

_Londres, 29 Septembre 2014_

_**Point de vue de Jacquie **_

Les hommes en costumes me firent m'asseoir sur une chaise, ils ne prirent pas la peine de m'attacher ou de me menotter. Il était certain que je faisais face à une menace bien plus puissante que moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je.  
-Ferme là un peu, lâcha un garde.

Je me levai mais une force inconnue me fit rasseoir.

-Tu devrais rester assise Jacquie, fit une voix féminine en entrant dans le hangar.

Une femme brune aux yeux bleus, la quarantaine, marchait dans ma direction.

-Qui êtes-vous !? Crachai-je.  
-La question n'est pas qui nous sommes mais qui es-tu. Es-tu parente avec Ashley Benson ?  
-Non !

Un homme lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, elle sembla réagir à la nouvelle.

-Intéressant, elle tourna la tête vers moi, tu devrais nous remercier, nous venons de te sortir des griffes d'une puissante Enchanteresse des Ténèbres, en cette saison les sous-sols de Londres regorgent de Vampires et ils sont sûrement à son service.  
-J'en ai déjà tué un, dis-je.  
-Nous allons te laisser partir à une seule condition, nous voulons Ashley Benson.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est une pauvre Enchanteresse sans importance, dis-je avec mépris.  
-Nous avons besoin d'Ashley pour faire parler son père sur une affaire en cours, et celui-ci n'est pas revenu dans notre quartier général depuis un moment. Mais ce sont des affaires qui ne te concernent pas, livre nous Ashley et nous serons enclins à marchander.  
-Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Demandai-je exaspérée.  
-Nous sommes une agence secrète qui nettoie les problèmes.  
-Des agents secrets version baguette magique, je pensais qu'il n'y en avait que dans les films, murmurai-je, d'accord, je ferai ce que vous voudrez. De toute façon ce n'est pas votre cible.  
-Bien.

Je sentis l'emprise qu'avait la femme sur moi disparaître. Je me levai et un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Les hommes en costume sortirent des mitraillettes de leurs vestons et la femme se tourna vers moi.

-N'oublie pas ta part du marché.

Elle disparut d'un seul coup. Vick sortit de la fumée, pistolets à la ceinture, fusil à pompe armé.

-Vick ! Criai-je.

Les hommes tirèrent dans sa direction, elle roula au sol pour se mettre à l'abri. Deux garçons sortirent de la fumée, Jackson et John et coururent en direction des hommes armés. Declan apparut derrière eux et rejoignit Vick armé d'une mitraillette. Vick se mit à découvert et tira sur un homme et le toucha en plein cœur. Elle rechargea son fusil et courut dans ma direction.

-Jacquie ! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Vick ! Ne reste pas à découvert va te cacher !

Je tentai de former une boule de feu, mais rien n'y fait, comme si ma magie avait disparu. La femme avait dû bloquer mes pouvoirs, elle devait être sacrément puissante. Vick se mit à couvert. Pendant ce temps, deux formes féminines sortirent de la fumée. La dynamite de Vick avait engendré beaucoup de fumée et avait engendré beaucoup de bruit. Jenna et Lola. Lola s'éclipsa vers un homme armé, lui arracha son arme et la jeta loin. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et le mordit, puis lui brisa la nuque. Jenna marchait d'un pas assuré et leva un bras en direction d'un homme. Celui-ci fut soulevé dans les airs.

-Nous avons toujours ce que nous voulons ! Hurla-t-il.

Jenna ferma le poing. Son corps se crispa de toutes parts et sa nuque se brisa. Il tomba au sol dans un lourd fracas.

Ils avaient tués sans rien demander juste pour me sauver. Ils étaient tous morts, Jackson s'approcha de moi.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, je crois, je n'arrive pas à utiliser ma magie.  
-Jacquie ! S'écria Vick en sautant dans mes bras.  
-Vick ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, je t'en suis tellement reconnaissante.  
-Tu es ma meilleure amie, je le referai s'il le faut.  
-Et nous ? Demandèrent Jackson et John.  
-Vous vous guérissez, ils n'avaient que des armes. Ils étaient humains, les coupai-je.  
-Tu as été enlevée par des humains ? Demanda Vick surprise.

Mince, je devais trouver un mensonge pour ne pas qu'ils puissent savoir pour Ashley.

-En fait ils étaient des sbires de Danielle Benson, une puissante Enchanteresse des Ténèbres, mentis-je.  
-Danielle Benson... Murmura Jenna.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demanda Jackson.  
-Elle a lancé un puissant enchantement de possession sur Ashley, son père se débat pour le desceller.  
-Danielle possède Ashley ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Oui, m'avoua Jenna.

Cela risquait d'être difficile de livrer Ashley à la femme brune alors qu'elle était possédée par une puissante Enchanteresse des Ténèbres.

-Bref, nous réglerons ça plus tard. Le père d'Ashley est déjà sur le coup, fit Jenna, le plus important, c'est qu'on t'ait retrouvée.  
-Oui, je vous remercie, vous ne savez pas par quoi je suis passée ses deux derniers jours, dis-je en prenant la main de Vick.

*

_Londres, 30 Septembre 2014_

_**Point de vue d'Ashley **_

J'étais allongée sur mon lit. Seule. Enfermée dans cette chambre qui faisait à présent office de prison. La lumière du soleil entrait dans cette prison par une vaste fenêtre à l'embrasure dorée et aux poignées métalliques. Avant, je n'y prêtais jamais attention, ce n'était qu'une fenêtre. A présent, j'y vois un signe de fuite, un moyen d'échapper à cette chambre. J'entendis des bruits de talons, puis ma mère apparut au seuil de la porte.

-Bonjour Ashley, dit-elle.  
-Bonjour, Maman, dis-je sombrement.  
-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, ton père fait tout ce qu'il peut pour arranger les choses.  
-T'inquiètes maman, je le vis bien, être possédée par sa tante diabolique qui cherche à récupérer les pouvoirs de sa nièce, ça arrive à tout le monde, dis-je en regardant mes ongles.

Ma mère croisa les bras. Elle, en tout cas, vivait très mal cette histoire. Mon père cria le nom de ma mère, elle s'en alla. Rosie passa dans le couloir, tête baissée. Depuis l'incident de la veille, elle avait peur de moi. Ou de ma tante. En tout cas, elle ne voulait plus rentrer dans ma chambre ni y faire passer quoi que ce soit. Le moment fatidique arriva. Je vis mes yeux virer au noir dans le miroir.

*

_**Point de vue de Vick **_

Je rentrais du lycée, seule. Mes parents étaient en mission quelque part au Venezuela, de ce fait, j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. J'aurais pu organiser une fête superbe, j'avais deux grandes piscines sur une terrasse gigantesques, des chambres à n'en plus compter et des salons plus grands les uns que les autres. Seul hic, mes parents avaient non sans mal décidés de placer leurs réserves d'armes et de munitions dans des salles de la maison qui auraient pu être des chambres d'amis ou des salons de lecture. Mais pas du tout. Ces salles étaient devenues de véritables armureries. Ainsi, je passai la soirée à dépoussiérer fusils, pistolets, balles, et autres instruments, réaccorder des arcs, armes favorites de ma mère, ou encore ranger des armes mal placées. A peine avais-je fini de dépoussiérer mon fusil de chasse favori que je reçus un appel de mes parents.

-Allô ? Victoire ? Appela ma mère.  
-Oui c'est moi maman, comment se passe votre mission au Venezuela ? Demandai-je.  
-Tout va pour le mieux, nous traquons une bande de loups garous qui essaient de renverser le gouvernement Vénézuélien. C'est le président lui-même qui a engagé la CIC pour éradiquer la menace.  
-Tu m'en vois ravie.  
-En tout cas, ton père et moi te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, nous sommes désolés de ne pas être là pour tes dix-neuf ans.  
-Ce n'est rien. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, nous chassons ceux qui doivent être chassés, dis-je en rangeant mon fusil dans un socle.

Je sortis de la salle d'arme, tapotai un code sur l'écran tactile sur le mur et la porte magnétique se ferma et se verrouilla.

-Je t'aime Victoire, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.  
-Moi aussi, répondis-je en raccrochant.

Je posai le téléphone sur le bar, me servit un Coca et vis une lettre sur le comptoir.

-A Victoire Argent, de Christopher Argent. Qui c'est lui... Murmurai-je.

Je pris la lettre et l'ouvris, m'installai sur un sofa et entrepris de la lire.

_Lettre X_  
_Christopher Argent à Victoire Argent_

Chère nièce,

Je ne sais pas si tes parents t'ont parlé de moi, je suis Christopher Argent, le cousin de ta mère, chasseur de loup garou. Je me permets de t'écrire cette lettre pour te demander un service. J'ai perdu ma fille dernièrement, Alison, ta cousine. Elle est morte au combat, tout comme sa mère. C'était une jeune combattante, entraînée, plus tard que toi cependant, adepte de l'arc, comme ta mère.

Je te préviens que ton activation au CIC est prévue pour bientôt. Ta première mission se déroulera à Beacon Hills, là où j'avais été affecté avec ma femme il y a trois ans. La vie y est difficile, les jeunes rencontrent beaucoup de problèmes, ils ont fait face à un loup garou Alpha féroce, un Kanima, un autre loup garou Alpha chef de meute d'Alphas, un émissaire démoniaque et pour couronner le tout, un Nogitsune. Je suis parti de la ville pour voir autre chose, la CIC en a profité pour me donner une mission, j'ai donc rejoins tes parents au Venezuela. J'espère que tu passes ou passera un bon anniversaire pour tes dix-neuf ans. A bientôt peut-être, pour une prochaine mission.

Christopher, ton oncle.  
_Ce 28 Septembre 2014, Caracas, Venezuela._

Je me levai, la lettre entre les mains. J'allais être activée. J'allais avoir ma première mission. J'allais donc quitter Londres pour aller à Beacon Hills. Quand cependant ? Mes parents m'avaient dit qu'une activation était lancée dans les deux semaines du choix de la mission, j'allais donc partir dans peu de temps.

Je posai la lettre sur le bar et appelai Jacquie.

-Allô, Jacquie, oui c'est Vick, devine quoi, je vais être activée dans les deux semaines qui arrivent !  
-Quoi ? Pas possible ! Tu vas devoir partir ! C'est horrible ! S'écria Jacquie dans le téléphone.  
-Doucement ! M'exclamai-je en posant le téléphone sur le bar et en activant le haut-parleur.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Où vas-tu aller ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Je vais aller à Beacon Hills, répondis-je.  
-Beacon Hills ? Demanda une voix autre que celle de Jacquie.  
-Qui c'est ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-C'est Jenna, fit la voix, tu étais en haut-parleur, Jacquie fait ses ongles.  
-Ok... Donc à Beacon Hills, répétai-je.  
-C'est en Californie, m'informa Jenna.  
-Je vais aller en Amérique ? En Californie en plus ? C'est super ! M'exclamai-je.  
-Tu risques d'être surprise ! Faut qu'on parle de ça d'ailleurs, on se voit demain au lycée, dit Jenna.  
-Pas de soucis, à demain, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je restai assise, silencieuse. La maison était vide, et elle allait le rester encore longtemps après mon départ.

_**Point de vue de Jackson. **_

J'allumai ma webcam, j'avais un appel de Danny, mon meilleur ami. Quand il me vit, il sourit.

-Salut beau gosse, dit-il en riant.  
-Hey ça va Danny ? Répondis-je en enfilant un débardeur.  
-Ca peut aller, il s'est passé un tas de truc à Beacon Hills ces derniers temps. Et tu ne réponds jamais aux appels, ça fait cinq mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !  
-Ouais je sais, désolé, j'ai eu des problèmes à Londres aussi, dont l'histoire Katherine Bis.  
-Tu as trouvé une explication ? Demanda Danny.  
-Non toujours pas, je devrais élargir mes recherches. Mais deux créatures surnaturelles de nature différentes qui ont la même apparence, c'est forcément quelque chose de magique.  
-Ouais sûrement, dit Danny en regardant quelque chose sur son bureau, tu sais, quand je te dis qu'il s'est passé un tas de chose, je ne rigolais pas. Allison est morte. Aiden aussi. Il y a une nouvelle, Kira, elle sort avec Scott, c'est une Kitsune. Le père d'Allison est parti je ne sais où avec Isaac, et Scott est devenu un Alpha. Après l'épisode du Nogitsune la vie de tout le monde a été chamboulée.  
-Merde c'est chaud pour Allison et Aiden ! M'exclamai-je. Comment ils l'ont vécu ?  
-A ton avis ? Super mal. Surtout Katherine. Elle est toujours dévastée de la mort d'Aiden. En plus Ethan est parti on ne sait où sans prévenir personne. Katherine est vraiment à la ramasse, elle ne sort que pour aller en cours et elle sèche la plupart du temps. Elle est toute seule chez elle, Kali aussi a disparu. Sa cousine l'a tué tu te rappelles ?  
-Ah ouais chaud... Je m'en rappelle... C'était une année difficile.  
-Chaud ? C'est ton ex Jackson tu pourrais avoir plus de compassion, appelle là je ne sais pas, dit Danny l'air énervé.  
-Je ne sais pas, on ne s'est pas quitté en bons termes...  
-Et alors ? Un peu d'attention n'a jamais tué personne.  
-C'est vrai... Et ton ami Bêta ? Jason ?  
-Il a rejoint la meute de Katherine.  
-Katherine a une meute ? Demandai-je surpris.  
-Oui, Jason et moi. Depuis le départ d'Ethan je l'ai rejointe.  
-Ok.

Ma mère m'appela.

-Danny je dois raccrocher, c'était sympa de te parler, je te rappelle ce soir, à plus mec.  
-N'oublie pas Katherine, dit-il en éteignant sa caméra.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Plus de secrets et un nouvel agent.**

_Londres, 1er Octobre 2014_

_**• **__**Point de vue de Vick**_

Après la première heure de cours, j'en profitai pour rejoindre Jenna et Jacquie au CDI. Celles-ci m'attendaient à une table assez éloigné du poste de « la meuf du CDI », afin qu'elle ne nous entende pas.

-Salut les filles, dis-je en m'asseyant sur la dernière chaise, qu'est-ce vous avez de si intéressant à me dire ?  
-Prépare toi, c'est un truc de malade, me prévins Jacquie.

Jenna sortit un trieur, de son trieur elle sortit des feuilles numérotées et elle les classa devant moi.

-Tu as fini ta thèse de Sorcellerie ? Demandai-je en riant.  
-Très drôle, regarde ça.

Elle me tendit une photo de Jacquie.

-C'est Jacquie… Dis-je, et alors ?  
-Et bien non ! Ce n'est pas Jacquie ! Elle s'appelle Katherine Shayne, elle est en dernière année, comme nous, j'ai réussi à trouver sa fiche d'identité grâce aux fichiers d'un site du gouvernement, j'ai retracé les données envoyées sur le site et menaient directement à l'administration d'un lycée qui se situe à…  
-A ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

Elle me tendit une autre photo.

-Beacon Hills High School… C'est là que je vais être affectée apparemment, dis-je simplement. Mais si cette fille n'est pas Jacquie, que c'est son sosie, qu'elle habite en Amérique et qu'elle est en dernière année, en quoi cela nous concerne ?

Elle me tendit sa « preuve numéro 3 »

-Ok là ça devient carrément flippant. Le sosie de Jacquie sort avec le sosie de Jackson ? Je vais me retrouver dans un monde parallèle ?  
-Ce n'est pas le sosie de Jackson, c'est Jackson. La photo a été prise courant Mai 2013, je l'ai malencontreusement trouvée dans son téléphone.  
-Et Jackson n'a rien dit à propos de cette fille ? Il n'a pas été surpris lors de sa première rencontre avec Jacquie ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé Jackson et moi, avoua Jacquie en sortant une sucette, entre nous il n'y a eu que de la bagarre durant les combats et les tournois.

Jenna me tendit la « preuve numéro 4 ».

-Apparemment, tu as une cousine là-bas, ajouta Jenna en tapotant sur le visage de la fille brune.  
-J'avais, corrigeai-je, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un de mes oncles qui dit travailler aux côtés de mes parents au Venezuela, si c'est lui, cette fille est morte il y a déjà trois mois. Voire quatre.  
-Oh je ne savais pas… S'excusa Jenna.  
-Je ne savais même pas qui étaient ces gens jusqu'à hier, ça va.  
-Nous n'avons plus qu'à demander des comptes à Jackson, acheva Jacquie.

*

Ce fut après le déjeuner que nous croisâmes Jackson dans la cour principale, il était avec John et Matt.

-Salut les garçons, dis-je en me postant devant eux.

Matt me dévisagea, John me regarda de haut en bas et Jackson fit comme si je n'étais pas là. Ils voulaient jouer à ça…

-Je sais pour Katherine Shayne, dis-je avec désinvolture.

Jackson sursauta. Sans un mot, il se leva et m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans les couloirs de Saint-Daniel.

-Comment est-ce-que tu connais Katherine ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Lâche-moi, ordonnai-je.

Il me lâcha et croisa les bras.

-Jenna a fait un tas de recherches. C'est la meilleure amie de ta petite copine après tout, c'est normal. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais être affectée à Beacon Hills pour ma première mission dans quelques semaines, tu as tout intérêt à me dire qui est Katherine et qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas.

Jackson se gratta la tête, regarda à gauche, regarda à droite, et pris mon bras, me fit marcher dans les couloirs.

-Beacon Hills c'est un endroit assez spécial, il y a la masse de loups garous là-bas, ce n'est pas comme Londres, commença-t-il.  
-Je ne comprends pas, il n'y a que des loups garous ?  
-Quand j'y étais, en tout cas, il n'y avait que ça. Pas de Sorcières ou autres Vampires. Ah si il y a eu l'Emissaire Diabolique, notre prof de chimie… Et l'assistante sociale et le vétérinaire étaient des Emissaires de meute.  
-Attend, tu veux dire, qu'on va m'envoyer dans une ville où la menace pour les enfants est « Va dormir ou le loup va te croquer » s'applique au sens propre ?

Je lâchai Jackson et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que ces gens sont tes amis Jackson ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté là-bas ?  
-J'ai eu des problèmes, avant de devenir un loup garou j'étais une espèce de créature incontrôlable, enfin si, mais par une seule personne. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. La vie à Londres était tellement plus simple avant cette année. J'ai l'impression de replonger dans les mystères de Beacon Hills. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Je suis désolé pour ta cousine.  
-En plus tu savais qu'Allison était ma cousine ? Et me dire que ma meilleure amie était le sosie de ton ex ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé ?  
-Je ne comprends pas pour Jacquie et Katherine, se défendit-il.  
-Ouais…

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était un numéro inconnu.

-Bon en tout cas merci Jackson. On se voit plus tard.

Je sortis du bâtiment et pris l'appel.

-Mademoiselle Argent, ici la Compagnie Internationale des Chasseurs, félicitations, vous êtes activée. Votre mission se passera à Beacon Hills. Vous aurez plus d'informations sur place, vous ne serez pas seule. Une équipe sera à votre disposition, vous aurez un appartement. Votre titre de mission n'est pas encore disponible, vous serez en simple reconnaissance.

La personne raccrocha. C'était du rapide.

*

_**• Point de vue d'Ashley**_

Ma mère et mon père étaient devant la porte de ma chambre, ils avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de me faire sortir ma tante de « la tête ». Cela allait cependant être douloureux. Je suis juste heureuse d'être débarrassée de ce problème et de pouvoir sortir de la chambre sans avoir crainte de me transformer en Cataclyste. Bane, l'ami Sorcier de ma mère, s'approcha du seuil de la porte.

-Cela va être compliqué Denis, je vais devoir être en contact physique avec elle pour lui lancer le sort qui va desceller la malédiction. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre puissance d'Enchanteur pour être sûr que le sort fonctionne. Un sort est difficilement plus puissant qu'un enchantement sans l'aide d'un Enchanteur pour appuyer un Sorcier.  
-Oui, nous le savons Bane, dit silencieusement ma mère.  
-Tu es prête ? Demanda Bane.  
-Oui, dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Mon père prononça quelques paroles en latin et Bane traversa la barrière qui me séparait du monde réel.

*

_**• Point de vue de Denis**_

Au moment où Bane traversa la barrière, les yeux d'Ashley se révulsèrent et passèrent du bleu au noir, du noir au doré.

-Je t'ai manqué grand frère ? Cracha Danielle.

Bane posa ses mains sur les tempes d'Ashley mais Danielle le foudroya du regard et l'envoya valser dans les meubles.

-Bane ! S'écria Marjorie.  
-Il va s'en remettre, dit Danielle, un rictus terrifiant aux lèvres.  
-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme… Commença Marjorie.  
-Tais-toi un peu belle-sœur, lâcha Danielle en faisant un moulinet de main.

Marjorie se tordit au sol, un enchantement d'étouffement. Danielle s'enfuit de la chambre et sortit en courant. Je m'assis aux pieds de ma femme et déjoua l'enchantement maléfique. Le temps que l'enchantement de Danielle fut rompu, elle avait déjà pris la fuite.  
Marjorie se redressa et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Denis, notre fille, ta sœur… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.  
-On va la retrouver. Occupe-toi de ton ami, je dois passer voir Amanda, c'est la seule qui puisse nous aider à la localiser.  
-Tu ne devrais pas demander de l'aide à cette femme, elle est maléfique, lâcha Marjorie en me repoussant.  
-C'est soit nous demandons de l'aide à Amanda, soit nous mettons des heures à retrouver Ashley.  
-Soit, soit, vas-y, je te donne de mes nouvelles, acheva-t-elle.

Je sortis de l'appartement et partis à la recherche de ma fille, possédée par ma plus grande ennemie, ma jeune sœur.

*

_**• Point de vue de Vick.**_

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, il était presque 20 heures. Comme à mon habitude, je laissais chastement mon sac au sol et allai dépoussiérer quelques armes. Je tapai le code pour ouvrir la salle des armes lorsque j'entendis un bruit dans le couloir ouest. Instinctivement, je me repliai sur le mur en position d'attaque. Je glissai légèrement vers la salle d'arme et pris un pistolet silencieux chargé, une de mes armes préférées. J'arpentai les couloirs, visant droit devant à chaque carrefour. Quelle idée d'avoir un si grand appartement lorsque l'on vit seule ! Ceci dit, officiellement, mes parents vivent encore avec moi.

- Woooh doucement avec ça ce n'est pas un jouet ! Fit une voix masculine.

Je visai la personne derrière moi. C'était un homme, jeune, musclé et pas du tout armé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi, dis-je en visant toujours l'homme.  
-On m'a envoyé ici, je suis du CIC, je suis agent de terrain, je suis là pour t'aider dans tes opérations. Tu es une Argent non ?

Je gardai mon pistolet en position d'attaque.

-Oui… Prouve-moi que tu es bien qui tu prétends être.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit une feuille. C'était son ordre de mission.

-Protéger Victoire Argent et la couvrir sur le terrain, rien que ça ?  
-Non pas rien que ça…

Il changea de regard et me plaqua au sol, je tentais de tirer dans son épaule mais je n'avais plus de balles, il me semblait pourtant l'avoir chargé la veille !

-Je te sauverais comme ça si tu te fais attaquer, dit-il en se relevant, puis en me relevant. J'ai vidé ton chargeur, j'étais sûr que tu allais me tirer dessus, tu as la gâchette facile, une vraie Tueuse.  
-Ne fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru que tu voulais me tuer, dis-je en me recoiffant rapidement.  
-Nous partons dans une semaine pour l'Amérique, ça ne te dérange pas que je reste ici ?  
-Bien sûr, si tu veux tu peux appeler le service cocktail aussi, dis-je sèchement.  
-Bon, bon, comme tu voudras, dit-il déçu.  
-Je plaisante, j'ai un tas de chambre et une paire de main pour dépoussiérer les guns ne serait pas de trop.  
-Au plaisir de Madame alors, dit-il en allant dans le salon.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Criai-je en courant dans le couloir.

Sans faire attention, je trébuchai au moment de tourner, il me rattrapa juste à temps.

-Sean, Sean Pierce.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Descente aux Enfers**

_Londres, 2 Octobre 2014._

_**• **__**Point de vue de Vick**_

-Pssss, souffla Jenna à Jacquie.

Jacquie se retourna en mordillant son stylo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la californienne ? Dit-elle.  
-On a un problème, regardez vos téléphones les filles.

Elle nous transféra le message du père d'Ashley.

-On doit agir, maintenant, chuchotai-je.  
-Comment on s'échappe de cours ? Demanda Jenna.  
-J'ai une idée, mais je vais devoir aller à l'infirmerie, lançai-je en souriant.

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Je sortis une toute petite lame de mon escarpin et me coupai la main.

-Aïe ! M'écriai-je dans la classe.  
-Tout va bien Mademoiselle Argent ? Demanda le professeur de géophysique.  
-Madame, je me suis coupé avec ma feuille, je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, Lola, accompagnez-là, vous êtes la déléguée.

Lola et moi sortîmes de cours.

-Tu comptes aller où ? Demanda Lola.  
-Les salles informatiques, je pense pouvoir pirater le système et transférer la ligne des micros individuels des ordinateurs aux haut-parleurs du lycée, lui expliquai-je en montant au deuxième étage.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux leur faire écouter ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

Je sortis mon téléphone et activa le son qui se répétait en boucle.

-Une fusillade ? S'écria-t-elle, remettre en cause le système de sécurité de Sainte-Judith et Saint-Daniel c'est un peu poussé non ?  
-Vous voulez partir ou pas ? Répondis-je immédiatement.

Elle força la poignée de la porte des salles informatiques et nous rentrâmes, personne n'était là.

-Ouf, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, il n'y aura aucun témoin visuel, souffla Lola.  
-Oui.

Je pris un ordinateur et commençai à rentrer dans leur base de données.

-Ils ont un super pare-feu, heureusement, regarde ce que j'ai reçu ce matin de mon nouveau patron.

Je lui montrai fièrement une clé USB.

-Une clé USB ?  
-Non, on dirait une clé USB, mais en fait c'est un virus à emporter, je peux craquer tous les systèmes avec ce petit bijou, je n'ai juste qu'à l'insérer et…

Je l'insérai dans la tour de l'ordinateur, puis une alarme se déclencha dans tout le bâtiment.

-Bien joué génie, on se tire de là, on l'a notre diversion.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et tombâmes sur un groupe d'élèves.

-Je m'en occupe, lança Lola, toi occupe-toi de sortir d'ici sans te faire remarquer.

Elle s'éclipsa devant les filles et allait sûrement les contraindre à oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir et de retourner à leurs vies. L'alarme avait provoqué un joli bazar, tous les élèves se retrouvaient dans la cour principale, je pouvais facilement me fondre dans la masse. Sauf que.

-Mademoiselle Argent ?

Madame Charlotte. Je me retournai et fis le plus beau des sourires possibles.

-Madame ?  
-Que faisiez-vous dans l'aile informatique ?  
-Je cherchai les toilettes…

J'aperçu Jackson et John non loin de là. Je fis sembler d'éternuer pour attirer leur attention, en vain.

-Les toilettes ? En quatre ans vous devriez savoir que les toilettes ne se trouvent pas dans l'aile informatique, vous aviez géophysique n'est-il pas ?

L'alarme battait toujours de son plein, les élèves hurlaient, et Jackson et John me tournaient le dos. J'étais à court d'arguments.

-Bonjour Madame, Sean Pierce, M.I.6, Sécurité Nationale, dit-il en montrant ce qui devait être un faux badge, déboulant de nulle part, je prends le relais avec cette élève, il n'y a sûrement rien de grave, merci de votre aide Madame.  
-Oui Monsieur l'agent… Dit-elle suspicieuse.

Sean me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers la sortie.

-Sean ! Comment as-tu su pour…  
-J'arrive toujours au bon moment, tu le comprendras très bientôt. Maintenant file, j'ai déjà exfiltré tes amies elles t'attendent deux rues plus loin.  
-Merci ! Dis-je en courant dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué.

Je rejoignis les filles, elles m'attendaient.

-Eh bien ! Nous pensions que tu allais être bloquée dans le bâtiment, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Jenna.  
-On cherche Ashley, allons chez elle, nous devrions avoir assez d'ingrédients pour faire un sortilège de localisation, proposa Mélanie.  
-Un sortilège de localisation pour déterrer une Enchanteresse des Ténèbres en cavale dans le corps d'une de nos amies ? Tu es sûre de ton coup Mélanie ? Demanda Jacquie douteuse.  
-Tu as une meilleure solution ? L'interrogea Lola.  
-Bien sûr, les sous-sols. Si une Ténèbres voulait se cacher, elle irait sous terre, il y a de nombreux couloirs, des issues cachées, des trappes, lâcha Jacquie.  
-Jacquie a raison, dis-je aux filles, nous devrions commencer par là.  
-Les filles, je n'ai aucune arme sur moi, avouai-je.  
-Vick ? Tu es malade ? S'interrogea Jenna sur un ton plaisantin.  
-Non, j'ai juste déjà préparé mes valises pour mon départ, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'une arme aujourd'hui, j'ai été sacrément négligente sur ce coup.  
-On passe chez toi, tu récupères deux trois trucs, et on fonce à Heren Street, là où on a trouvé Jacquie, il y a sûrement une entrée vers les sous-sols là-bas, finit Jenna.

*

**_• Point de vue de Jackson_**

Nous étions dans la cour principale, l'alarme sonnait depuis bientôt une heure. Tout le monde s'impatientait. Madame Charlotte et les autres surveillants tentaient de garder le contrôle des élèves avec l'aide des professeurs.

-Hey les mecs, dis-je à John et Matt, vous avez vu les filles ?  
-Non, c'est bizarre je ne les sens pas dans la zone, répondit Matt.  
-Moi non plus, ajouta John.  
-Quelque chose cloche, cette alarme n'est pas arrivée par hasard je pense, murmurai-je.

Je laissai deux minutes mes amis pour parler à ma mère.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandai-je.  
-Quelqu'un a voulu infiltrer les serveurs du lycée, le pare-feu a lancé une défensive automatique. Devine qui c'était.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

Elle me tendit une tablette, avec les images d'une caméra de surveillance.

-Vick ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait faire avec des données du lycée ?  
-Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait les données du lycée après vision de ces images, je pense qu'elle voulait créer une distraction pour…

Elle me tendit la tablette une deuxième fois, on voyait un homme faire sortir Vick du lycée.

-Elles ont sûrement eu des informations sur l'affaire Danielle Benson, maman on doit les aider, on ne peut pas laisser les filles s'occuper seules de ça !  
-Jackson, c'est une affaire d'Enchanteurs, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler… Commença ma mère.  
-Mais maman ! C'est ma petite amie ! Je me dois de la protéger, et Jenna est la petite amie de John ! Nous devons les protéger !  
-Ces filles sont bien plus puissantes que vous Jackson ! Ce sont des Sorcières, des Enchanteresses, des Chasseuses confirmées ou encore des Vampires !  
-Ellen, fit mon père en s'approchant.  
-Papa, dis quelque chose ! M'écriai-je.  
-Du calme Jackson, dit-il posément, je pense que vous devriez, toi et tes amis, rejoindre vos amies. L'union fait la force.  
-Victor, c'est dangereux…  
-Je sais, mais ces jeunes doivent se forger, on ne peut couver nos enfants plus longtemps. Ils appartiennent au monde surnaturel, il faudra l'accepter tôt ou tard.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras.

-Fais attention.  
-Promis.

Je rejoignis John et Matt.

-Jackson, Jenna m'a dit qu'elles allaient à Heren Street, là où on a sauvé Jacquie, m'informa John.  
-Ok, on doit les rejoindre, mais comment sortir de là ? Demandai-je.

C'était la pagaille, nous pouvions facilement sortir et courir mais nous aurions des comptes à rendre plus tard, pour violation du règlement.

-Heu les mecs, regardez, dit Matt.

Une fille, pas du tout Londonienne, entrait dans le lycée. Elle avançait droit vers nous.

-Je crois que c'est notre ticket de sortie, murmura John.  
-Salut les loups, dépêchez-vous on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, la moitié des agents de Londres sont sur l'affaire.  
-Euh d'accord, dis-je en la suivant, suivi de mes amis, quels agents ?  
-La CIC, on a pour ordre de tirer à vue.  
-Tirer à vue ? Quelle est la cible ? M'exclamai-je.  
-Une Enchanteresse des Ténèbres dangereuse pour la population, Ashley Benson.

***

• Point de vue de Vick.

Nous trouvâmes la trappe rapidement, elle n'était même pas cachée, ni scellée.

-Il n'y a pas de poussière dessus, remarquai-je, elle a été utilisée il n'y a pas longtemps.

Un bruit de claquement se fit entendre, je sortis mon pistolet silencieux et visai vers le bruit.

-Ce n'est que nous ! Lança John.  
-John ! S'écria Jenna, comment es-tu sorti ?  
-On a eu de l'aide, compléta Matt.

Une fille brune s'avança vers nous d'un pas ferme.

-Salut la nouvelle, je suis du CIC aussi, Michelle Rhodes. Agent de terrain et Traqueuse.  
-Victoire Argent, répondis-je la tête haute.  
-Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, ça vous dit d'aller chercher Ashley une bonne fois pour toute ? Proposa Jacquie en explosant la trappe d'une boule de feu.

Nous la regardâmes avec attention.

-Quoi ? Mes pouvoirs sont revenus, j'en profite.

Nous descendîmes la trappe et arpentâmes les couloirs noirs des souterrains de Londres. Jacquie et Michelle se postèrent à l'avant du groupe, prêtes à dégainer un fusil ou une boule de feu, au choix. Jackson et John assuraient nos arrières avec Jenna. Nous tombâmes dans un carrefour avec huit issues possibles.

-Tout droit, fit Jacquie.

Le couloir était anormalement calme. La tension montait. Il y régnait une atmosphère de pression et d'étouffement. L'air était lourd.

-Regardez, une porte.

C'était une porte en métal noir. Il était sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas la forcer avec des fusils. Il n'y avait pas de poignée, pas de serrure, mais on devinait que c'était une porte par sa forme. Le métal était froid au toucher, mais la moiteur de l'atmosphère rendait le toucher de la porte assez étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandai-je.

Michelle dégaina son fusil et tira trois fois sur la porte, rien n'y fait, les balles s'écrasèrent et retombèrent au sol.

-Rien n'y fait, souffla-t-elle.  
-Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose, demanda Jacquie, reculez.

Nous reculâmes de vingt mètres et Jacquie forma une boule de feu entre ses mains.

-Quand est-ce que tu as appris à former ce genre de boule de feu ? S'exclama Mélanie.  
-C'est en moi chérie, j'ai toujours été la plus puissante, répondit Jacquie d'un ton taquin.  
-Essaye de ne pas nous carboniser sur place, demanda John inquiet.  
-N'aies crainte louveteau, je contrôle la situati…

La boule de feu que formait Jacquie bougeait anormalement, comme si elle subissait une mini éruption solaire.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Jacquie lâcha la boule de feu sur le plafond qui s'embrasa. Des morceaux s'écroulèrent sur nous.

-Jacquie ! S'écria Mélanie.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute je gérais totalement ! Quelqu'un a provoqué ça ! Se défendit Jacquie.

La porte s'ouvra.

-Rentrez vite ! Hurla Jackson.

Nous rentrâmes tous dans la salle. C'était une vaste salle à plafond sphérique. Étrange pour un sous-sol.

-La bande d'Ashley… Fit une voix féminine.

Ashley se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de nous, debout, seule. Elle avait un mini short en jean déchiré et des vans, avec un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

-Danielle ! Pestiféra Jenna.

Michelle chargea son fusil et s'approcha d'Ashley/Danielle.

-Au nom de la CIC je vous arr…

Danielle leva les mains vers Michelle et la souleva dans les airs.

-Tu pourras dire à ta CIC que je l'emmerde. Ah non tu ne pourras pas, tu es morte, persifla-t-elle.

Elle tourna sa main et l'on entendit un « crac » puis le corps de Michelle s'affala sur le sol.

-A qui le tour ? Demanda Danielle.  
-Pourquoi pas à toi Danielle ? Fit une voix encore derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et s'exclama, entre la surprise et la peur :

-Amanda !


	17. Chapitre 15 suite

Chapitre 15 : Confrontation et Exorcisme

-Amanda ! S'exclama Danielle surprise.  
-Danielle, commença Amanda, nous savions que tu cherchais à être plus puissante, mais posséder un membre de ta famille pour lui voler ses pouvoirs, ceci est bien au-delà à quoi nous nous attendions.  
-Au moins j'ai l'assurance de ne pas être tuée, pestiféra Danielle.  
-N'en sois pas si sûre, ajouta Amanda.

Elle claqua des doigts et des rayons de snipers visèrent Danielle.

-Non ! Hurla Vick.  
-Tu as ramené toutes tes troupes Alpha de la Multiplication avec toi Amanda ? Aurais-tu peur de ne pas être assez puissante ? Cracha Danielle.

Le groupe de Vick ne disait rien et regardait l'affrontement entre Amanda et Danielle. Il était sûr qu'Ashley était loin à l'heure actuelle, et qu'il fallait sortir Danielle de sa tête avant le massacre. Vick s'avança et se mit à côté de Danielle, sortit son revolver et visa Amanda.

-Posez vos snipers, demanda-t-elle.  
-Victoire Argent, quel courage, tu ne devrais pas t'interposer dans les histoires d'Enchanteurs, dit Amanda calmement.  
-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, lança Vick durement.

Amanda la fixa avec attention.

-Tu es au courant que tu n'es pas en position de force ? Continua-t-elle.  
-Je suis au courant que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour sauver Ashley.  
-Très bien, vous voulez la jouer dure, nous allons la jouer dure, acheva Amanda.

Elle claqua des doigts et des hommes en combinaison descendirent du plafond.

-Crois-moi Danielle, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de t'aider, mais tu vas devoir utiliser tes pouvoirs maléfique pour nous protéger, dit Vick doucement.  
-Vous protéger ? Et puis quoi encore ? Cracha Danielle.  
-Ils sont trop puissants pour nous, ce sont des Enchanteurs surentraînés ! Hurla Jacquie vous devez vous enfuir !  
-Comment est-ce que tu sais ? Cria Vick.  
-Elle a raison, la Multiplication est une agence de tueurs secrète, ils peuvent renverser un gouvernement ou une entreprise multimilliardaire en cinq minutes, dit Danielle.  
-On doit partir ! Hurla Jackson.  
-Trop tard, murmura Amanda.

Les agents ouvrirent le feu sur nous, nous nous jetâmes au sol.

-Protego ! Hurla Jacquie.

Un mur invisible se dressa devant Jacquie, protégeant le reste du groupe. Vick sortit son fusil et tira à de nombreuses reprises sur les agents en combinaison et en toucha un à la tête et un autre dans le ventre. Les balles commencèrent à fumer dans les gilets des agents puis elles explosèrent, les tuant.

-C'était un joli coup Victoire, que tu n'auras pas le temps de refaire ! Cracha Amanda.

Elle forma une boule de feu autour de ses mains et la jeta droit dans la direction de Vick. Danielle se mit devant et murmura.

-Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum ! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six !

La boule de feu se désintégra, ainsi que les armes des agents. Jacquie et Mélanie se lancèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Jackson regarda Jenna, elle comprit directement ce qu'il voulait.

- Phesmatos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus, murmura Jenna.

Jackson sortit ses crocs et sauta sur un Enchanteur et lui trancha la gorge. John le suivi et commença à attaquer un autre Enchanteur. Amanda commença à paniquer.

-Vick ! Ce ne sont pas des Enchanteurs ! Ce sont des humains !  
-Encore des humains ? S'exclama Jacquie.  
-Humains ou pas, ils sont dangereux, tuons les, lâcha Danielle.  
-Toi tu tues personnes, lança Vick en assommant Danielle d'un coup de crosse de fusil.

Elle s'étala au sol. Jacquie et Mélanie regardèrent Vick avec étonnement.

-On peut mettre un adversaire à terre sans la magie vous savez, dit-elle simplement.  
-Tu vas regretter cet affront Victoire Argent, cracha Amanda.

Elle forma une énième boule de feu, mais pas de Danielle pour Victoire protéger cette fois-ci. Un rayon de lumière traversa la salle et percuta Amanda de plein fouet, elle fut projetée vingt mètres plus loin.

-Monsieur Benson ! Madame Benson ! S'exclamèrent Jackson et Jenna.  
-Amanda, tu vas laisser ma fille hors de tout ça ! Hurla Marjorie Benson.  
-Où est Ashley ? Cria Denis Benson.  
-Ici ! Inconsciente ! Répondis Vick.

Bane accourut aux pieds d'Ashley, suivi de Denis et Marjorie.

-Les enfants, occupez Amanda cinq minutes, on va exorciser Ashley, demanda Denis.  
-Entendu, répondit Vick.

Elle chargea son fusil et tira en direction d'Amanda. Amanda bloqua la balle par la pensée et la dévia. Elle atterrit sur un de ses agents.

-Tu n'as que faire de tes agents ? Hurla Vick.  
-Ce ne sont que des pantins, mes vrais agents ont des missions beaucoup plus importantes que combattre un groupe d'adolescents.

Jenna s'approcha des parents d'Ashley.

-Poudre de sorbier. Protego.

Elle lança la poudre le sorbier autour d'elle et elle forma un cercle parfait. Bane posa ses mains sur les tempes d'Ashley.

- Azca Teeyrad Mez a Takayraj, murmura Bane.  
-Non ! Hurla Amanda.

Elle forma une boule de feu et la jeta droit vers le cercle. Elle explosa sur la protection invisible. Amanda lança un regard noir aux adolescents et murmura.

-Je vais tous vous tuer un par un…  
-Vous en avez pour longtemps encore ? Demanda Jacquie.  
-Encore trois minutes, dit Bane.

Amanda pointa du doigt Jackson. Celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs.

- Lâche-le ! Hurla John en accourant vers Amanda.

Elle fit un moulinet de la main et John fut projeté en arrière. Il se cogna sur le mur et s'étendit au sol, inconscient.

-John ! Hurla Jenna.

Elle accourut près de son corps, sa tête saignait beaucoup et il respirait faiblement.

-Non, non, non…

Jenna se leva furieuse et se tourna vers Amanda.

- Evas Elabuk Estupey !

Amanda fut prise de maux de tête violents. Lola s'éclipsa à côté d'elle, l'attrapa et la jeta sur le mur. Mélanie lui lança des rayons d'énergie pour l'affaiblir, et Jenna continuai :

- Evas Elabuk Estupey !  
-On a presque fini ! Cria Bane.

Le plafond s'écroula d'un seul coup, une énorme dalle tomba au milieu de la salle. Deux hommes atterrirent sur ladite dalle. Et attrapèrent Amanda.

- Lihednat Dolchitni, lança un homme.

Jenna, Mélanie, Lola, Jackson, Vick et Jacquie commencèrent à étouffer. Amanda et ses hommes s'enfuirent et Bane hurla.

-Terminé !

Ashley inspira un grand coup, puis s'évanouit. Denis sortit du cercle et cria :

-Finite Incantate.

Le groupe fut libéré de l'enchantement d'étouffement. Jackson rangea ses crocs.

-Nous avons un problème, John est blessé, dit-il.  
-On rentre les enfants, sortons de cet endroit, ordonna Marjorie.

*

• Point de vue de Jenna

Nous allâmes tous chez Ashley. Cette bataille avait été rude, nous ne nous attendions pas à tant de blessés, des deux côtés du moins. John, en revanche, était la priorité numéro 1 pour le moment.

- Posez-le sur la table, ordonna Denis.

Jackson et Lola posèrent John sur la table et Bane évalua ses blessures. Il avait le crâne ouvert et quelque chose l'empêchait de se guérir.

-Je vais avoir besoin de Verveine et d'aconit-tue-loup, dit Bane.  
-Des plantes toxiques ? Demanda intriguée Jacquie.  
-A très petite doses, elles sont thérapeutiques voir indispensable à la guérison, l'informa Bane.

J'aillai chercher les herbes et les donnai à Bane.

-Par contre, ça va faire mal.

Bane mélangea les herbes à de l'eau et plongea un gant dans l'eau.

-Tenez le bien, il doit rester conscient pour guérir donc ne l'assommez pas.

Lola et Jackson le tinrent des pieds à la tête.

-Et ne lancez pas de sort d'immobilisation, ses muscles doivent réagir aux herbes.

Vick alla dans la cuisine et s'adossa à l'évier, je la rejoignis.

-Ça va ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, non, enfin je ne sais pas, depuis que nous sommes sortis du souterrain, Sean ne m'a pas contacté. Je ne sais pas quand est le vol pour la Californie. L'histoire de John me trouble un peu, j'espère qu'il s'en remettra sans trop de séquelles.

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre du salon.

-Il est fort, il va s'en remettre, rassurai-je Vick.  
-Je n'en doute pas, ça se passe bien entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui… Il est gentil et attentionné sans être trop canard tu vois…

Un autre hurlement se fit entendre.

-Il est en train de cicatriser ! Il a repris conscience ! Vint nous avertir Jacquie.

Le téléphone de Vick sonna.

-Je dois y aller, Sean m'attends pour préparer les dernières affaires pour Beacon Hills. Tu me feras un compte rendu de l'état de John, lança Vick en me faisant une bise.

Elle salua les autres et parti, je rejoignis John. Il souffrait et saigner beaucoup, mais la cicatrisation était en marche.

- Accroche-toi, dis-je en lui donnant la main.

Il me sourit et grinça des dents pendant que Bane lui posait un énième gant imbibé d'eau d'aconit et de verveine.

*

• Point de vue d'Ashley

Des hurlements dans le salon me réveillèrent. J'étais dans mon lit. Jackson était assis sur ma chaise de bureau.

-Ashley… Murmura-t-il.  
-Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je affolée.  
-Tu es chez toi, calme toi, c'est bon…

Il s'assit près de mois sur le lit.

-On t'a exorcisé, John est blessé et les autres vont bien. Vick va partir en mission pour la CIC. Nous devons juste neutraliser ta tante avec l'aide de ton père pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal, tout va bien se passer.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne suis plus Danielle… Enfin… Je suis juste moi ? Demandai-je déstabilisée  
-Oui, tout s'est passé comme prévu. Tu es maintenant toi, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je m'allongeais dans le lit. Une sensation de liberté m'envahit. Je me sentais néanmoins vidée, comme si on m'avait volé quelque chose.

-Notre vie ne sera plus jamais la même après ça, je le sens, murmurai-je.  
-Certainement…  
-Je vais voir mon père, dis-je en me levant.

Je quittai ma chambre et allai voir mon père. Il m'enlaça tant il fut heureux de me voir rétablie et surtout moi-même. J'allai retourner en cours et notre vie devrait recommencer comme si de rien n'était, aux yeux de tout le monde. Notre monde était un univers compliqué et dangereux, et j'allai devoir être forte pour surmonter les obstacles. En attendant, j'avais une semaine d'absences à justifier.


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Retour à la normale et Transe et inhabituelle

Londres, 9 Octobre 2014

• Point de vue d'Ashley

La semaine suivant la bataille contre Amanda s'est passée normalement. Aucune nouvelle de ma tante démoniaque, de l'agence de tueurs la Multiplication ou autres problèmes surnaturels. La vie avait repris son cours, mais ma tante cherchait toujours à m'atteindre.

-Le regard Ashley ! Le regard ! Cria mon père en m'envoyant une boule de feu.

Je la bloquai par la pensée. La clé, selon mon père, était de la regarder et de la visualiser s'arrêter dans ma tête. C'était moins théâtral que le faire avec la main, mais cela marchait.

-C'est bien, dit-il en la faisant disparaître, tu dois t'attendre à n'importe quelle attaque. Ta tante ou Amanda peuvent venir à toi à n'importe quel moment. Elles sont entraînées pour être des tueuses.  
-Comme toi, dis-je un peu trop rapidement.

Je regrettai aussitôt ce que je venais de dire.

-Ashley ? Dit-il surpris.  
-Je sais que tu étais un des agents d'Amanda, dis-je doucement. Jacquie m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vraiment vécu lors de son enlèvement, elle me voulait uniquement pour te toucher toi, et Danielle. Vous êtes des agents rebelles ?  
-Pas vraiment… Danielle a déserté, elle a sombré dans les Ténèbres. Elle était une des plus puissantes Enchanteresses des Lumières il y a quinze ans. Ses pouvoirs ont virés aux Ténèbres en même temps qu'elle.  
-Et toi ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-Moi, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre, pensif, c'est compliqué.  
-Dis toujours.  
-Danielle et moi avons eu des problèmes lors de notre jeunesse. Un soir, dans un bar, je m'étais saoulé. J'ai tué cinq humains et deux Sorcières. Danielle m'a couvert pendant quelques semaines, elle a fait oublier aux témoins tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle avait dû oublier l'un d'entre eux, ou sa contrainte n'avait pas fonctionné, mais un jour, des Enchanteurs supers-entraînés sont rentrés chez moi. Danielle est arrivée au même moment, ils nous ont emportés tous les deux. A notre réveil, nous étions dans un bunker, une sorte de base secrète.  
-La Multiplication, dis-je en m'asseyant.  
-Oui.  
-Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais saoulé et que Danielle t'avais couvert ? Ta petite sœur ?  
-En fait, c'est bien plus compliqué, c'est ma petite sœur, mais aussi ma jumelle. Je suis né quelques minutes avant elle.  
-Ok, c'est fou.  
-Nous étions des Enchanteurs travaillant pour une Agence d'Assassins. Amanda veut nous garder, nous étions ses meilleurs agents. Elle ne veut pas nous tuer, juste nous faire rentrer « à la maison ».  
-Et elle voulait m'attraper pour que tu reviennes à elle… Je comprends.  
-Tu sais, avant c'était Danielle la Lumière et moi le Ténèbres. Je suis devenu Lumière par volonté. J'ai renoncé à beaucoup de mes compétences.  
-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.  
-Pour ma fille unique, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je souris.

-Je vais être en retard à l'école, dis-je en prenant mon sac.  
-Essaie d'être sympa avec Jacquie, je sais que ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie mais sa meilleure est partie. Elle ne doit pas avoir de vrais amis dans le coin, me dit mon père.  
-Oui, on l'intégrera, pas de problèmes. Après tout elle nous a sauvés en quelque sorte, même si c'est un peu de sa faute.

Je sortis et descendis les escaliers, l'ascenseur n'avait toujours pas été réparé. Jackson m'attendait devant la porte de l'immeuble.  
-C'est quoi ce manteau de policier ? Dis-je en riant  
-Je te plais hein, dit-il le regard ténébreux

Il sourit

-Je t'emmène ? Dit-il en démarrant sa moto.  
-Quelle virilité ! Dis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux !  
-Merci, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, allez, monte.

Je montai derrière lui et nous arrivâmes au lycée très rapidement. Quelle joie de ne pas prendre le bus ! Jackson gara sa moto sur le parking des lycéens. Je lui rendis son casque et nous retrouvâmes nos amis.

-Salut ! Dis-je en voyant John et Jenna.  
-Salut Ashley ! Tu as l'air fatiguée, lança Jenna.  
-Et toi tu portes la collection d'été, dis-je en souriant.

La collection d'été, c'était un nom de code pour dire que l'on portait les habits « de la veille », en somme, elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison et avait dormi chez John.

-Tu sais, quand on apprécie un habit, on le garde, surtout quand il est chaud, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Nous rîmes, Jackson et John ne comprirent pas.

-Regardez, Jacquie est seule là-bas, allons la voir, dis-je.  
-Salut ! Dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle me regarda surprise, et dit :

-Salut Ashley. Comment ça va ?

Elle rangea son livre. Jenna, John et Jackson entourèrent Jacquie.

-Oh ok je vois. Vick est partie et vous pensez que je suis en dépression. Je vais bien, merci. Ma meilleure amie me manque, mais je n'ai pas besoin que vous jouiez les bouche-trous de votre plein gré.

Elle se leva.

-Mais on veut juste parler avec t… Commença John.  
-Toi le Bêta, laisse-moi, souffla-t-elle en le poussant avant de partir.

Elle s'éloigna.

-Jacquie a toujours été comme ça, elle ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses, dit John énervé.  
-Elle risque de le faire bientôt on dirait, lança Jackson.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.  
-Ma mère m'a dit que la prochaine édition du Combat des créatures surnaturelles de Saint-Daniel et Saint-Judith est pour la semaine prochaine.  
-C'est super ! S'écria John.  
-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Vick n'est plus là, les Enchanteurs ne peuvent plus gagner à tous les coups. Ce sera un combat équitable entre les loups et les Enchanteurs.  
-Et les Vampires ? Et les Sorciers ?  
-Les Vampires sont puissants mais très peu nombreux au lycée. Les Sorciers sont plus nombreux que les Vampires et les Enchanteurs réunis mais ils sont moins puissants qu'eux. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, la plupart du temps ils sont attrapés par la vitesse et éliminés rapidement.  
-On va voir la vitesse, n'importe quoi, pestiféra Jenna.  
-Tu es puissante bébé mais tous les Sorciers ne sont pas aussi compétents que toi, surtout en Angleterre.  
-On verra ça le jour venu, dis-je avant que la sonnerie retentisse.

*

Le soir venu, Jenna et moi fûmes installées dans le canapé du salon de chez moi. La vie avait recommencé normalement, et comme toute vie normale, il y avait des bons et des mauvais côtés, comme celui-ci.

-Je n'en peux plus de ces devoirs de Physique, râla Jenna, comme si ça allait nous servir plus tard.  
-Tu préfererais des cours de Sorcellerie ? Blaguai-je.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Rosie ouvrit, John et Jackson apparurent au seuil du salon.

-Salut les filles, ça vous dit de sortir au cinéma ? Demanda Jackson.  
-La dernière fois que je suis allée au cinéma, quelqu'un m'a volé mon sac et mon collier, soufflai-je en tapant le bras de Jenna.  
-Tant que ça ne parle pas de Physique dans votre film, tout me va.  
-On a pensé à Triple Alliance, ça a l'air cool.

Nous laissâmes nos affaires de cours dans le salon et allâmes dans ma chambre. Jackson et John attendirent dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir porter… Murmurai-je.  
-Une sortie, une sortie sans tante maléfique ni agence de tueurs, chuchota Jenna, ce n'est pas possible, il nous arrivera quelque chose, je le sens.

Elle opta pour une robe rouge à fermeture éclair dorée au dos. Elle se boucla les cheveux et je lui accrochai ses boucles d'oreilles.

-Tu peux prendre mes chaussures rouges, dis-je en cherchant toujours quelque chose à porter.

Je vis un ensemble bleu marine et noir au fond de mon dressing.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Je l'enfilai et mis mes boucles d'oreilles d'argent pendantes, enchaussai une paire de talons noirs et lissai mes cheveux.

-Jenna est-ce que tu peux me mettre mon collier s'il te plait, demandai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Jenna ?

Je poussai la porte de la salle de bain de ma chambre, Jenna était assise en train de se boucler les cheveux.

-Tu m'entends quand je te parle ? Répétai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient blancs.

-Jackson ! Hurlai-je.

Jackson et John accoururent dans la chambre et entrèrent dans la salle de bain.

-Wooo qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda John.  
-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en l'examinant de plus près.

Elle m'attrapa le bras et murmura.

-Elle vient, elle vient, elle vient…

Je la giflai, prise de peur. Ses yeux redevinrent verts.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
-Tu étais en transe on dirait, suggéra John.  
-En transe ? S'écria-t-elle, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Qu'elle venait. Tu parlais de Danielle non ? Demandai-je.  
-Je ne crois pas… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et prit mon collier. Il brilla lorsqu'elle le toucha.

-La lune arrive. Une lune différente. Quelque chose va se passer. Je le sens, acheva-t-elle.

*

• Point de vue de Jacquie

J'achevai mes devoirs de Physique vers minuit. Il faisait nuit, cette nuit froide d'Octobre se faisait sentir durement, les carreaux transparents de mon salon, la grande baie vitrée de mon balcon, le minuscule hublot de ma salle de bain, étaient glacés. Je pris mon téléphone te composa le numéro de Vick.

-Vick ? Tu vas bien ?  
-Ca peut aller et toi ? L'Amérique n'est vraiment pas comme on le croit, c'est encore plus dangereux qu'à Londres avec la tante Maléfique d'Ashley.  
-Oui sûrement… Dis-je doucement.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est juste dur de te savoir éloignée. Ashley et sa bande pensent que j'ai besoin d'amis. Ils ont pitié de moi.  
-Je suis sûre qu'ils veulent juste être gentils avec toi. Pourquoi ne pas être gentille en retour ? Mange avec eux, parle avec eux, traîne avec eux, ils sont très gentils. En plus Jenna est adorable et très ouverte aux autres, tout comme John. Mais bon, je sais que les garçons ne t'aiment pas trop, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves auprès d'eux.  
-Je vais suivre ton conseil, dis-je en souriant.  
-Je l'espère. Ne t'inquiètes pas, de mon côté, j'ai la meilleure euh… protection. Sean est toujours auprès de moi…

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

-Vick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Sean a disparu il y a deux heures, avoua-t-elle.  
-Le brun ténébreux au pistolet à pompe ? Demandai-je en riant.  
-C'est un fusil à pompe Jacquie, et oui il est brun, mais en aucun cas Ténébreux, me coupa-t-elle.

J'entendis une voix en arrière plan, ressemblant à la mienne.

-A qui tu parles ? Demandai-je.  
-Euh, à une pote. Elle n'est pas importante, dit-elle la voix tremblante.  
-Vick, t'es sûre que ça va ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui… Je dois régler le problème de Sean, je te rappelle bientôt. Bisous.  
-Bisous, tu me manques aussi, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je posai mon téléphone sur mon bureau. Vick me cachait quelque chose, et même sur un autre continent, je devais le découvrir.


	19. Chapitre 17

Londres, 18 Octobre 2014

• Point de vue d'Ashley.

C'était le grand jour. Ce jour-là, j'allais participer aux « Jeux » du lycée. Nous nous ressemblâmes dans le gymnase du lycée.

-J'appelle les loups garous, dit la Proviseure Whittemore.

Les loups garous se mirent en file indienne et passèrent un par un dans une mini assistance médicale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font ? Demandai-je à Jacquie.  
-La routine, les piqûres et les traceurs holographiques.  
-Comment ça marche ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-En fait, le médecin là, il t'injecte une toxine antidouleur. Tu ne ressens rien aux coups que tu reçois. L'autre médecin te place un traceur dans le bras, il indique divers indices aux opérations qui gèrent les Jeux. Température, nombres de coups que tu t'es pris, gravité. A un moment tu es éliminée si tu es touchée gravement et tu reviens au gymnase.  
-Où est-ce qu'on est envoyés ?  
-Dans un endroit abandonné ou en nature généralement. Là où on ne sera jamais dérangé, où il n'y aura jamais de blessés.  
-Les Sorciers, à vous, dit la Proviseure dans le micro.

Je lançai un regard à Jenna. Elle me sourit et s'en alla avec ses amis Sorciers.

-On reste ensemble ? Pour le combat, demandai-je.  
-Oui, si tu veux, répondis Jacquie.  
(Un temps)  
Et puis, ça ne sera pas si dur, nous avons affronté la boss d'une agence secrète de tueurs donc… Des lycéens à côté…  
-Tu as raison.  
-Les Vampires, à vous, continua la Proviseure.

Lola et une dizaine d'autres Vampires allèrent se faire tracer.

-Ils ne sont vraiment pas nombreux, dis-je.  
-Oui, mais Lola est un stratège hors-pair, il faut l'avouer, elle peut décimer une armée entière de Sorciers et de Loups en une minute avec son équipe s'ils sont bien organisés. La vitesse est leur atout principal.

Lola et ses amis riaient, ils avaient sûrement déjà prévu quoi faire pour gagner.

-Nous n'avons plus Vick dans nos rangs, cela sera beaucoup plus compliqué, commença Jacquie, avant nous pouvions lui lancer divers enchantements en même temps, vitesse, force, agilité, elle était tellement puissante. Une vraie machine de guerre version surnaturelle. Intouchable. Certains abandonnaient plutôt que de tomber entre ses griffes. Griffes au sens propre, l'année dernière elle avait une paire de griffes à la Wolverine accrochée à ses mains.  
-Eh bien, qu'allons-nous faire cette année ? Demandai-je.  
-Se défendre, et éliminer le plus de gens possible je pense. On arrive dans la zone de combat tous éparpillés. On est généralement seul au début, c'est le plus dur. Si tu ne survis pas au début ou si tu tombes sur un groupe, tu es déjà éliminée, tu as très peu de chance de t'en sortir.  
-Les Enchanteurs, à vous, conclut la Proviseure.

Je m'avançai à la table des piqûres, le médecin me vit trembler.

-Première fois ? Demanda-t-il souriant.  
-Oui, avouai-je.  
-C'est très drôle. Et ça défoule. Profite bien.  
-Merci…

Pas besoin de défouloir quand on doit se battre avec sa tante maléfique tous les trois jours.

-Mademoiselle votre nom et prénom s'il vous plait, demanda le second médecin.  
-Ashley Benson. Enchanteresse.  
-Ténèbres ou Lumières ?  
-Euh, je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Il tapa quelques informations dans son ordinateur, enregistra et sorti un traceur. Il me l'implanta dans l'avant-bras.

-Rejoignez-vos amis, dit-il souriant.

Je rejoignis Jacquie. Mélanie nous rejoignit peu de temps après.

-Je ne connais que vous, avouai-je.  
-Les autres vont t'aider, ils sont forts… Enfin pas autant que nous, me rassura Mélanie.

Je sentis un léger picotement dans mon avant-bras, le traceur avait été activé, on y décelait une micro-lumière.

-Placez-vous en ligne, ordonna la Proviseur.

Tout le monde se plaça en ligne.

-Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam ! Lancèrent les médecins.

Je sentis une vague de lumière m'envahir. Je fus aveuglée une quinzaine de secondes, la chaleur du gymnase disparut et une sensation de froid m'envahit. Lorsque je recouvris la vue, j'étais dans un couloir du lycée.

-On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas bien réussi leur sort… Mumurai-je.  
-Oh si ils l'ont très bien réussi, fit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me tournai, un garçon, dont je ne me doutais pas qu'il fut Sorcier, leva ses mains vers moi et m'infligea un sortilège de douleur. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me rappelai les paroles de mon père. Le regard, tout est dans le regard. Je relevai les yeux vers le Sorcier et criai :

-Torsion !

La nuque du Sorcier se tordit à au moins soixante degrés et il disparut.

-Un de moins… Murmurai-je.

Je me souvins qu'il y avait des souterrains au lycée, je me dirigeai vers la cour principale pour atteindre l'escalier que je connaissais de Saint-Daniel. Grossière erreur. Je me mis à découvert sur le porche de Sainte Judith. Deux loups sortirent les crocs à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Ils se ruèrent sur moi à une vitesse affolante que je ne pus bouger. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de me mordre, me griffer ou je ne sais quoi pour m'éliminer de la partie, un éclair de lumière les frappa de plein fouet et ils disparurent.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester à découvert, fit un grand brun aux yeux bleus très clairs.  
-Tu es un Enchanteur ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Demandai-je surprise de cette rencontre en plein tournoi.

-Logan Tomason, allez viens on bouge.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna dans les couloirs de Sainte-Judith.

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment à Sainte-Judith ? Demandai-je entre deux foulées.  
-Non, répondit-il, c'est une réplique matérielle parfaite. A en croire le temps et la fraîcheur, je dirais que nous sommes en Russie aux alentours de dix-sept heures.  
-Et est-ce que…  
-Chut.

Il me plaqua au mur. Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche. Le mur était fait de sorte que, lorsque la Sorcière passa, elle ne nous vit pas cachés. Logan me lâcha et se jeta sur la Sorcière, il l'avait plaqué au sol.

-A toi ! Cria-t-il.  
-Euh… Torsion !

Le cou de la Sorcière se tordit et elle disparut.

-Tu utilises des sorts plutôt compliqués pour un tournoi tu sais ? Dit-il.  
-C'était instinctif, avouai-je.  
-Un Torsion instinctif ? Tu dois être une vraie tueuse, lança-t-il en me tapant l'épaule.  
-Je ne suis pas une tueuse, m'exclamai-je indignée.  
-Je disais ça pour rigoler, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.  
-Attention ! Criai-je.

Trois Vampires se jetèrent sur lui et le mordirent à la jambe, au bras et au cou.

-Cours ! Hurla Logan.

Il disparut dans un jet lumineux. Je tournai les talons pour m'enfuir mais Lola se trouvait derrière moi.

-Le plus dur, c'est de tenir les premières minutes, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Instinctivement, je la poussai pour me frayer un chemin, mais au lieu de ça elle fut projetée sur le mur. Mes mains émettaient une lumière bleu clair. Les Vampires avaient l'air d'être aveuglés.

-La Torsion ne va pas marcher avec eux… Murmurai-je.

Je vis Jackson et trois loups arriver du couloir C vers ma position. Je m'enfuis vers l'aile Littéraire du bâtiment. J'étais toujours seule. Je vis une lumière verte sortir d'un hublot d'une salle et la porte explosa. Un Vampire s'écrasa sur le mur à moitié conscient. Une jeune fille sortit de la salle, tout de cuir vêtue, les cheveux blonds bouclés détachés. De la lumière verte étincelait de ses mains. Elle fit un mouvement bref dans la direction du Vampire et un éclair, un vrai éclair, de lumière et d'électricité s'abattit sur celui-ci. Il disparut. Elle me vit et sourit.

-Ca alors, Ashley Benson. Sara Beauchamp, je suis dans la classe de Mélanie en langues anciennes. Tu as éliminé quelques personnes ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Euh… Deux. Deux Sorciers.  
-Ah les Sorciers, ils pensent être plus forts que nous avec leurs petits sortilèges de douleur. Allez viens, on va chasser du loup ou du vampire. Peut-être restera-t-il du Sorcier s'ils ne se sont pas fait mangé, dit-elle en riant.

Elle avait beaucoup d'aisance pour parler. Elle était gracieuse et souriante, extrêmement puissante.

-L'aile Littéraire est vide, je l'ai vidée, dit-elle avec assurance.

Nous empruntâmes un escalier et l'escalier H et nous retrouvâmes dans l'aile Economique et Sociale. Personne.

-Où vous êtes tous passés ? Cria-t-elle.  
-Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Dis-je surprise.  
-C'est le but, dit-elle.

Des étincelles vertes commencèrent à jaillir de ses mains.

-Quel genre de magie pratiques-tu ? Demandai-je intriguée, ce n'est pas une magie de sortilège.  
-Non, c'est une magie propre aux Enchanteurs, personne ne t'as jamais parlé de la Magie Elémentaire ?  
-J'ai appris être une Enchanteresse il y a un mois, donc non, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une magie élémentaire, me défendais-je.  
-Tous les Enchanteurs ont un élément propre à eux-mêmes. Qui reflète leur personnalité en quelque sorte. C'est instinctif.  
-Lequel est le plus puissant ? Demandai-je.

Une bande de cinq loups arrivèrent vers nous, sortant du couloir K. Sara brandit les mains vers eux et une gerbe d'éclair traversa le couloir, foudroyant le groupe de loups, disparaissant dans la lumière.

-Cinq de moins. Je vais peut-être avoir le meilleur score qui sait ? Dit-elle en faisant disparaître les étincelles de ses mains en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier et nous retrouvâmes là où j'avais laissé les Vampires à la merci de Jackson et ses amis.

-Sortons, conclut Sara.

Nous sortîmes dans la cour principale du lycée. Littéralement, Sainte Judith explosa à notre sortie et le souffle nous projeta dix mètres plus loin. Nous nous écrasâmes violement au sol et nous relevâmes non sans mal.

-Rien de cassé ? Demanda Sara.  
-Non ça va.  
-Derrière toi ! S'écria Sara.

Je me tournai et vis un loup se jeter sur moi. D'un geste, je le fis exploser.

-Wahou ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant !

Je me relevai puis vis Jackson assit sur une bordure. Exactement là où je lui avais volé son téléphone en début d'année.

-Il va falloir t'y résoudre chérie, lança Sara, c'est lui ou nous.

Jackson sortit les crocs et ses yeux bleus luirent dans l'obscurité.

-Non ! Cria une voix.

Jenna sortit de Saint-Daniel, avec elle quatre autres Sorciers. Les quatre Sorciers récitaient des incantations qui prirent place dans ma tête, je n'entendais plus qu'eux.

-C'est qui elle ! S'écria Sara la tête entre les mains.  
-Jenna ! Ma meilleure amie !  
-Elle va nous éliminer si ça continue ! Cria Sara.

Elle lâcha sa tête et se tourna vers Jenna.

-Fais nous gagner, ok l'américaine ? Lança Sara.  
-Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Admire, dit-elle en souriant.

-Extremis Fulguras !

Elle disparut dans une explosion verte. Jenna sembla surprise et lança :

-Désolé Ashley !

Mais à peine eu-t-elle prononcé mon nom qu'elle fut foudroyée, elle et ses amis, par une vingtaine d'éclairs verts violents. Ils disparurent. Ne restait que Jackson et moi.

-Ca se joue entre nous deux alors ? Dis-je en m'approchant de Jackson.

Ses yeux bleus luirent dans la nuit, ses crocs blancs comme la neige accentuaient le bleu de ses yeux.

-On dirait bien, dit-il en souriant.

Il rangea ses crocs et m'embrassa.

-Disons que mon amie s'est sacrifiée, je ne vais pas laisser ce cadeau en vain… Je m'excuserai ce soir si tu veux bien, murmurai-je à son oreille.  
-Quoi ?

Je tentai de concentrer cette fameuse « magie élémentaire » dont m'avait parlé Sara, entre mes mains, une simple boule blanche apparut dans ma main, blanche comme la pleine lune.

-A tout à l'heure, dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

Je touchai Jackson de la boule de Lumière et il disparut. Rien ne se passa.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un par ici ? Criai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-J'espère ne pas être coincée dans la campagne russe… Murmurai-je.

Je m'avançai vers la grille de l'entrée du lycée et entendis un grésillement. Bizarre. Je reculai de quelques pas, et, comme mon père me l'avait appris, formai une boule de feu entre mes mains. Je la lançai au loin, vers la sortie. A peine avait-t-elle touché le grillage qu'une onde de choc parcourra un dôme invisible. J'étais coincée sous un dôme électrique.

-Ça doit être pour empêcher les gens d'aller trop loin… Conclus-je.

Une force me souleva et me jeta près de la sortie, je manquai d'être carbonisée sur place par le champ magnétique.

-John ! M'écriai-je en le voyant debout à une dizaine de mètres de moi.  
-Moi qui pensais que tu allais être éliminée dès le début ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Tu es le dernier ? Demandai-je.  
-Le dernier loup, nous sommes les derniers. Tu es prête à disparaître dans un jet de lumière ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-N'en sois pas si sûr.

Il courut dans ma direction. Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour agir. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Comme mon père me l'avait dit. Il s'arrêta juste en face de moi.

-A quoi tu joues Ashley ? Demanda-t-il surpris.  
-Aucune idée, répondis-je.

Je me décalai.

-Sans rancune hein, dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Je levai mon emprise sur lui et il continua instinctivement sa course, et percuta de plein fouet le champ magnétique, et disparut. Saint-Daniel explosa, puis le champ magnétique se morcela et disparut à son tour. Je fus envahie de lumière et ne vit rien pendant quinze secondes, puis me retrouvai dans le gymnase, acclamée de partout. Jacquie et Mélanie se relevèrent en m'apercevant et applaudirent. Derrière elles, Logan et Sara me firent signe.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! Félicitations ! Crièrent tous les élèves et professeurs du personnel surnaturel qui organisaient l'événement.  
-Oh, merci ! Dis-je en saluant la foule.

Les Enchanteurs me rejoignirent au milieu du gymnase et me portèrent.

-Hip hip hip, hourra pour Ashley ! Crièrent-t-il.

Ils me reposèrent, la proviseure s'avança vers nous. Elle me tendit un trophée en forme de pleine lune sur un socle d'argent, incrusté de pierreries dorées.

-Je proclame les Enchanteurs nouveaux champions du tournoi surnaturel de Saint-Daniel et Sainte-Judith, acclamez les ! Fit Madame Whittemore.

Tout le monde applaudit, siffla et cria. Dans les cris, Madame Whittemore me dit à l'oreille :

-C'était un très joli coup, Jackson n'a rien vu venir. Il est vraiment sous ton charme mon garçon.

Je rougis.

-Merci Madame.

Nous sortîmes du gymnase et retournâmes chez nous. Il n'était que Samedi, dix-sept heures, et j'étais déjà épuisée.

*

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, Jackson entra dans la chambre, torse nu.

-Alors petite insolente, tu m'élimines du tournoi sans rien demander en retour ? Dit-il en me sautant dessus.  
-Arrête ! Mon instinct primaire veut que je gagne, c'est tout ! Dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses pectoraux, puis en redescendant jusqu'à ses abdominaux.  
-Tes parents rentrent quand déjà ?  
-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en lui prenant les épaules.

Je l'embrassai et me souvins de quelque chose. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller et réfléchis.

-A quoi tu penses ? Dit-il en me caressant la nuque.  
-Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de « magie élémentaire » ? Demandai-je.  
-Juste de nom. Mon domaine s'étend aux loups garous et aux druides, dit-il en écartant une mèche de mon cou avant de me l'embrasser.

Je ris.

-Sérieusement, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est ?  
-Non je te dis ! Dit-il en se redressant. Je ne suis pas un Enchanteur, et puis, c'est moi qui possède un instinct primaire ! Continua-t-il en me redressant de ses mains.

Il me plaqua contre son torse et m'embrassa.

-Bien monsieur j'ai un instinct primaire, que dis-tu d'une soirée chic ? Champagne, fraises, chocolat et…  
-Sexe ? Finit-il.  
-Après tout, Jenna ne s'en prive pas, elle ! Dis-je en riant.

J'allai chercher le champagne, les fraises et le chocolat, et nous passâmes une agréable soirée.


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Muted 2.0

Londres, 20 Octobre 2014

• Point de vue de Jacquie

Nos journées de cours reprenaient, le lundi était toujours aussi ennuyant. Après la victoire d'Ashley aux Jeux, tout le monde ne faisait que parler d'elle et de son couple parfait avec Jackson, dans les groupes Facebook privés des créatures surnaturelles s'entend. Ashley. Le seul nom qu'ils avaient tous à la bouche. Bande d'ingrats. D'hypocrites.

-Jacquie ? M'appela ma mère, tu sors bientôt ?  
-Non je ne sors pas Maman, je vais en cours aujourd'hui, on est Lundi.  
-Je pars au travail bientôt, m'informa-t-elle.  
-C'est ça, murmurai-je, au travail.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Ashley dans nos vies, de nombreuses choses ont changées. On se faisait attaquer par des agences intergouvernementales, des tantes démoniaques, ma meilleure amie devait aller travailler en Amérique, et bien sûr, ma mère me parlait de son travail. Aussi, j'apprenais que je n'avais pas 19 ans, mais 17. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu me cacher ça ? Aucune idée, en tout cas, rien ne m'étonne dans ce monde à présent. Je sortis de notre appartement et marchai vers le lycée. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le bus scolaire, je savais pertinemment qu'Ashley y monterait deux arrêts après moi.

-Hey Jacquie !  
-Salut Declan, dis-je sans rien ajouter.

Je continuai mon chemin.

-Hey mais attends ! Lança-t-il en marchant à mes côtés.

Je lui fis mes yeux dorés.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je agacée.  
- Calme-toi ! Je veux juste marcher à côté de toi.  
-Depuis quand Declan, en quatre ans passées ensemble dans ce lycée, veux-tu marcher à côté de moi ?  
-Euh…  
-Oui, c'est ça, cherche, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, demandai-je en tournant les talons.  
-Mais…

Je me tournai vers lui et le fixai, il fut pris d'un mal de tête qui le cloua au sol.

-J'ai dit, laisse-moi tranquille Declan.

Je partis et le laissai seul dans la rue. Ils m'énervaient tous en ce moment. Ma mère me disait que j'étais irritable ces temps-cis, que je ne contrôlais pas mon agressivité, que les règles n'avaient pas une bonne incidence sur moi. La blague. Après vingt minutes de marches, en talons, j'arrivai au lycée Ashley était entourée de ses amis, Jackson la tenait par les hanches et ils souriaient, riaient, bref, ils étaient heureux. Je traçai ma route vers Sainte-Judith, lorsqu'on m'interpella, encore.

-Jacquie !

Je me retournai, un étudiant de première année.

-Quoi ?

Il me tendit une enveloppe. Il attendit que je l'ouvre. Je claquai des doigts devant lui il ne réagit pas, comme si…

-Il est contraint…

J'ouvris l'enveloppe, et sa tête changea.

-Tiens salut Jacquie, la forme ?

Il partit. Etrange. Il y avait une photo de Vick dans l'enveloppe. D'autres photos de gens de Beacon Hills et…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…

Vick et une fille qui me ressemblait parfaitement étaient assises dehors, en face de leur lycée. Il y avait un petit mot dans l'enveloppe.

« On se sent moins seule ? »

Pas de signature. Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Je fourrai l'enveloppe dans mon sac à main et la sonnerie retentit. J'allai en cours et m'assis seule, étant donné que Vick n'était plus là.

-Jacquie, pouvez-vous nous dire à quel président était à la tête de l'état lors de la guerre de Sécession ?

Je cherchai une réponse à la mystérieuse enveloppe que l'on m'avait envoyée. Qui était cette fille ? Je devais appeler Vick. Pourquoi a-t-on voulu m'envoyer cela ?

-Mademoiselle Heard ! Cria le professeur.

Je sursautai et les vitres de la salle explosèrent en mille morceaux. Tout le monde cacha ses yeux et se mit sous les tables. Au fond de la classe, Ashley, Mélanie et Lola me regardaient intriguées.

-Je… Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je me suis coupée, je vais à l'infirmerie, dis-je en tremblant.

Je sortis de la salle rapidement et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie. Je traversai les couloirs de Sainte-Judith et tombai nez-à-nez avec une femme blonde.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Bonjour, je vous connais ? Demandai-je.  
-Pas directement, laisse-moi me présenter, je suis la nouvelle infirmière du lycée, Danielle Benson.

Je tressaillis et eus un mouvement de recul.

-Je vais crier, dis-je doucement.

Elle leva la main et répondit :

-Non tu ne vas pas crier, tu es immobilisée.  
-Non je ne suis pas immobilisée, répliquai-je en levant les mains vers elle.

Elle fut projetée deux mètres plus loin.

-Tu vas regretter ça petite.

Elle s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'un Vampire devant moi et me gifla. D'abord, rien. J'écartai le filet de sang qu'elle avait provoqué en me coupant la lèvre avec ses ongles, puis la regardai droit dans les yeux. Elle respirait par grandes saccades, attendant que je réplique. Elle était confiante. Jeune, dynamique, Enchanteresse des Ténèbres, je n'avais aucune chance contre elle, elle jouait de moi. Je sentis une rage grandir en moi, incontrôlable. Je sentis une force en moi s'élever et frappai de la paume de la main Danielle en hurlant. Les vitres alentours se brisèrent en mille morceaux et Danielle fut propulsée au fond du couloir, vingt mètres plus loin. Elle s'écrasa violemment contre le mur et s'étala au sol. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi-même voulait tuer tout ce qu'il croisait. Je sortis du couloir de Sainte-Judith et atteignis la cour principale.

-Eh c'est toi qui a fait tout ce boucan Jacquie ? Demanda John.

Je l'attrapai par le coup et le serrai.

-Jacquie, qu'est-ce que…

Ses yeux devinrent jaunes et il sortit les crocs et les griffes. Il grogna en tentant de me blesser. Je l'étranglai plus fort, et je sentis quelque chose me piquer au cou.

*

• Point de vue d'Ashley.

Après avoir entendu des vitres cassées dehors, je prétextai une coupure et sortis de la classe avec Mélanie. Nous arpentâmes les couloirs de Sainte-Judith jusqu'à la cour principale, John était à terre, à quatre pattes mais conscient, et Jacquie allongée au sol. Madame Charlotte ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandai-je en accourant.  
-Elle a tenté de me tuer, cracha John en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.  
-Jacquie t'as jeté un sortilège d'étouffement ? Ce n'est pas mortel, dit Mélanie.  
-C'est ça le truc, elle m'a directement attrapé le cou et m'a étranglé, à mains nues. Où devrai-je dire, d'une seule main !

Il s'assit sur ses fesses et croisa les jambes, en inspirant doucement.

-De si jeunes Enchanteurs ne peuvent pas faire ça, dit Madame Charlotte.

Madame Charlotte était au courant des histoires surnaturelles, je m'en doutais.

-Elle a brisé toutes les vitres et… C'est quoi ça là-bas ? Demanda Mélanie.

Le fond du couloir avait été endommagé, comme si quelqu'un avait été envoyé violemment sur le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez injecté ? Demandai-je en remarquant la seringue au sol.  
-De la morphine… Elle est humaine, répondit Madame Charlotte.  
-Les filles ! S'écria Lola derrière nous.

Elle remarqua Jacquie au sol.

-Je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette fille ?  
-Elle est étrange depuis quelques temps c'est vrai… Murmura Mélanie.  
-Si vous voulez bien, nous allons la mettre quelque part loin de la vue de tout le monde, dit Madame Charlotte.

Lola s'éclipsa aux pieds de Jacquie et l'attrapa, la portant directement sur son épaule. Heureusement que le Lundi matin, l'école n'était pas bondée. Nous nous posâmes dans le bureau de Madame Charlotte.

-Disposez, dit-elle, retournez en cours. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Nous nous regardâmes réticents, puis nous partîmes.

-C'est quand même étrange que Jacquie se comporte comme ça, dit John.  
-Oui, il doit se passer quelque chose de pas clair, ajouta Mélanie.  
-Je vais à l'infirmerie les filles, j'ai mal à la tête, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, dis-je, je vous rejoins en cours.

Je les laissai et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie. J'ouvris la porte, une femme blonde était assise.

-Assieds-toi Ashley, dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour et m'assieds.

-J'ai mal à la tête, vous n'auriez pas un Doliprane ? Demandai-je.  
-Oh, mais tout ce que tu veux Ashley, dit-elle.

Elle me tendit une boîte de Doliprane.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Euh non, merci, dis-je en prenant la boîte.

Mes doigts frôlèrent les siens et je sentis un froid m'envahir, je ressentis de la noirceur et de la haine. Je me levai et sortis en disant :

-Merci, au revoir.

Je marchai dans le couloir, ce froid que j'avais ressentis, je ne l'avais ressenti qu'une seule fois auparavant, quand Danielle prenait possession de mon corps. Je jetai la boîte de Doliprane dans la première poubelle que je croisai et envoyai un message à tout le monde.

« SOS, Danielle est au lycée, Infirmière. »

Je rentrai dans ma salle de classe, mais la sonnerie retentit. Je ressortis directement, Mélanie et Lola me retrouvèrent.

-Oui, on t'a tous répondu, dit Mélanie.  
-Pas tous… Declan et Jenna ne m'ont pas envoyé de confirmation.

Nous allâmes dans la cour principale, Jackson était assis sur un muret et parlait avec Matt.

-Ashley, dit Jackson en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Surtout agissez comme si de rien n'était, dis-je en les regardant, j'ai prévenu mon père, il va venir avec… Enfin vous savez.  
-La Multiplication, dit Lola doucement.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les faire venir ici, ajouta Mélanie.  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix, dis-je.  
-On va faire partir les élèves, décida Jackson.  
-Tout doit rester normal ! Répétai-je en me détachant de lui.  
-Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ? Demanda Mélanie.  
-Une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus… Quinze peut-être, répondis-je.  
-On peut évacuer les élèves, et boucler la zone. On peut lancer un Enchantement, du même genre que ton père a lancé dans ta chambre, proposa Jackson.  
-La zone est trop grande, et on ne peut pas empêcher Danielle de partir, si elle le veut… Dis-je doucement.  
-Ne perdons pas de temps, je vais contraindre les élèves à quitter les lieux. Je préviens les autres Vampires, à vous de jouer.

Lola partit.

-Jackson… Et pour Danielle ? Et Jenna et Declan ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelles d'eux.  
-On va devoir faire sans eux pour l'instant, nous avons quinze minutes pour rendre le lycée vivant sans lycéens… Dit doucement Jackson.

Il m'enlaça. Je sentis son souffle chaud le long de mes cheveux, de mes épaules. Il sentait extrêmement bon, et son cœur battait vite. Je sentais la frustration et la peur en lui, mais également la confiance et l'amour.

-On va y arriver, dit-il.  
-Je vais l'occuper, dis-je.

Je le laissai et marchai vers l'infirmerie. Mon téléphone vibra, mon père.

« Fais sortir tous les Vampires et les loups garous de la zone. Verveine et Aconit vont remplir les couloirs. Les deux plantes réunies baissent la vision et la vitesse des Enchanteurs. »

-Bon sang, murmurai-je.

« Les gars, vampires et loups garous doivent quitter le lycée maintenant. La Multiplication va gazer la zone d'aconit et de verveine. »

Envoyé. Je frappai à la porte de l'infirmerie. Danielle était assise dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

-Ashley ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai perdu le paquet de Doliprane que vous m'avez donné, vous en auriez un autre par hasard ?

Ma voix trembla un moment. Je me repris.

-Je n'ai plus de boîte, mais je vais t'en préparer un verre, dit-elle.

Bon sang, j'allais devoir boire une potentielle potion maléfique pour ne pas compromettre la mission.

-Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un verre.  
-Merci, dis-je en le prenant.

J'attendis un moment, elle me regardait avec attention.

-Vous êtes la remplaçante de Madame Fillingan ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, elle a pris un congé, dit-elle, elle est probablement partie en vacances.  
-Oui je vois, dis-je.

Encore dix minutes. Je sentis le verre. Rien d'anormal.

-Vous auriez du sucre ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui bien sûr.

Elle ouvrit un placard et me tendit un morceau de sucre. Je tendis la main pour le prendre et renversai le verre sur le bureau.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'écriai-je, je suis désolée, vraiment.

Elle me regarda, suspicieuse comme jamais. Son visage changea et elle m'attrapa la mâchoire.

-A quoi joues-tu Ashley Benson ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-Madame, qu'est-ce que vous faites, lâchez-moi, implorai-je faussement déconcertée.

Elle me lâcha et me plaqua contre le mur par télékinésie.

-Je suppose que tu as prévenu mon frère que je suis ici… Ah, ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'éclipser, et sache que tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte, je lui donnai un croche-patte et elle s'étala au sol. Je me jetai sur elle et lui attrapai les cheveux, et lui cognai une fois la tête contre le sol, j'entendis son nez casser.

-Pétasse ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle me donna un violent coup dans le dos et se releva, me plaquai contre le mur et me donna un coup de tête. Mon nez cassa et un filet de sang éclaboussa le mur, mes habits et le sol. D'un coup, comme si des pompiers venaient d'arriver, une brume arrivait droit vers nous. Je me détachai de Danielle et lui donnai un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, et m'enfuis. Je sortis de Sainte-Judith et allai dans la cour principale. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes en cercle. Ils murmuraient une formule. Jenna était de la partie. Ses cheveux bruns étaient très bouclés et une puissance inhabituelle émanait d'elle. Elle était puissante. Soudain, je fus projetée à terre. Je me retournai, Le visage de Jacquie fumait légèrement, elle avait les yeux dorés d'une Enchanteresse des Ténèbres avec une touche de quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Elle avait l'air déchaînée et incontrôlable.

-Jacquie ? Murmurai-je effrayée.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Ou du moins, pas normalement. Elle émit un hurlement.


	21. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : La nouvelle Jenna

Jacquie avait des yeux de loup garou, ou d'Enchanteurs. La différence était minime dans la teinte du jaune. Je devais absolument la faire sortir d'ici avant qu'elle soit blessée, même si elle voulait ma mort.

-Jacquie, on doit sortir d'ici ! Criai-je.

Elle m'attrapa la gorge et grogna, elle n'avait pas de crocs.

-Jacquie ! Continuai-je en tentant de la raisonner.

Je me débattis et elle me lâcha. Je devais faire quelque chose rapidement avant qu'elle ne soit blessée, et sortir d'ici rapidement, si Danielle se manifeste, nous étions perdues. Je la giflai. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et écarta le filet de sang que j'avais provoqué en lui coupant la lèvre avec mes ongles, puis elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle respirait par grandes saccades, attendant sûrement une deuxième gifle pour m'arrêter et me plier le bras. Elle était plus puissante que moi, enfin, je le pensais. Aussitôt, je pensai à quelque chose.

-Mon collier… Dis-je en touchant le talisman en forme de croissant de lune autour de mon cou.

Je l'enlevai et plaqua Jacquie au mur, elle se débattît, mais je réussis à lui enfiler le collier. Elle s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible… Dit-elle en se massant le crâne.  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, on doit dégager de là tout de suite ! Répondis-je en la traînant par le bras vers la cour principale.

Danielle. Elle était là, grandiose manipulatrice et conquérante des Ténèbres, debout devant la Multiplication, effrontée.

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Dit-elle en riant.

Mon père s'avança. Derrière lui, ma mère, apeurée de sa belle-sœur, et Amanda, la patronne de la Multiplication.

-Tu n'as aucune chance Danielle, rends-toi.  
-J'ai tellement de pouvoirs… Je me demande si une tornade en plein Londres pourrait être attractive…  
-Danielle ne t'avises surtout pas de faire ça ! Cria mon père.  
-C'est elle ta tante démoniaque ? Demanda Jacquie.  
-Oui, répondis-je.  
-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue… Murmura Jacquie.

Elle toussota.

-Il y a de l'aconit dans l'air, dis-je, et de la verveine, ça affaiblit un peu les Enchanteurs.

Ma tante forma une boule de feu entre ses mains. Tous les snipers la visèrent d'un seul coup.

-On doit faire quelque chose ! Dit Jacquie entre deux toussotements.  
-On ne peut pas, ils sont trop nombreux, et on risque de détourner l'attention des snipers, ainsi Danielle s'échappera.  
-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Jacquie.

Quelqu'un regarda dans notre direction, nous nous plaçâmes au ras du pilier.

-Ils arrivent vers nous, chuchota Jacquie.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Demandai-je.  
-Bah je l'entends, pas toi ? Allez viens.

Nous montâmes à l'étage. La brume de verveine-aconit avait disparu mais les résidus dans l'air nous dérangeaient, surtout Jacquie.

-C'est infect leur mélange, cracha-t-elle en toussant.  
-Pourvu qu'ils attrapent Danielle rapidement, dis-je en regardant la cour principale depuis le premier étage.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre, Danielle disparut. Quelques snipers prirent feu d'un seul coup.

-Danielle est en train de les atomiser ! Et Jenna et mes parents sont dans la masse ! M'affolai-je.

Jacquie ne répondit pas.

-Jacquie il faut qu'on….

Jacquie avait le collier entre les mains, elle avait dû l'enlever en remarquant qu'il n'était pas à elle. Ses yeux jaunes luirent d'une lumière démoniaque, tueuse.

-Super… Murmurai-je en reculant.

Elle grogna.

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve qu'est-ce qui provoque tes sauts de colère à toi ma chérie… Murmurai-je en reculant, une main derrière moi pour éviter les obstacles.

Elle jeta le pendentif à terre. Il brillait d'une faible lumière. Je tendis la main pour le ramener vers moi par télékinésie. Il glissa avec difficulté vers ma main et je l'attrapai.

-Doucement… Dis-je en m'approchant de Jacquie.  
-Plus un geste ! Hurla un homme avec un sniper en sortant d'un couloir.

Jacquie se retourna et grogna. L'homme tira... Instinctivement, je mis mes mains devant moi et une barrière invisible nous protégea…et renvoya la balle au tireur. Il la prit en pleine tête.

-Oh mon dieu…J'ai tué un agent de la Multiplication…

J'en profitai pour remettre le collier à Jacquie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-N'enlève pas ce collier… Il te rend belle, dis-je sans rien trouver d'autre.  
-Oh merci, je ne sais même pas où je l'ai acheté.  
-C'est Vick qui te la donné il me semble. Elle t'a demandé de le gardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Elle sourit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs.

-On devrait monter pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

Nous montâmes jusqu'au troisième étage, l'étage des sciences appliquées.

-On peut aller sur le toit, proposa Jacquie.  
-Oui, dis-je en la suivant.

Elle ouvra une porte qui mena à un escalier qui donnait sur le toit. Il y avait beaucoup de vent sur le toit, j'avais du mal à voir ce qui se trouvait devant moi à cause de mes cheveux qui se balançaient au gré de la brise. Jacquie hurla de terreur. Je m'approchai d'elle rapidement.

-C'est l'infirmière ! M'écriai-je.

La tête de l'infirmière était posée sur le système de ventilation externe du toit.

-Qui a fait ça ? Murmura Jacquie.  
-Devine, ma tante.

Un courant d'air froid me glaça l'échine, je devinais la présence de ma tante. Je me tournai, elle était postée devant moi.

-C'est un calvaire de sortir de ton lycée tu sais ça ? Dit-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! Cria Jacquie.  
-Oh toi ? Aucune idée, je n'ai rien fait, mais j'aimerai bien récupérer ça.

Elle s'éclipsa devant Jacquie et lui arracha le collier.

-Non, non, non… Murmurai-je affolée.

Jacquie releva la tête et attrapa Danielle par le cou. Surprise, elle se débattit et cria :

-Doloris !

Jacquie lâcha Danielle et se mit la tête entre les genoux.

- Rends-moi le collier Danielle ! Dis-je en me postant devant elle.  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sortilège de lumière ?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de lancer des sortilèges, je connais tous tes sorts favoris, je te rappelle que tu as habité ma tête, répliquai-je en reculant, tu ne pourras pas résister à ça.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une gamine de 19 ans qui vient d'avoir ses pouvoirs est capable de me mettre à terre ?

Jenna sortit en trombe de l'escalier, elle était seule.

-Tiens la petite Sorcière, lança Danielle d'un ton défiant.  
-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je vais te faire mordre la poussière, cracha Jenna.  
-Les Sorcières sont des salopes ! Répliqua Danielle en formant une boule de feu entre ses mains.  
-Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te ! Victamas Veras!

Danielle se cambra et lâcha le pendentif, et sa boule de feu disparut.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça, Sorcière ! Hurla Danielle.  
-Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te !

Elle se cambra encore plus et se mit à quatre pattes. Je sentis du sang couler de mon nez déjà bien amoché.

-Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phasmatos Veras !

Danielle hurla de douleur, ses yeux dorés exorbités de demandaient que du sang, et tuer.

-Je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-elle, je vais t'arracher membres par membres et te donner aux chiens des enfers !

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'allais lancer un enchantement d'immobilisation à Danielle, Jenna était sortie de nulle part, invincible. Une Sorcière n'avait pourtant pas le pouvoir de rivaliser avec une Enchanteresse des Ténèbres de la trempe de ma tante. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem ! Continua Jenna la main arquée vers Danielle.

Jacquie reprenait ses esprits, je me faufilai derrière Danielle et récupérai le pendentif, l'accrochai au cou de Jacquie et la traînai loin de Danielle.

-Je me sens bizarre… Déglutit Jacquie.  
-Ca va passer, dis-je en la posant sur le sol.  
-Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te ! Hurla Jenna, allez-y !

Danielle était immobilisée au sol, ses yeux, ses oreilles et son nez saignaient. Deux hommes arrivèrent dans sa direction, l'un avec un pieu dans la main, l'autre avec un grimoire.

-Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum ! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos ! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum ! Dox Divinitum ! Dirent-ils.

Le pieu scintilla, et l'homme qui le tenait le planta dans le cœur de Danielle. Elle me regarda, le pieu dans le cœur. Ses yeux dorés se révulsèrent et devinrent noirs, puis elle prit feu.

-Retourne aux Enfers auxquels tu appartiens, cracha l'homme qui la empalé.

Je poussai un cri d'effroi. Jacquie, tout aussi choquée, prit ma main. Jenna nous regarda et s'approcha de nous. Le corps de Danielle brulait encore.

-C'était intense… Murmura-t-elle en prenant ma deuxième main.

Je n'arrivai pas à respirer, ma tante, Danielle la démoniaque, était enfin morte. Devant moi. Et c'était Jenna qui l'avait immobilisée.

-Comment est-ce que…  
-La Multiplication, dit-elle sans hésiter, ils sont venus me voir ce matin alors que j'allais en cours avec Declan. Ils nous ont emmenés dans une de leurs planques de Londres, au début, j'ai cru qu'on se faisait kidnapper, puis j'ai vu Amanda. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait nous tuer mais elle nous a demandé de coopérer pour attraper Danielle. Elle savait qu'elle était au lycée depuis le début. Elle sait vraiment tout. Le plan était d'attaquer le lycée après que vous ayez fait votre plan, pour rendre sa crédible. Les agents étaient déjà placés autour du lycée, sur des bancs, aux fenêtres environnantes, prêts à attaquer. Lorsqu'ils ont vu Lola et les Vampires sortir, ils sont rentrés. C'est là qu'ils ont gazés les couloirs pour faire sortir Danielle. Les balles étaient des balles à blanc. Amanda savait que Danielle allait se réfugier sur le toit.  
-Comment ? Demandai-je intriguée.  
-C'est Amanda qui lui a tout appris, enchantements, techniques de combats. Elle avait anticipé sa fuite. Quant à moi, ils m'ont dit quel sortilège utiliser.

Elle me tendit sa main. Une magnifique bague incrustée d'émeraude ornait son annulaire droit.

-C'est une bague enchantée, elle rend la magie des Sorciers plus puissante.  
-Et tu as arrêté Danielle…

Je regardai le corps de ma tante bruler.

-Grâce à une bague enchantée ?  
-Faut croire qu'elle est bien enchantée. C'est Amanda qui l'a faite.

Le corps de Danielle fur prit d'une énorme flamme et disparut en cendres. Les agents partirent, leur travail accompli. Je m'approchai des cendres et vit une petite bague dorée briller. Je la pris.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de démoniaque, mais ça nous sera peut être utile, dis-je en la montrant aux filles.

Elles acquiescèrent. Nous descendîmes dans la cour principale et retrouvâmes mon père et ma mère.

-Alors, c'était comme là-haut ? Demanda mon père.  
-Tout s'est passé comme prévu Monsieur Benson, dit Jenna avec assurance.

Mon père m'enlaça et ma mère enlaça Jenna.

-Quelle idée de donner une pareille tâche à une enfant de dix-neuf ans, dit ma mère sur ses gonds.  
-Je ne suis plus une enfant… Se défendit Jenna.

Ma mère sourit.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi tu sais Ashley… Chuchota mon père dans mon oreille.  
-Moi aussi… Mais nous avons toujours un problème… Murmurai-je.

Les agents de la Multiplication partaient. Amanda seule restait, elle vint nous voir.

-Je suppose que vous ne rentrez pas maintenant à la Multiplication, la menace Danielle éradiquée je vous laisse du temps pour vous remémorer votre contrat, Monsieur Benson.

Elle posa son regard sur moi.

-Faites attention à votre fille, on ne se doute jamais des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe.

Elle partit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ? Demanda mon père.  
-Est-ce que tu peux lancer le genre de sortilège que tu as lancé dans ma chambre pour pas que je ne sorte ? Demandai-je.  
-Mhh… avec cinq gros cailloux ça peut le faire, mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, peut-être deux minutes.

Je regardai le grillage, des gens passaient devant le portail sans faire attention à nous.

-Les humains ne voient qu'un lycée avec des élèves qui parlent, m'informa ma mère, une façade magique.  
-Tiens, dit Jenna en me donnant les cailloux

Je les pris et les plaçait en étoile autour de Jacquie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ashley ? Dit-elle agacée.  
-On essaie quelque chose, dis-je.

Mon père me regarda, puis dit :

-Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libata.

Les cailloux brillèrent légèrement. Je levai ma main, le collier se détacha du cou de Jacquie et tomba au sol. Le visage de Jacquie changea du tout au tout, et ses yeux devinrent jaunes.

-Jacquie est Ténèbres ? Demanda mon père.  
-On a vu des signes d'elle Ténèbres, mais elle ne c'était jamais comportée comme ça avant.

Elle se cogna contre la barrière invisible.

-Et avec TON collier, elle est normale ? Demanda ma mère.  
-Oui.

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à mon père.

-Le collier que tu avais acheté à une Sorcière de la Nouvelle Orléans qui…  
-Empêchait à un loup garou de se transformer la pleine lune, acheva mon père.  
-Il n'accroit pas les pouvoirs des Enchanteurs ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Si, c'est un collier très rare et très couteux, incrusté de lapis-lazuli, d'ambre noire et de saphir. Ces trois pierres ont des vertus magiques pour les créatures surnaturelles, mais pourquoi Jacquie a ce genre de comportement, elle ne présente aucun signe de loup-garou… S'interrogea mon père.

Il la considéra un moment et tiqua.

-En fait, je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Murmura mon père.  
-Tu as déjà vu Jacquie ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Non pas Jacquie…

Il sortit son téléphone et chercha quelque chose dans ses dossiers. Il regarda son téléphone, Jacquie, son téléphone, Jacquie, ma mère.

-Marjorie… Dit-il en tendant le téléphone vers ma mère.

Elle fit la même chose que mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Demandai-je.

Il me tendit le téléphone, et me montra une photo de Katherine Shayne, le sosie de Jacquie de Beacon Hills.

-Katherine Shayne est une louve Alpha, j'ai travaillé avec elle l'année dernière, tu te rappelles ? J'étais parti en Amérique pour voyages d'affaires durant quelques mois.  
-Quel âge a Jacquie ? Demanda ma mère.  
-19 ans, comme nous, dis-je.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Non…

Mon père fixa le collier et le replaça autour du cou de Jacquie. Elle s'arrêta de bouger. Jenna donna un coup de pied dans un caillou pour briser le maléfice.

-Jacquie, quel âge as-tu ? Demanda mon père.  
-J'ai 17 ans, avoua-t-elle.

Ma mère regarda mon père, avec grand étonnement.

-Je crois que l'on a à discuter, mais par pitié garde ce collier, demanda mon père.

Jacquie fit mine d'être étonnée. Nous rentrâmes chez moi. Quelques heures plus tard, la proviseure Whittemore envoya une lettre aux élèves qui informait que le lycée sera fermé jusqu'au mercredi de cette semaine. La cause serait une fuite de gaz. Il était dix-neuf heures, mon père parlait avec Jacquie depuis plus de trois heures dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Demandai-je à ma mère.  
-C'est une histoire compliquée Ashley, répondit ma mère.  
-Plus compliquée que ma tante démoniaque ? Demandai-je Je sais que ce sosie est sorti avec Jackson.

Ma mère posa son verre de vin sur la table basse.

-Il se peut que Jacquie ait une sœur jumelle. Nous ne savons ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il y a de très fortes chances que Jacquie et Katherine soient sœurs. Nous en apprendrons plus bientôt. Ton père retournera à la Multiplication, il a des devoirs envers cette agence qui l'a sorti de la mort, malheureusement.

Je croisai les bras et regardai dans la cuisine.

-Où est Rosie ? Demandai-je.  
-Je lui ai donné quelques jours de congés, tu sais, c'était mouvement ici il y a peu.  
-Rosie n'a jamais pris de jours de congés, fis-je remarquer à ma mère.

Elle respira et reprit son verre de vin.

-Ton père lui a ordonné de rester dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il lui a payé jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne dans l'ordre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne un dommage collatéral.  
-Comme Bane…  
-Oui, il n'est pas mort heureusement.

Elle but une gorgée de vin. J'entendis la porte du bureau de mon père claquer. Jacquie et lui entrèrent dans le salon. Jacquie me sourit timidement.

-Je euh…

Elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

-Euh… Bégayai-je.  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvée, plusieurs fois, ce matin. Ton père m'a fait recouvrir la mémoire sur mes périodes loup… Oui, apparemment je suis aussi un loup garou, même si je ne le suis pas entièrement.  
-Tu me raconteras, dis-je à mon père.  
-Promis, dit-il en souriant.  
-Bon, je vous laisse en famille, je vais détruire la mienne. Mais promis, je garde le collier, lança Jacquie.

-Attends, dis-je.

Je me plaçai derrière elle et soulevai ses cheveux, je posai mon doigt sur la chaîne et dit :

-Clauditis, dis-je en formant une boucle sur la chaîne.

Elle brilla légèrement et redevint argentée.

-Tu ne pourras plus l'enlever à moins que j'enlève le verrou, dis-je en souriant.  
-Heureusement que ça va avec à peu près tout… Lança Jacquie en riant.

Elle sortit. Je me tournai vers mon père.

-Je crois qu'on peut faire revenir Rosie, dis-je.  
-Je crois aussi, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule droite, je vais la chercher.

Il partit lui aussi.

-Si tu veux sortir tu peux, dit ma mère.  
-Non… Ça ne te dérange pas si…  
-Non vas-y, invite Jackson.  
-Maman !  
-Tu es ma fille, je te connais.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et appelai Jackson.

-Allô ? Jackson ?  
-Ashley, dit-il, ça va ?  
-Oui, tu peux venir chez moi ce soir ? Demandai-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

Malgré la fraîcheur d'Octobre, un magnifique soleil brillait. Un miracle à Londres.

-Bien sûr, j'arrive dans dix minutes.  
-Je t'aime, dis-je en posant ma tête sur la vitre.  
-Je t'aime aussi.

Bip, bip, bip. J'allai dans la salle de bain et me douchai. Je me maquillai légèrement et m'habillai pour une soirée à l'aise entre amoureux et m'allongeai dans mon lit.

cgi/set?id=128859354&.locale=fr

-Mademoiselle Ashley ? Fit Rosie au pas de ma porte.  
-Rosie ! M'écriai-je en sautant dans ses bras.

Elle m'enlaça.

-Ça fait du bien de vous voir en bonne santé Mademoiselle.  
-Ça fait du bien de te voir tout court ! Dis-je en prenant ses mains.  
-Madame votre mère m'a dit que vous passiez la soirée avec Monsieur Jackson, vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu veux déjà retourner au travail ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Bien sûr ! J'adore travailler pour vous ! Et puis, je vous dois bien quelques sandwiches, la chambre que votre Monsieur votre père m'a prêtée était luxueur comme je n'avais jamais vu !  
-Luxueuse Rosie ! Dis-je en riant. Je veux bien des sandwiches au saumon et au Tarama alors ! Je sortirai une bouteille de Coca plus tard.

Je regardai dans ma collection de DVD quelque chose à regarder. Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Les Sorcières de Salem…

-Tout sauf quelque chose en rapport avec le surnaturel, dit Jackson en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je sautai dans ses bras et l'embrassai.

-Une soirée film dans mon lit avec des sandwiches et du Coca, ça te vas ? Demandai-je en retournant à ma collection de DVD.  
-Super ! Dit-il en s'allongeant sur mon lit.  
-La couleur des sentiments ? Demandai-je en montrant la boîte.  
-Ce film est génial ! Dit-il.

Rosie entra avec des sandwiches et une bouteille de Coca.

-Merci, dis-je.  
-Bonne soirée, répondit Rosie.  
-Merci, à vous aussi, dit Jackson.

Je mis le DVD et me blottit contre Jackson.

-J'espère vraiment que mon oncle démoniaque ne viendra pas me tuer.

Jackson me regarda d'un air dubitatif.

-Je rigole, dis-je en prenant un sandwiche.  
-Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en se servant un verre.

Nous restâmes toute la soirée collés l'un à l'autre, se chamaillant, riant, et se regardant. Après le film, je me posai sur son épaule, et m'endormis.


	22. Chapitre 20

/!\ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir /!\

Chapitre 20 : Vengeance du passé et presqu'agréable soirée.

Londres, 31 Octobre 2014

• Point de vue d'Ashley

Jackson organisait une fête chez lui pour la fête d'Halloween. L'année précédente, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver à Londres, il en avait organisé une, elle fut tellement réussie qu'il monta rapidement les échelons sociaux du lycée, et devint le plus beau garçon et le plus populaire, selon les tabloïds de Scandals. En tout cas, c'était Jacquie qui le disait.  
Jenna referma remonta la fermeture éclair du dos de ma robe et demanda :

-Ce n'est pas trop serré ?  
-Non, c'est parfait.

Je me regardai dans le miroir, j'étais parfaite. Ma robe rouge moulait parfaitement la forme de mes fesses et remontait chastement jusqu'à ma gorge, laissant entrapercevoir un timide décolleté. Je mis mes chaussures à talons rouge et noir et demandai :

-Je n'ai pas l'air trop grande avec ça ? Jackson ne fait qu'un mètre soixante-dix-huit.  
-Mais non ! Me rassura Jenna, tu es parfaite ! Elles vont toutes gémir de jalousie, et tous de plaisir en te voyant !

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Nous sommes parfaite. Et en plus, nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous coiffer, dit-elle avec assurance.

Je la regardai en souriant, elle hocha la tête, nous nous regardâmes dans le miroir et murmurâmes :

-Capillum.

Nos cheveux attachés tombèrent sur nos épaules nues en de jolies boucles dorées de mon côté, et brunes du côté de Jenna. Jenna prit nos masques, se mit le sien et me tendit le mien. Je l'enfilai.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit-elle en imitant une voix masculine en me faisant la révérence.

Je ris frénétiquement et m'assis sur mon lit. La robe de Jenna, bleu nuit, était magnifique. Elle avait un collier en argent, ou plutôt un pendentif en argent avec une amulette en forme de pentagone, des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en argent et des ongles parfaitement manucurés. Je touchai mon cou avec regret, j'avais du donné mon collier à Jacquie le temps qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler. Jenna enleva son masque, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Ne pense pas à ça, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle sortit une petite boîte en orme de sous mon lit et me la tendit.

-Tu caches des choses sous mon lit toi maintenant ? Demandai-je en prenant la boîte, heureuse d'avoir un cadeau.

Elle haussa les épaules, réflexe qu'elle avait pour répondre de sa fausse innocence. J'ouvris la boîte, et levai un magnifique collier en argent. La chaîne était à la limite du blanc tellement il était brillant et l'amulette était magnifique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je.

Je lui tendis pour qu'elle me l'attache. Ses mains froides vinrent attacher ce pendentif fraîchement adopté à mon cou, l'amulette se posa alors sur ma gorge qui avait perdu son bronzage de Californie. Je la touchai, et y remarquai une petite forme arrondie, à peine visible à l'œil nu.

-Une perle rouge ?  
-C'est un collier vintage, je l'ai ensorcelé moi-même, répondit-elle fière d'elle, il canalise tes pouvoirs pour éviter les débordements à la Jacquie, explosions de vitres, transformation en loup garou en plein jour…  
-Je ne suis pas un loup garou, dis-je en me levant, souriante.  
-Mais tu peux casser les vitres, dit-elle en me prenant le bras, on y va ?

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et allâmes dans le salon.

-Nous y allons Rosie, à plus tard, dis-je.  
-Monsieur Jackson ne vient pas vous chercher Mesdemoiselles ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son balai pour s'approcher de nous.  
-Non, c'est une soirée d'Halloween masquée, tout le monde doit porter un masque en plus d'un costume, nous sommes en comtesses de bal masqué ! Répondit Jenna.  
-Ah, je vois, faites attention Mesdemoiselles, dit Rosie en ouvrant la porte.

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et descendîmes les escaliers, car l'ascenseur n'avait toujours pas été réparé. Le portier nous ouvrit la porte en nous souriant et nous quittâmes l'hôtel pour rejoindre la limousine se trouvant à quelques pas de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Le portier nous fit descendre les escaliers pour arriver sur le trottoir et dit :

-Passez une bonne soirée Mesdames.

Et il partit. Jenna et moi entrâmes dans la limousine et je dis :

-37 Avenue Staford.

Le chauffeur démarra et nous attendîmes dix minutes, sans parler, trop impatientes et excitées pour être d'humeur bavarde. Le chauffeur se gara, je lui tendis un billet mais il répliqua :

-Votre père m'a déjà réglé.  
-J'insiste, dis-je en lui fourrant le billet dans son veston.

Il sourit et me remercia, puis nous ouvrit la porte. Nous sortîmes de la limousine et sonnâmes chez Jackson. Une femme de maison nous ouvrit et semblait attendre quelque chose de notre part.

-Vous êtes invitées ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr, je suis la petite amie de Jackson, dis-je en tentant de passer.

Je me cognai à un mur invisible.

-La maison est protégée par un Enchantement de Protection, me dit Jenna.  
-J'avais oublié qu'il ne m'avait jamais encore invité chez lui, dis-je en croisant les mains.

Des jeunes passèrent à côté de nous et entrèrent dans la maison sans problèmes.

-Les créatures surnaturelles ne peuvent pas entrer comme bon leur semble dans la maison des Whittemore, dit la femme de maison.  
-Comment vous vous appelez ? Demandai-je.  
-Carmen.  
-Très bien Carmen, je suis invitée à la fête, je suis la petite amie de Jackson, elle, c'est Jenna, la petite amie du meilleur ami de Jackson, John Harper, alors faites nous rentrer je vous prie.

Carmen eut un sourire en coin, je compris qu'elle jouait avec nous.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas rentrer c'est parce-qu'une partie de vous vous l'empêche, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Jenna arqua un sourcil. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et passa la barrière invisible contre laquelle je m'étais cognée.

-C'est la partie Ténèbres de Danielle qui réside en toi Ashley, tu dois l'abandonner. La maison bloque les Ténèbres.

Carmen acquiesça. J'inspirai et tenta d'évacuer tous les mauvais souvenirs de Danielle, ma tante démoniaque, ce qu'il pouvait rester d'elle… Ce qu'il restait d'elle.  
Je portai ma main à mon annulaire droit, j'avais encore sa bague.

-Bingo, dis-je en montrant la bague à Jenna.

Je l'enlevai et la lançai à Carmen, qui la rattrapa et la mit dans son veston de gouvernante. Je passai la barrière et soupirai de soulagement.

-Je la récupère à la fin de la soirée, dis-je.  
-Elle est très bien gardée, me rassura Carmen.

Nous rejoignîmes la fête, tout le monde dansait, s'amusait, buvait, riait, mangeait. C'était la meilleure fête à laquelle j'avais assistée.

-Oh, j'ai vu John, je vais aller le draguer, me dit Jenna en me souriant.

Elle partit rejoindre son copain et me laissa seule au milieu du jardin.

-Sympa le collier, fit un homme masqué devant moi.  
-Merci, répondis-je sens rien trouver d'autre à dire.  
-Ça te dit une danse ?

Je regardai autour de moi, à part Jenna et John qui fricotaient, je ne connaissais personne.

-Allons-y, dis-je en lui tendant ma main gantée.

Il me fit tourner et nous dansâmes doucement sur Pills'N'Potions.

-Tu t'es bien défendue aux Jeux, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'au bout, à cause de ton niveau en Sorcellerie.  
-Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Demandai-je surprise.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me sourit. Surprise, je manquai de trébucher.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je une seconde fois.

Il sourit, et remonta sa main droite de mes hanches à mon cou, de mon cou à ma tempe droite. Puis un souvenir refit surface dans mes yeux. C'était assez difficile à expliquer, j'étais en mesure de voir ce qu'il se passait devant moi, mais aussi dans mon souvenir.

-Logan ! M'écriai-je surprise, tu pouvais tout aussi bien dire ton nom tu sais !  
-Ah ! S'écria-t-il en me faisant tournoyer, maintenant que tu as crié mon nom il va venir et tu vas encore être toute seule !

Il me pinça la joue et une main derrière moi m'attira et je fus plaquée contre un torse chaud et musclé. Il était plus grand que moi, ce n'était pas Jackson, mais je reconnaissais la carrure.

-Matt, dis-je en me détachant de lui, comment ça va ?  
-Ca va super, tu permets que je récupère ton cavalier ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant son masque.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je me tournai vers Logan, et compris.

-Les cachotiers, dis-je en les laissant entre eux.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar, demandai un Mojito et m'assis sur une balancelle, un peu éloignée de la fête.

-On n'a pas l'humeur à la fête ? Demanda une voix que je reconnaissais.  
-Non pas trop, Lola, tentai-je.  
-Bien trouvé, dit-elle en retirant son masque rouge.

Elle était déguisée en petit chaperon rouge sexy.

-Jenna est partie profiter de la soirée avec John, Matt est avec Logan et moi j'attends désespérément de voir Jackson. Il y a un monde impossible ici.  
-Pas faux, lança Lola en balançant le petit banc sur lequel nous étions assis.

Après deux minutes à ne rien dire, elle lâcha :

-Je vais danser, à plus tard.

Et elle partit danser. Je me résolus à voir comment se déroulait la fête DANS la maison de Jackson. J'entrai par la baie vitrée coulissante de la cuisine. Des jeunes s'embrassaient sur le comptoir et d'autres buvaient des bières et autres alcools.

-Charmant… Murmurai-je.

Je m'avançai dans le salon, apparemment c'était une autre piste de danse. Je voulus prendre l'escalier mais des mains s'accrochèrent à mes hanches. Une voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien susurra à mon oreille.

-Il y a une chambre de libre en haut, et j'ai vraiment envie de toi tu sais Jacquie…

Ethan. Il me prenait pour Jacquie. Après tout, on se ressemblait beaucoup, la même taille, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux… Je décidai de jouer le jeu. Ma voix m'aurait trahi, je pris sa main et l'emmenai à l'étage. Il me fit entrer dans une chambre et tenta de m'embrasser. Je le poussai sur le lit et fermai la porte à double tour.

-Coquine… Murmura-t-il.  
-Torsion, dis-je.

Son poignet se tordit. Il hurla de douleur.

-Jacquie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ! S'énerva-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient devenus dorés comme ceux d'un Bêta. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. J'ôtai mon masque, ses yeux redevinrent bleus.

-Ashley ? Demanda-t-il surpris et honteux.  
-Quand tu commenceras à réfléchir avec tête et pas avec ton pénis tu auras beaucoup plus de filles biens derrière toi Ethan, tu n'as même pas su faire la différence entre moi et Jacquie, pourtant vous les loups, vous pouvez reconnaître les odeurs non ? Imbécile, achevai-je.

Je fis un moulinet et les draps l'accrochèrent au lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ashley ? Demanda-t-il intimidé.  
-Je ne sais pas encore me battre, mais je peux te faire vivre un Enfer, dis-je en posant mon masque sur le bureau de la chambre.

Je fis un autre moulinet du poignet, ses membres se crispèrent et il hurla de douleur.

-Depuis quand tu es comme ça ? Hurla-t-il de rage.  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire payer l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir à Los Angeles lors du Bal d'Hiver, je me rattrape.

J'arquai ma main dans sa direction les vitres explosèrent en mille morceaux et ses habits se déchirèrent. Le vent emporta les pans d'habits qu'il lui restait. Il n'était qu'en caleçon.

-Ashley arrête ! Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Hurla Ethan, les yeux dorés brillant au clair de lune.  
-Ne crois pas pouvoir me faire peur avec tes yeux, ce n'est pas la pleine lune, répliquai-je en arquant une seconde fois la main dans sa direction.

Il hurla de douleur et se cambra dans le lit, attaché.

-Je veux que tu me supplies d'arrêter et que tu pleures, je veux que tu souffres AUTANT que j'ai souffert cette nuit où tu m'as trompé, cette nuit où tu as couché avec cette salope, cette pauvre fille que tu as rencontrée en soirée alors que tu m'avais moi ! MOI qui t'aimais de tout mon cœur, moi qui avais promis que l'on se marierait après les études ! Tout le monde disait que nous formions un couple parfait !

J'arquai ma main en prononçant le mot « parfait », il se cambra encore plus et hurla de douleur et de rage.

-Je te préférai en humaine tu sais, la magie t'as rendue hautaine !

J'arquai une énième fois ma main dans sa direction, son torse se cambra vers le plafond et son épaule vers le sol, il hurla de douleur mais ne me supplia pas d'arrêter.

-HURLE MOI QUE TU ES DESOLE ! Hurlai-je de rage.  
-On s'ennuie de tout mon Ange, ce n'est pas ma faute, dit-il en se repositionnant dans le lit.

C'en était trop. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser, il allait payer. Je lâchai l'emprise que j'avais sur lui et remis mon masque.

-Tu as finis de me torturé ? Je peux retrouver Jacquie ? Dit-il la tête haute.

Je lui souris, méprisante. Je m'assis à côté de lui, posai mon doigt sur sa bouche.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu vas passer une agréable soirée, dis-je en descendant mon doigt sur son menton, puis en dessinant ses pectoraux du bout de mon index.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il était troublé. Je griffai doucement ses abdominaux bien formés et penchai mon cou vers sa bouche, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Je veux que tu bandes.

Je baissai mes mains de ses abdominaux à son bas ventre, puis son boxer craqua. Je le lui enlevai, et il se trouvai nu attaché au lit. Je me levai et achevai :

-C'est bien ce que je disais, le pénis avant le cerveau. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide Ethan.

Il arqua un sourcil, j'allumai la lumière et remis mon masque. J'allumai la sono de la pièce et mis de la musique Pop. J'ouvris la porte par télékinésie et me m'adossai à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser la comme ça ? Demanda Ethan me menaçant de ses yeux dorés.  
-Oh mais mon cœur, je ne vais pas te laisser là seul, répliquai-je un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

J'arquai les mains dans sa direction pour resserrer l'emprise des draps sur lui.

-Je suis gentille, un Sorcier pourra défaire l'emprise des draps sur toi. J'espère qu'il y en aura un qui passera par là.

Il était toujours en érection, je savais qu'il allait le rester longtemps, c'était mon ex après tout.

-Les gars ! Hurlai-je dans le couloir, il y a une chambre spécial pour les homosexuels ici ! De la musique pop et du rentre-dedans pour ceux qui aiment se montrer !  
-Ashley… Murmura Ethan.  
-Bonne soirée Ethan, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi bien que celle que j'ai passée à Los Angeles.

Je sortis de la chambre, croisai quelques garçons qui avait répondus à l'appel dont Matt et Logan.

-Vous, vous venez avec moi, dis-je en les prenant par le bras.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Logan intrigué.  
-J'ai besoin de vous pour trouver Jackson, vous admirerez le spectacle plus tard.

Je descendis les escaliers, les deux garçons aux bras, et aperçus Jackson de dos, dans un costume cravate. Il se retourna, ayant sûrement reconnu mon odeur. Il m'admira descendre les escaliers et tendit sa main vers moi. Je lâchai Logan et Matt.

-N'allez pas tout de suite dans la chambre, j'ai encore besoin de temps. Ou alors si vous y allez, n'aidez pas ce connard.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Logan.

Matt écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est mon cousin ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Dit-il surpris.

Il se retourna pour remonter les escaliers mais Lola lui barra le passage.

-Mets-toi en sous-vêtements et va prendre un bain de minuit avec ton copain, dansez dans la piscine, mettez l'ambiance, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Oui… Murmura Matt.  
-N'y pense même pas Lola… Dit Logan.

Elle s'approcha de Logan et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne monte plus au premier étage.  
-Je te déteste tu sais ça ? Dit-il en descendant les marches frénétiquement, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps.  
-Tu viens Logan ? J'ai envie de me baigner, dit Matt en prenant Logan par la main.

Jackson avait toujours une main tendue vers moi, il regardait sa montre.

-Oh désolée ! Dis-je en attrapant sa main avec grâce, je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du tort.  
-Vous êtes la comtesse, je vous pardonne tout, dit-il en me faisant une révérence.  
-Merci Lola, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me le rendit et monta au premier étage, histoire de voir si rien de dégénérait.

-Alors, on passe une bonne soirée ? Demanda Jackson.  
-Maintenant que tu es là, oui, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, j'entourai son cou de mes bras et nous restâmes comme ça au moins une minute.

-Maintenant ça va mieux, dis-je en souriant.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre.

-Jenna ! M'affolai-je.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et vîmes tout le monde à terre, les mains sur la tête. Des hommes braquaient leurs armes sur les invités. Une femme, trônait, triomphante, à leurs côtés. L'un d'eux tenait Jenna et pointait une mitraillette sur sa tempe droite.

-Amanda ! M'écriai-je, qu'est-ce que tu veux !  
-Je te veux toi Ashley, tu m'appartiens.

Elle arqua sa main et je lâchai instinctivement la main de Jackson, puis marchai vers elle.

-Jackson ! Hurlai-je.  
-Ashley ! Répondit-il en tentant de me rejoindre.

Des snipers le visèrent.

-Non ! Hurlai-je de plus belle, attendez !

Les snipers se baissèrent, Amanda relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi.

-Je te suivrais, seulement si tu ne fais de mal à personne et que tu fasses oublier à tous les invités sauf mes amis que vous soyez venus et que vous ayez pointé des armes sur eux.

Amanda arqua un sourcil. Ses soldats partirent, ne restèrent qu'elle et moi et la fête recommença Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Nous avons besoin d'un agent pour une mission dans les Appalaches, il se peut qu'une complication vienne à nuire à l'équilibre des créatures surnaturelles.  
-Il n'y a pas la CIC pour ça ? Demandai-je.

Elle émit un rire méprisant.

-La CIC, ces humains se disant être des agents professionnels, je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Je t'expliquerai ce que je veux de toi, tu viens avec moi maintenant.

Je me tournai vers Jackson, je fis un pas vers lui pour lui dire au revoir, mais Amanda me tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur mes tempes.

-J'ai dit maintenant.

Puis plus rien.

VOILAAAAAA ! C'est la fin de la PREMIERE PARTIE d'UN BRUN D'AZUR ! Cette première partie était très axée sur les Enchanteurs ( j'en suis désolé, j'écris au fil du clavier et chapitres sur chapitres, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard !) Je vous promets une deuxième partie BIEN LOUP GAROU avec JACKSON en personnage principal !

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette première partie de la fiction ? Et la fiction en Général ? Vos personnages préférés ? Votre couple préféré ? Votre méchant préféré ? Enfin bref, ce que vous avez adoré ou pas !

Ah et c'était un chapitre Halloween, il fait pas super peur mais bon, vive la torture


End file.
